The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out
by Woemcat
Summary: This starts where Welcome Aboard leaves off. Follow Mike and Carol Brady as they adjust to being parents of eight kids, including a set of twins!
1. Chapter 1

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

_A/N—After a five year hiatus on my Brady Bunch series, I'm baaaaaack! I completed one of my three unfinished stories and the 2nd one is nearly complete (My Harry Potter stories). The 3rd, I'm also taking a bit of a hiatus (My Touched By an Angel story). I've finally got inspiration to continue this series. I'm using script format again, just to make things consistent. Anyway, thanks for hanging in with me and being patient. Thanks for all your kind reviews and private messages. Happy Reading! This takes place right where "Welcome Aboard" leaves off._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Christmas Break is over and the kids are back in school. The twins are six weeks old. Jan has completed the mural at Haskell's and is eagerly awaiting her painting being shown at the Regional Art Show. Marcia's counting down the days until graduation. Bobby's studying for the Regional Spelling Bee. Cindy's into her cheerleading, and with Bobby's insistence, is also studying for the Bee. Peter is dating Julie Dunham.**

_Mike gets ready for work, trying not to disturb his wife and sleeping six-week-old twins. As he walks out of the bathroom, he stubs his toe on the night stand._

Mike: OW!

_He hops on his good foot, while he tries to make his way to the chair at Carol's vanity. Carol sits up in bed, stretches and yawns._

Carol: You okay?

_Ryan startles, so Carol climbs out of bed to pick her youngest son up. As she makes her way to the bassinets, she notices Carolyn's still sleeping._

Carol: Come here, baby boy! **She picks her son up. **Did Daddy wake you up?

Mike: Yeah. **He rubs his toe, trying to make the throbbing go away.** I just stubbed it on the night stand.

_Carol sits in the rocker and adjusts herself, so Ryan can nurse. She looks back at the bassinets, and sees that Carolyn still has not awakened._

Carol: How's your toe?

Mike: I think it's okay.

Carol: Can you check on Carolyn? She could sleep through a bomb!

_Mike stands up and figures his toe isn't broken, so he checks on his youngest daughter._

Mike: Good morning, Kitten. It's time to rise and shine. **The baby doesn't stir, and Mike chuckles. **Child, you COULD sleep through a bomb! **He strokes his daughter's back, and she stirs. **Good morning, sweetheart. You hungry? **He picks her up and she form fits onto his shoulder. **You're such a cuddle bug. **Carolyn starts grunting and lets out a wail. **Okay, let me get you to your mommy.

_Carol positions Ryan, adjusts herself, and Mike places Carolyn in her mother's free arm. The baby latches on quickly._

Carol: I think I'm getting the hang of juggling twins. **She giggles.**

Mike: What?

Carol: If anyone told me this time last year that I would have twins, I think I'd have laughed them to the nearest State.

Mike: I seem to recall a certain woman who was horrified every time someone mentioned the possibility of twins.

Carol: I know. It sounded scarier than it actually is. **She looks down at her babies. **The more I think about it, the more I like that they're twins. They're built-in best friends. You going into the office today?

Mike: As you know, I haven't been in since the twins were born. Mr. Phillips has been kind enough to let me work from home since then.

Carol: When will you be home?

Mike: I'll be home for dinner.

Carol: Don't forget Jan's art show is tonight.

Mike: **Kisses her on the cheek. **Not a chance.

Carol: I wish I could go, but I don't want to take the twins out just yet.

Mike: Who's staying with you?

Carol: Alice volunteered. She went to the first one and Sam's out of town at a Butchers Convention.

Mike: Well, I need to get going. **He kisses her on the cheek again.** Love you! **He kisses the top of the babies heads. **Love you too!

_Mike leaves for work as the twins are finishing up. _

* * *

><p><strong>At Mike's Architecture Firm<strong>

_Mike is working on a new account. He glances at the latest family picture taken at Christmas on his desk. "Wonder how Carol's doing?" Mr. Phillips knocks on the door and walks in._

Mr. Phillips: Welcome back!

Mike: Thanks.

Mr. Phillips: How are Carol and the twins?

Mike: Doing well. Carol's moving around easier and we're getting the hang of having twins.

Mr. Phillips: Splendid!

Mike: Carolyn's quiet. Nothing ever seems to disturb her. Ryan's rather vocal. He's usually the first one up, or if Carolyn wakes up first, she manages to wake him up.

Mr. Phillips: Showing their personalities already.

Mike: They really are.

Mr. Phillips: How are the rest of the kids? They doing okay with the twins?

Mike: They're fine too. Greg declared a pre-med major. Marcia's counting the days until graduation. Peter and Jan are enjoying high school, and Bobby and Cindy have carved their niche at Filmore.

Mr. Phillips: Good! Good! **He starts to leave and pauses. **Are you up for a new account?

Mike: Oh?

Mr. Phillips: The Parks and Recreation Department are wanting a couple new parks designed, and Mark Dunham requested you.

Mike: Sure.

Mr. Phillips: Of course you can work from home on it.

Mike: Thanks.

Mr. Phillips: Come see me in a couple hours and I'll fill you in on the details.

Mike: I'll have this one finished by then.

Mr. Phillips: Splendid! **He leaves and Mike resumes work on his project.**

**Meanwhile, at the Brady house**

_Alice is trying to get out of bed, but feels like she has been run over by a train. Her head is stuffy and her stomach is queasy. "I have to get up and help Carol out with the twins." Slowly, she stands up. Bile rises up from her stomach and into her throat. She rushes into her bathroom and empties the contents of her stomach._

Alice: Ugh! **She rinses her mouth with a glass of water. **

_She hears Carol fixing breakfast in the kitchen, so she makes her way to the threshold of her suite._

Alice: Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Alice! **Her eyes widen in horror, as Alice is green. **You're sick?

Alice: I'm sorry, Mrs. Brady, but I'm not feeling very well today. The kids got off to school a few minutes ago. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay with you and the twins tonight while the rest go to the Art Exhibit.

Carol: It's all right, Alice. Get some rest. We'll be fine. It's not like I haven't taken care of a baby by myself before.

Alice: But it's the first time you've had twins. Maybe if I rest today, I'll be fine tonight.

Carol: Really, it's okay. Go back to bed.

_Alice nods meekly and goes back to her bed. Carol sighs. "I was hoping Mike would be able to go to the Art Show," she sighs to herself. "Maybe I can handle the two of them by myself. I'd hate to ask one of the kids to stay home."_

* * *

><p><strong>School is about to let out<strong>

_Students at Filmore Junior High are anxiously awaiting the dismissal bell. Bobby and Cindy pack up their books in anticipation of the bell. Principal Stoner begins the afternoon announcements._

Principal Stoner: May I have your attention please? We've got a few announcements to make before we dismiss for the afternoon. Tomorrow's lunch menu has been changed from fish and fries to pizza. There will be no Art class for the rest of the week as Mrs. Tilson is out with the flu. There has been a change in our representation at the Spelling Bee.

_Bobby and Cindy perk up._

Principal Stoner: Cassie Hathaway has been disqualified from the Bee. Her results have been canceled, so the winner of the Filmore Junior High Spelling Bee is Bobby Brady. He will be representing our school next month at the Bee. Cindy Brady has been awarded second place, and will be taking the wildcard spot at the Bee.

_Cindy and her best friend, Jennifer, shriek with excitement, while Cassie frowns._

Principal Stoner: Third place will be awarded to Anita Perry. Picture re-takes for the yearbook will be Friday. That concludes the announcements for today.

_The bell rings and Bobby and Cindy rush from their rooms to their lockers. They see each other at their lockers._

Bobby: It's going to be Brady versus Brady after all!

Cindy: I can't wait! Thanks for insisting I study for the bee.

Bobby: You're welcome! I was hoping this would happen.

_Suddenly, Cassie and her posse storm over to the Brady siblings._

Cassie: All right you two! I know you did this!

Cindy: Did what?

Cassie: You know what! **She puts her fists on her hips.** You got me disqualified.

Bobby: I didn't do anything.

Cindy: Neither did I.

Cassie: I bet you did.

Cindy: Cassie, you're a talented person. I have full confidence that you can get yourself disqualified all by yourself.

Bobby: And do it very well.

Cassie: **She shakes her fist at Cindy. **Once I find proof you did this, you'll be sorry.

_While Cassie and her minions storm off, Jennifer and Millicent join the pair of Bradys._

Jennifer: Can you believe her?

Bobby: **Rolls his eyes. **She's being a pain...

Cindy: ...as usual.

Millicent: Where does she get off?

Cindy: She's just a sorry excuse.

Bobby: Well, we gotta get home and get our homework done before we go to Jan's art show.

Cindy: Yeah, you're right. See you guys tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady home<strong>

_Bobby and Cindy run through the front door and into the living room, full of excitement. As Cindy runs in first, Bobby accidentally slams the door behind them, startling Ryan awake._

Cindy: Mom! Mom! You'll never guess what! It's the greatest news ever!

Carol: **With Carolyn in one arm, she picks up a wailing Ryan from the downstairs crib. **Keep it down, guys. You woke up Ryan and Alice is sick. **She tries to balance both babies.**

Bobby and Cindy: Sorry.

Carol: **Exasperated. **Will one of you take her for me?

Bobby: Here.

_He takes his sister, enabling Cindy to tell their mother the good news. Carol calms Ryan down, and then directs her attention to Bobby and Cindy._

Carol: Okay, now what's the good news?

Cindy: Cassie got disqualified from the Spelling Bee!

Bobby: Which means there will be a Brady versus Brady showdown after all!

Carol: Congratulations!

Cindy: Thanks! And that's not all!

Carol: Oh? **She sits in her rocker and begins rocking Ryan.**

Bobby: Yeah, she not only got disqualified from the Regional Bee, her scores from the school bee were canceled, which means I won!

Cindy: And I took second AND the wildcard spot!

Carol: Really? That's wonderful! So, your protest worked?

Bobby: We don't know.

Cindy: She tried to blame us when we were at our lockers this afternoon, but the reason for her being disqualified wasn't disclosed.

Carol: Aren't you glad you didn't quit studying?

Cindy: I sure am!

_Carol sees that Carolyn is asleep. Ryan has calmed down as well._

Carol: You guys need to get started on your homework. Your dad and the others will be home soon so you can go to the art show. Bobby, you can lay her down in her crib. Thank you for helping me.

Bobby: You said Alice was sick? **He lays Carolyn in her crib.**

Carol: Yes. She has a stomach virus, so don't go disturbing her.

Cindy: We won't!

_As they rush off, Mike walks through the kitchen and into the living room._

Mike: Alice is sick?

Carol: Yes. She's got a stomach virus, so she won't be able to stay with me and the twins.

Mike: **Kisses his wife. **I can stay home.

Carol: **Protesting. **Mike, no. One of us needs to go, and since I can't, you need to go.

Jan: **Walking into the living room. **Go where?

Mike: Your mother was telling me that Alice is sick and can't help with the twins, so I'll need to stay home and help.

Jan: I understand. Greg and Bobby will take pictures. **She greets her youngest sister, who is lying contentedly in her crib.** As I said, they're worth it. **She picks Carolyn up. **C'mere, sweet girl, we need some sister time.

Carol: **Shifts Ryan in her arms. **I hate that I'm missing another one of your events though. I told your dad that I can handle them alone for a couple hours, or we can bring them along.

Jan: Mom, no. I know it's cold and flu season, and that you don't want to bring them out while they're so young.

Carol: Your father and I will work something out.

Jan: I know. **Starts to walk off. **I'm going to change this little girl. She's getting a bit stinky.

Carol: All right, but bring her back after you get finished. I need to get them fed. And while you're up there, can you bring a clean one for Ryan?

Jan: Okay. **Addressing her sister. **C'mon sis. Let's get you a dry diaper.

_Mike and Carol look at their daughter with pride._

Carol: We've got great kids. They've really taken to the twins, especially Jan.

_The phone rings and Mike answers it._

Mike: Hello?

Greg: I was wondering when you and the gang were leaving for the show.

Mike: The kids will be going, but I'm staying with your mom and the twins.

Carol: **Whispers. **No, you're not!

Mike: Shh!

Greg: I thought Alice was staying with mom.

Mike: She's sick with a stomach virus.

Greg: Nora and I could stay with the twins if you and mom wanted to go.

Mike: That's really nice of you, but I don't think your mom wants to go out just yet either.

Carol: What?

Mike: **Holds the phone out, so he can explain to his wife. **Greg and Nora offered to babysit so you and I could go.

Carol: No, I'd better stay in.

Mike: Your mom said thank you, but she probably needs to stay in as well.

Greg: Okay.

Mike: We can meet you at seven and then Haskell's afterward.

Greg: Isn't Mr. Haskell going to premier Jan's mural?

Mike: This weekend, when he reopens the shop, but he's giving us first viewing.

Greg: We'll be there. Marcia's driving the kids?

Mike: Yes. She'll have the wagon.

Carol: Mike, you can go. We'll be fine.

_Jan descends the stairs, and sees that her dad's on the phone._

Jan: She's all clean and I've got the diaper for Ryan. I can change him, while you get Carolyn started.

Carol: Thanks, Jan.

_Carol places Ryan in the crib, receives Carolyn and gets her situated. Jan changes Ryan._

Jan: Who's dad talking to?

Carol: Greg.

Jan: Greg? Are he and Nora still meeting us?

Carol: They'd offered to babysit so your father and I could go, but I should stay in. I am truly sorry, Jan.

Jan: Like I said, these guys are worth it. Besides, if I win, there's always State.

Carol: I keep telling your father he should go, but he insists on staying.

_Jan finishes changing Ryan._

Jan: You ready for him?

Carol: Sure. Bring him over.

_Jan places him in their mother's free arm and soon he latches on._

Jan: I hate to argue, but I think dad's right.

Mike: **Finishing up his conversation with Greg.** They'll see you tonight. Bye. **He hangs up the phone and turns his attention to Jan and Carol.** Dad's right about what?

Jan: About you staying home with mom and the twins.

Carol: I am perfectly able to care for my babies by myself. I've done it all day.

_Mike starts to interrupt, but Carol stops him._

Carol: No, really. I insist.

Mike: But what if they both start crying at the same time?

Carol: Bring the swings in here and enough diapers to last me until you get back. It'll be just about their bed time when you get back, and you can help me with their feeding then.

Mike: **Decides not to argue any further.** If you insist, I'll go.

Carol: I do.

Mike: Okay, where are the rest of the kids? We'll need to get some dinner and then go.

_Soon, Mike rounds up the kids, and they start to leave. Carol has finished feeding the twins. Ryan is swinging in one of the baby swings and Carol is burping Carolyn._

Mike: I wish you could go. **He kisses his wife.**

Carol: I do too, but I know Bobby and Greg will take plenty of pictures.

Jan: Bye, mom.

Carol: Have fun!

_Mike and the kids leave. Carol settles on the living room couch and cradles Carolyn._

Carol: Well kids, it's just you and me for the evening.

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 1-<em>

_A/N—Chapter 2 will take place at the Art Show._


	2. Chapter 2

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

_A/N—Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and PMs! I am humbled. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Happy reading!_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Regional Art Exhibit<strong>

_Mike and the kids enter the gallery. Like before, Greg and Nora are at the front waiting for them to arrive. Nora sees Jan and calls out._

Nora: Jan! You've got to come see!

Jan: What? **Her excitement mirrors Nora's.**

Nora: Just come.

_Nora leads Jan and the rest of the kids to Jan's painting. Greg follows with their dad._

Greg: So, mom talked you into coming?

Mike: She insisted.

Greg: How's Alice?

Mike: Still green. **He sees that the family has left them behind. **Let's catch up to the crew.

_As they approach Jan's painting, they hear cheers coming from around the corner._

Jan: I can't believe it!

Peter: You're a very talented artist. I'm not surprised.

Jan: Yes, but look at all the other ones. They're spectacular too.

Mike: **Enters the gallery where Jan's painting is located. **What's the news?

Jan: I won Best in Show! The painting's going to State!

Mike: Congratulations! **He gives his daughter an embrace.**

Jan: Thanks! I can't believe it!

Mike: Your mother's going to be so proud! I'm proud of you.

_The Show Official makes his way to Jan and her family. The press accompany the official and photograph Jan with her painting._

Official: Congratulations on winning Best in Show!

Jan: Thanks!

Official: The State competition will be in April. For winning Best in Show, you'll receive a four year scholarship to the State college of your choice.

Jan: Thanks!

Official: Well again, congratulations.

_The family congratulates Jan, take more pictures, and tour the rest of the exhibit before going to Haskell's Ice Cream. Mr. Haskell welcomes the family._

Mr. Haskell: Come in! How'd the exhibit go?

Jan: I won!

Mr. Haskell: Congratulations! I knew you could do it!

Jan: Thanks!

Bobby: So, what about that mural?

Mr. Haskell: Well, here it is!

_He takes the tarp covering the mural down. The family admires it. The mural is an old fashioned malt shop from World War II era._

Mike: Jan, you did a great job!

Jan: Thanks!

Marcia: It's beautiful!

Mr. Haskell: **Hands her an envelope.** Here's your check for the mural, and you'll receive a second check at the beginning of February. I promised you a check for five percent of the profits from the Grand Opening Week next week.

Peter: Wow, Jan! You'll be rolling in the dough!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Brady house<strong>

_Carol is in the living room with her twins. Ryan is asleep in the swing and Carolyn is nursing. As she finishes nursing, Ryan wakes up and begins fussing. Carol stands up, with Carolyn in her arms, to see about her son._

Carol: What's the matter, Ry? **He breaks wind a couple times, and quits fussing. **Better?

_All of a sudden, Ryan lets out a big wail. Carol shifts Carolyn onto her shoulder, so she can scoop Ryan up._

Carol: Awww, sweetheart! Mama's here.

_She scoops her infant son up and balances him over her other shoulder._

Carol: I've got ya.

_Carolyn lets out a big burp and begins wailing. Both babies are crying at the top of their lungs._

Carol: Oh Carolyn, not you too?

_Suddenly, Carolyn spits up and covers Carol's right shoulder. _

Carol: Oh no!

_At the same time, the hot spit up trails down Carol's back, Ryan has an atomic diaper, with it running down his leg and onto her leg._

Carol: Not you too! OH! **Tears stream down her face.** Why did I let Mike go to the show and why did Alice have to get sick?

_She looks down and sees that spit up and poo have dripped onto the floor. Quickly, she rushes upstairs so that she can get them bathed. She lays the babies in their bassinets, gets out the tubs designed for infants, and prepares their bath water. The babies continue to wail at the top of their lungs. _

Carol: When's Mike gonna be home?

_Carol picks Ryan out of his bassinet and lays him on the bath mat by the tub while she gets Carolyn for her bath. She strips Ryan down and bathes him, then bathes Carolyn. _

Carol: There, two clean babies all ready to go back downstairs. Mama's gotta clean up the mess you two made.

_She diapers Carolyn, and gets ready to diaper Ryan. Before she's able to get the diaper on him, he messes himself again._

Carol: Oh! **She sighs. **I suppose it's back in the bath for you, Mister.

_She bathes him for a second time, diapers him, scoops the babies up, and lays them on the bed while she changes out of her soiled clothes._

Carol: Are you ready to go back downstairs and get in your swing?

_She lifts Ryan off the bed and cradles him, and then does the same with Carolyn. Then, she makes her way back downstairs._

Carol: Ah kids, I'm not as used to this as I thought.

_She places Carolyn in her cradle, then settles Ryan into the first swing. Then, she settles Carolyn into the second and winds both swings._

Carol: There! Two clean babies all nice and settled. Now, no more messes while your mama cleans up the mess.

_Carol wets and soaps up a couple rags, and carries a couple dry ones with her, and scrubs the spots left on the living room carpet, landing and stairs._

Carol: I'll get the rest after the twins are down for the night.

_As she tosses the rags in the laundry hamper, Alice, bundled in her bathrobe, exits her room._

Carol: Alice, how are you feeling?

Alice: Things have slowed down to a dull rumble, but I'm still feeling a bit rough. How are you doing? I heard the twins earlier and you look exhausted.

Carol: Carolyn spit up all over my shoulder and down my back, and Ryan got me from the other end.

Alice: Do you need any help?

Carol: I'll be all right.

Alice: If you're sure...

Carol: I am.

Alice: **Gives her friend a sympathetic look. **I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you out tonight.

Carol: Don't worry about it. Got everything under control. Just get some rest and feel better.

Alice: **Reconsiders. **On second thought, I'm just going to heat me some soup and then go back to bed.

Carol: Would you like me to do it?

Alice: No, I'll do it, Mrs. Brady. I really don't want you to be around me right now; don't want you or the babies to catch whatever I've got.

Carol: You're right. Get some rest.

Alice: Will do.

_Carol goes back into the living room to check on the twins. She finds them fast asleep._

Carol: You two are so cute when you're asleep. **She beams with pride.** I think I'm going to lie down here on the couch and relax until your father and brothers and sisters come home. I hope Jan won. That would be great! **She studies her sleeping children. **I can't wait until we start doing things like this with the two of you.

_Carol stifles a yawn, stretches out on the couch, and immediately falls asleep._

_Mike and the kids drive back home. The kids are still full of excitement and Jan is on Cloud Nine. As they enter the house, they continue to chatter about the evening._

Mike: Shh! **He puts his finger to his lips. **Alice, your mother or the twins may be asleep and we don't want to disturb them. **He walks into the living room, sees his wife asleep on the couch and the twins asleep in the swings, and smiles.** Shh!

_Carol hears the commotion and wakes up. She stretches and rises from the couch._

Carol: Hi honey! How was your evening?

Mike: I'll let Jan tell you. **He grins and kisses his wife on the cheek.**

Carol: Jan?

Jan: I won!

Carol: What?

_The rest of the kids say hello and head upstairs. Ryan startles and begins fussing. Carol turns to get him and Mike stops her._

Mike: I'll get him. Let Jan tell you all about tonight.

_Mike cradles his son and begins walking him, as Jan tells Carol about the night._

Carol: Oh Jan, I'm so proud of you! When is State?

Jan: April. The babies will be old enough for you to go.

Carol: I can't wait! When does Mr. Haskell unveil the mural to the public?

Jan: Next week. I got a check for $100 for doing the mural and he's promised me five percent of the profits during Grand Opening next week.

Carol: Wow! Sounds like he's helping you get a good nest egg for college.

Jan: Yes, and I would like to do a few of those summer camps I was told about at the Citywide Show.

Carol: I think that would be great.

Jan: Well, I've got to finish up my homework. **She gets up and kisses her mother on the cheek. **Good night!

Carol: Good night, sweetheart.

_Jan goes upstairs, leaving Mike and Carol alone with the babies. Ryan has calmed and is asleep on his daddy's shoulder. Carolyn is still sleeping in her swing. The couple sits on the couch. Carol snuggles into her husband._

Carol: I'm so happy for Jan. What a night!

Mike: You should've seen her, honey. She was so excited.

Carol: I'm so proud of her.

Mike: So am I.

Carol: I wish I could've been there.

Mike: I know you do. How was everything here tonight?

Carol: Oh, not too bad.

Mike: Good! I was worried that the kids might've been fussy all night.

Carol: Oh, Carolyn spit up all down my back.

Mike: **Chuckles. **I'm sorry.

Carol: And Ryan went the other way...all down my pant leg and onto the floor.

Mike: Oh no. **He's still chuckling.**

Carol: And, I wound up bathing both of them, and Ryan twice. As soon as I got Carolyn cleaned up, Ryan messed himself again, so he wound up being bathed twice.

Mike: Poor thing! **He kisses the top of her head.**

_Ryan is still asleep on Mike's shoulder._

Carol: At one point I thought I was going to lose it. Alice offered to help, but I had her go back to bed.

Mike: How's Alice doing?

Carol: She's still sick.

Mike: Stomach bugs are the worst.

Carol: They really are.

_Ryan begins squirming and lets out a big scream. Mike and Carol rise from the couch. _

Carol: It's about time to feed these little ones and down for the night. I'll get Carolyn if you'll carry Ryan up for me.

Mike: Oh, you'll let me carry up the screaming baby, while you get the quiet one.

Carol: **Picking up Carolyn, who seems unfazed by her brother's howls.** C'mon, little girl, let's get you and your brother fed.

_They go up the stairs. Carol feeds the twins and Mike and Carol put the babies down for the night. They give the babies a quick kiss on the top of their heads, kiss each other good night, crawl into bed and quickly fall asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>The Middle of the Night<strong>

_A baby lets out a big cry, which causes Mike and Carol to sit straight up in bed. Mike crawls out of bed and picks his sobbing son up._

Mike: Ry, you'll wake your sister.

Carol: What time is it? **She yawns. **

Mike: It's four.

Carol: **Stretches out her arms. **Here, it's time for him to nurse. Can you bring Carolyn here too?

_He hands Ryan over and checks on Carolyn. Mike picks her up and she awakens._

Mike: She was still asleep.

Carol: At least we don't have to worry whether or not the noise of having six older brothers and sisters will be a problem for her.

_Mike hands Carolyn to Carol and then sits in bed beside his wife. He admires the babies._

Carol: Look at them. **Beams.** I can't get over how tiny they are.

Mike: They grow so fast though! **He touches Carolyn's foot. **It seems like they're longer at the end of the day than they were at the beginning of the day.

Carol: **Is pensive. **Can you believe if Paige had survived, that we would've had a three year old and six week old twins? I can't imagine chasing around a three year old and juggling twins at the same time.

Mike: That IS hard to believe. **He tries to imagine this, then turns serious. **How are you feeling about all this?

Carol: I love my life. When we married, I never could've predicted that we'd have eight living children, and one born sleeping. Except for wishing Paige were with us, I wouldn't change a thing. How 'bout you?

Mike: Same here.

_He places a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. Ryan finishes nursing, lets out a burp and then howls. Mike reaches for his son._

Mike: I'll take him downstairs, so that he won't disturb the others. I'll bring him up in a few minutes.

_Mike makes his way downstairs. Carolyn finishes nursing. Carol puts her on her shoulder and begins to burp her daughter. The baby burps and snuggles into her mother's shoulder. After an hour, Carol begins to wonder if Ryan has calmed down. She places Carolyn in her bassinet and goes downstairs. She sees her husband pacing the floor in the living room, and Ryan wailing at the top of his lungs._

Carol: I'll take him. Go back to bed.

_Mike nods absently, passes him over, and goes back upstairs. Carol begins pacing the floor._

Carol: What's wrong, little man?

_Ryan tenses up, and tries to curl into a ball. She rubs his back, trying to soothe her son._

Carol: I'm so sorry. I know it hurts.

_She tries to nurse her son, but he resists. Then, she swaddles and places him in the baby swing. Soon, he is asleep. Carol stretches out on the couch and immediately falls asleep._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter Two-<em>

A/N-I'd originally said Paige would've been 2. No, she would've been 3, since Carol was pregnant with her during the latter part of Season 2. I corrected it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out  
>A Welcome Aboard Sequel<p>

_A/N—Wow! All these reviews and PMs! Thanks so much!_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>One month later (mid-February). The babies are 10 weeks old.<strong>

_It's around seven in the morning. After another exhausting night of Ryan and colic, Carol is sleeping on the couch, while Ryan is asleep in his swing. The older five Brady kids descend the stairs and see their mother on the couch. Marcia turns and looks at her siblings._

Marcia: Shhh!

_They make their way to the kitchen and begin fixing their breakfast. Alice is in the kitchen and serves the kids their juice and milk._

Cindy: Poor mom! I can't believe how bad Ryan's colic is. Alice, how long does colic last?

Alice: It can last until the baby's about three or four months.

Bobby: That long? I don't know if my ear drums can take it.

Alice: How do you think your folks feel?

Cindy: What causes it?

Alice: Nobody really knows. Some people think it's because they're so young and their digestive system isn't quite developed yet.

Bobby: Why does only Ryan have it and not Carolyn?

Alice: Don't know. Sometimes it affects one baby and not the other.

_Meanwhile, Mike descends the stairs holding Carolyn. He kisses his sleeping wife on the cheek. Her eyes flutter open._

Mike: Morning!

Carol: **Sits straight up in a panic.** It's time to feed the twins! How long has she been fussing? Here, let me get Carolyn started.

_She holds her arms out and receives her daughter._

Mike: Relax. She wasn't fussing. She had her eyes open and gave me a big smile when I bent over to pick her up.

Carol: Can you check on Ryan? If he's awake, bring him over.

_Mike walks over to the swing and sees Ryan is awake. The baby looks at his father and smiles and coos._

Mike: You smiling at your daddy? **Ryan continues to smile and coo.** Awww! That's my boy! Are you ready for your breakfast? I think your mother's ready for you. **He picks his son up, and the baby snuggles into his father's shoulder. Soon, Ryan starts grunting.**

Carol: Bring him over and I'll get him started.

_Mike helps his wife get their son situated. He kisses his wife on the lips._

Mike: How long were you and Ryan up?

Carol: He finally called it quits around five-thirty.

Mike: Would you like me to bring you something?

Carol: I'd love a cup of orange juice!

Mike: One orange juice coming up!

_He goes into the kitchen and sees his older kids around the table._

Marcia: How's mom?

Mike: Ryan kept her up again.

Marcia: Poor mom!

Jan: Anything we can do to help?

Mike: You guys are pitching in, doing extra chores, and assisting with the twins and your mother and I really appreciate it. **Changes the subject.** What do you guys have planned for after school?

Cindy: I've got cheerleading practice. Basketball homecoming is this Friday.

Bobby: I'm going over to Steve's house after school.

Mike: Just don't neglect your studying for the Bee.

Peter: Julie and I are going to Haskell's.

Jan: I don't have anything today.

Marcia: Neither do I.

Mike: Good! If your mother needs help, be sure to give her a hand with the twins.

Jan: We will, dad.

_The kids finish their breakfast and head off to school. Mike pours a glass of orange juice. Meanwhile, the twins are finishing nursing. Ryan detaches and begins squirming. Carol shifts him onto her shoulder as Carolyn continues to nurse. He kicks his sister's foot and she starts to fuss._

Carol: A little help here, please?

_Mike enters the living room and sees his wife trying to juggle the babies. He sets the glass on a coaster on the table by the couch._

Mike: Would you like me to take him?

Carol: Thanks!

Mike: **Takes his son and puts him on his shoulder. **C'mere little man! **He pats Ryan's back, and the baby lets out a big burp. **Good one! **The phone rings. **Brady Residence! Well hello, Ken! How's Kathy?

Carol: **Her eyes light up. **Did she have the twins? **She mouths and then takes a drink.**

Mike: Shh!

Ken: Kathy had the babies last night.

Mike: Congratulations!

_Carol smiles in anticipation of the news._

Ken: We have two new daughters.

Mike: Girls! Congratulations!

_Carol's smile widens._

Ken: Yes! Kara Elizabeth and Karen Elaine, and the doctor said they are identical. They both weighed in at six and a half pounds and are twenty inches long.

Mike: That's a lot of baby.

Carol: What?

Mike: Shh! **Addresses Ken. **How's Kathy?

Ken: Doing well and resting comfortably.

Mike: Do you need us to keep the boys?

Ken: Thanks, but mom and dad are down, so they're keeping the boys for us.

Mike: Tell Kathy "Congratulations" for us.

Ken: Will do. Oh, and tell Carol that Kathy would love it if she's able to come to the hospital tomorrow. She's excited to show off the girls.

Mike: Will do!

_They hang up._

Carol: Well? **She waits in eager anticipation.**

Mike: Kathy had the babies last night. Identical twin girls, Kara Elizabeth and Karen Elaine.

Carol: **Smiles. **Aww! Good for them! They changed the names they were going to use.

Mike: Oh?

Carol: Kathy had said they were going to use Kathryn Gail and Karen Grace for girls. **Carolyn finishes up, so she puts her daughter on her shoulder. **How much did they weigh? How long are they?

Mike: Ken said they both weighed in at six and a half pounds and are twenty inches long.

Carol: Oooh! **She winces. **That's big for twins!

Mike: He also said Kathy would love for you to come to the hospital tomorrow to meet the girls. I have a feeling she's resting up today. Speaking of today, what are your plans for today?

Carol: Mom's coming over. She said she wanted her 'twin fix.' Are you working at the office?

Mike: I'm turning in the final drafts for the Dunham account and then I've got a planning meeting for the Anderson account. So, I'll be gone most of the day. **He places Ryan on his lap and studies the baby. **You're so cute. **Ryan smiles. **That's my boy! **He kisses his son and smiles.** I love you!

_Ryan smiles and coos at his father. Carolyn lets out a burp. Then, Carol places her daughter in her lap and smiles at her. Carolyn smiles back._

Carol: That's my girl!

Mike: **Looks at his watch. **I need to get to the office. **He addresses his son. **I've gotta go to work, little man. **He stands up, and leans over to kiss his wife and daughter.** I'll see you two around dinner time.

_Carol reaches for her son, and Mike places him on her lap, beside Carolyn._

Carol: Before you go, can you spread that blanket out on the floor? I'm going to put the twins on it.

_Mike retrieves a blanket and spreads it on the floor. Then, he lifts Ryan from his mother's lap, and places him on the blanket. He kisses his wife again, then leaves for work. Carol carries Carolyn and places her on the blanket. She brings a few toys over and then sits by her children. Ryan is closer to his mother, so she squeaks a yellow rubber duck. The baby coos and smiles._

Carol: You like the duck? Huh? **Ryan continues to coo. **See the duck?

_After a few minutes, Ryan loses interest, so she shows it to Carolyn. The baby smiles and tracks it as Carol squeaks and moves the duck around. Then, Carol squeaks it near Carolyn, but the baby doesn't react._

Carol: Hear the ducky? Carolyn, hear the ducky? **Carol puts the toy away and finds another. **How 'bout this one?

_She tries a rattle and gets no response._

Carol: You want in my lap?

_She places Carolyn on her lap and plays with her. Carolyn smiles as her mother claps her hands together and smiles._

Carol: **Sings. **If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! **She claps the baby's hands.** That's it!

_Alice enters the living room to dust the furniture. She sees Carol playing with the twins._

Alice: Is there anything you need before I begin dusting the den and living room?

Carol: No, but mom is coming over today.

Alice: Do you want me to fix lunch?

Carol: No, that's not necessary.

Alice: This afternoon, I'm going to the market. Let me know if there's something special I need to pick up.

_Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Ryan startles and turns to the sound, but Carolyn does not. However, she doesn't have time to be concerned. Alice answers the door to reveal Mrs. Tyler._

Alice: Mrs. Tyler! Come in!

Mrs. Tyler: Alice, how are you?

Alice: Doing just fine!

_Mrs. Tyler sees her daughter and youngest grandchildren. Carol still has Carolyn in her lap and Ryan is on his back._

Carol: Mother!

Mrs. Tyler: Hi! How are you and these little ones? **She picks Ryan up and places him on her lap. **Hi, little guy! Look how big you've gotten! **She looks at her granddaughter. **And you! You're gorgeous!

_Carol beams with pride._

Mrs. Tyler: How's Ryan's colic?

Carol: Still there. It's better, but there are still some days when he wakes up screaming.

Mrs. Tyler: **Addressing her grandson. **Poor baby boy! That colic is awful, huh? **Addresses her granddaughter. **And how are you, Carolyn? **She leans over, tickles the baby's chin, and Carolyn smiles. **Are you still being rather quiet?

Carol: She is. Noises don't seem to faze her like they do Ryan. She could sleep through a bomb, I suppose.

Mrs. Tyler: It is incredible how different babies are.

Carol: Yes, it is. Ryan and Carolyn are like night and day. Speaking of night and day, are you and dad free to babysit the kids this Saturday? The Regional Spelling Bee is this Saturday, and I really don't want to take the twins out just yet.

Mrs. Tyler: Sure! We'd love to. Do you want us to come here or drop them off at our place?

Carol: I'd rather you come here, if that's okay.

Mrs. Tyler: That'll be fine. Just let us know what time you want us over. Do you need someone for Friday night? I know that's Cindy's homecoming basketball game.

Carol: Mike's parents are keeping them. We thought it might be better to ask one set for one night and the other for the next.

Mrs. Tyler: How are you feeling?

_Carolyn begins squirming, so Carol lays her on the blanket._

Carol: I'm tired, but feeling really good.

Mrs. Tyler: Great! And how are Mike and the older kids?

Carol: Jan's really taken to the twins. The others have been really good with them, but Jan's really stepped up.

Mrs. Tyler: I would have thought Cindy would've been the one who really took to the twins since she was so into her baby dolls, especially Kitty Kary-All.

Carol: She's twelve and into junior high and cheerleading, so I'm not surprised. If Paige had survived, I suppose Cindy would've gotten into the "big sister" role. Greg's off at college, Marcia's about to graduate high school, and Peter and Bobby really aren't into babies, so I'm not surprised they've not bonded as well with the twins as Jan has.

Mrs. Tyler: Speaking of twins, has Kathy had hers?

Carol: She did early this morning. Both girls. Kara and Karen.

Mrs. Tyler: Pretty names, but what a tongue twister!

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

_Carol gets ready to visit Kathy Kelly and her new babies. Mike is working from home, so he can keep the twins. As Carol gets ready to go, nerves about leaving the twins start creeping in, for this is the first time she's left them._

Carol: Now, Ryan likes the rubber ducky and Carolyn prefers the little pink bear, not the brown one, but the pink one.

Mike: Carol, I know.

Carol: If Ryan starts fussing after his bottle, stick him in one of the swings. He falls asleep well in it, and he seems to like it.

Mike: **Trying not to chuckle. **Carol, I know.

Carol: Now Carolyn doesn't like to be in the swing after she's fed. Instead, she likes being up on a shoulder.

Mike: I know.

Carol: And, Ryan doesn't mind being on his back on the blanket, but Carolyn prefers to be sitting in my lap.

_Mike puts his hands on her shoulders and stops her pacing._

Mike: Carol, relax. They'll be fine.

Carol: I know. **She tries to keep tears from forming and sniffs.** But I've never left them before.

Mike: Carol, it's only for a couple hours. They'll be fine.

Carol: Maybe I should feed them before I go. **She looks over at the twins sleeping in their bassinets. **

Mike: They're asleep. They're fine. Their bottles are in the fridge and Alice and I will warm them up when the kids need them. Go on. Kathy wants to see you and introduce you to her new daughters.

Carol: Okay. **She sighs. **You're right. I'm going.

Mike: Good.

_Carol leaves the Brady house for the first time without the twins. She arrives at the hospital and finds Kathy's room. She knocks on the door._

Kathy: Come in!

_Carol opens the door and greets her friend._

Kathy: Carol! Come in and meet the girls.

_Carol enters the room and sees Kathy holding her twins._

Carol: Oh, they're beautiful! **Carol admires Kathy's girls.**

Kathy: Thanks! Mother says they look like my baby pictures, but with Ken's nose.

Carol: How are the boys? Were they excited?

Kathy: They are! Steve said Ken and I should've had triplets, so that they would be the Three Girl Musketeers, since he, Matt and Dwayne are the Three Musketeers. I couldn't imagine juggling three. I can't believe I'm going to be juggling two. I never even thought I would have one.

_Carol feels a tear trying to escape._

Kathy: I never dreamed I would go from having no children to having five in a little over a year. It's still unreal.

Carol: I'm so happy for you!

Kathy: Would you like to hold one? I know yours are not that much older.

Carol: Sure.

**Kathy passes Kara over to Carol.**

Kathy: This is Kara. Kara, this is your Auntie Carol. She's mommy's best friend, and she and your Uncle Mike have two kids just a little bit older than you. They will be your very first friends.

Carol: **Blushes. **Hi Kara! **She holds the baby, draping her on her shoulder. **I can't believe how much they grow and so quickly! It's hard to believe it's been two months since mine were this size.

Kathy: **Holds Karen close.** I can't believe they're mine! Karen, meet your Auntie Carol!

_She passes the baby to Carol, who balances the two with ease._

Carol: Hi Karen!

Kathy: I can't believe how easy you make it.

Carol: You'll get the hang of it. Sometimes it still takes both of us to juggle them, but we're both getting the hang of holding both of them at the same time.

Kathy: Ken's a little bit skittish about holding them. He's afraid he'll drop them.

Carol: I understand. I've heard of men feeling like that, especially with their newborn daughters.

Kathy: Was Mike like that?

Carol: No. Maybe since he'd already had experience with his three sons as newborn babies, the twins didn't make him nervous.

_The friends continue to talk and soon, it's time for Carol to leave. She looks at her watch. _

Carol: I need to get back. **She passes Kara back to Kathy, and then Karen.** Mike's probably wondering where I am.

Kathy: Thanks for coming!

Carol: You're welcome!

_Carol leaves the hospital and returns home. She enters through the family room, and sees Mike walking and talking to Carolyn, and Ryan asleep in his swing._

Mike: Back so soon? **He teases.**

Carol: So soon? I've been gone for over two hours.

Mike: I know.

Carol: How were they?

Mike: They were great. No problems.

Carol: None?

Mike: I gave Carolyn a bath because she had a really messy diaper, and Ryan had a bit of colic, but he settled down about half an hour ago.

Carol: When did they eat?

Mike: They woke up about ten minutes after you left, and Alice and I gave them their bottles.

Carol: They don't look like they're hungry. Can you watch them for a little bit longer while I go and pump?

Mike: Of course. **He kisses his wife on the cheek. **You don't have to ask. They're my children too.

Carol: I know. I'm an overprotective mother at times.

Mike: And I love you for it. **He plants a soft kiss on her lips.**

Carol: And I love you too! Now, I'll be in the bedroom if you need me.

_Carol kisses the tops of the babies' heads and then goes to the master bedroom._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 3-<em>


	4. Chapter 4

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 4**

_A/N—I'm enjoying reading feedback and suggestions! Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. Cindy's basketball homecoming is tonight.<strong>

_Filmore Junior High is in the gym, holding a pep rally for tonight's game. The Varsity and Junior Varsity cheerleading squads are performing their combined routine. Shelley counts the squad off._

Shelley: Let's Go, Chargers! Five-Six-Seven-Eight!

_The squad begins with the chant, "Let's Go, Chargers!" and transition into their dance routine, to "Wild Thing." Cindy ends the routine with a tumbling run. Cassie glares at her, but Cindy ignores it._

Cindy: Go Chargers! Beat Lakeview! **She shakes her pom-poms in the air.**

Announcer: Now, let's hear it for the Lady Chargers and Chargers basketball teams!

_Shelley and Cindy lead the combined squad into parallel lines, so that as the announcer calls the team members names and positions, the basketball teams can run through the line. The two cheerleading co-captains stand at the end of each line, roll out a banner, and the basketball teams run, busting through the banner. Cindy is enjoying the rally, and soon the school day ends. She and Shelley walk out of the gym together._

Shelley: Are you ready for tonight's game?

Cindy: Very! I think both teams have a good shot at winning.

Shelley: Yeah, they really do. **She pauses and then starts up again. **Remember, cheerleading tryouts are in a couple months. Are you ready?

Cindy: I am.

Shelley: Since you'll be captain next year, you'll be one of the judges. Plus, the two of us will need to get together and choreograph the team cheer and dance that we'll want them to do in team part of the tryouts.

Cindy: I've never choreographed a routine before. **Feeling a bit nervous.**

Shelley: Don't worry. **She reassures. **I'll show you the ropes, and after tonight's game, I'm going to turn the squad over to you.

Cindy: **Her jaw drops. **What?

Shelley/: No, I'll still be on the squad, and I'll still be the captain, but I want you to get used to being captain. You'll also need to choose a co-captain.

Cindy: I'm thinking of Milicent.

Shelley: She'd be a good choice. Darci would be too. She's run practices and choreographed routines before.

Cindy: She's really good too. **Inquisitive. **How come you chose me over her for co-captain? After all, she is in the eighth grade and I'm in sixth. I "shouldn't" even me at Fillmore yet, except that the school district put sixth grade up to junior high for this year.

_The pair quit walking as Shelley looks her teammate in the eye._

Shelley: I chose you because you have a lot of potential. You have that spark that so many cheerleaders don't have.

Cindy: **Confused. **Huh?

Shelley: You're determined to be the best. That's what I want in my co-captain. I also wanted a co-captain that would be willing to learn and grow, and then be captain for more than just a year. I almost chose Darci, but after our discussion after tryouts, I knew if you were able to be on the Varsity team, I would choose you.

Cindy: Thanks! That means a lot!

Shelley: You deserve it.

Cindy: Do you know if they'll put sixth grade up or not?

Shelley: Not yet. We probably won't know until right before tryouts.

Cindy: Oh, okay.

Shelley: Well, I'll see you tonight.

_The pair part ways._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady house<strong>

_The babies are sleeping in their swings in the living room. Carol is lying on the couch, crocheting an afghan. Cindy enters the house through the family room. Carol looks up, sees her daughter enter the living room, and puts her crocheting aside._

Carol: How was your day?

Cindy: Great! I had so much fun at the pep rally! My final tumbling run was perfect! I got a lot of cheers for it.

Carol: Wonderful! **Her face lights up.**

Cindy: Thanks! And next week, Shelley's going to have me run practices and teach me how to choreograph routines.

Carol: That's a big responsibility. Are you ready for it?

Cindy: I think so. **She inhales. **It's weird that I'll be captain of the Varsity squad in the seventh grade. She said she nearly chose Darci as co-captain, but said I had a "spark" that she hadn't seen in other cheerleaders, so when April left, she decided to put me on the squad and when Katie quit, she chose me as co-captain.

Carol: It sounds like she really believes in you.

Cindy: Yeah, she does. It means a lot.

Carol: Do you have any homework?

Cindy: Other than doing more studying for tomorrow night, I don't have any.

Carol: Go ahead and get it done. We'll have to leave around six thirty.

_Bobby, Jan and Peter arrive next. Bobby and Peter greet their mother and race upstairs to tackle their homework. Jan frowns, appearing defeated._

Carol: What's wrong, Jan?

Jan: **Sighs.** Lost the debate today.

Carol: **Her face falls.** I'm so sorry.

Jan: We were undefeated, but the moderator fell for Coolidge's straw-man arguments and declared them the winner.

_Carol motions for her to join her on the couch._

Jan: It was so frustrating. **A tear escapes her eye.** We studied and practised and really had solid arguments. They come in and use flimsy arguments, which we easily poked holes through, and the moderator still fell for them.

Carol: **Brushes a lock of Jan's hair from her face.** Discouraging, isn't it?

Jan: Yeah. **It was a hard topic too.**

Carol: What was it?

Jan: Is "Stockholm Syndrome" a real syndrome or is it a convenient defense in court?

Carol: Which side did your team do?

Jan: It's a real syndrome. **She sighs again. **I suppose they did what a lot of attorneys do: try to poke holes in solid arguments, by using straw-man tactics, in order to cast a shadow of doubt.

Carol: Oh?

Jan: It's frustrating when you work hard, use solid arguments and evidence, and then someone comes along, using flimsy tactics, sways the judge and jury. **Gives a small smile.**

Carol: Now you know how other attorneys feel.

Jan: Yeah. **Her smile grows.** I don't think I could be an attorney.

_Carolyn squirms and begins grunting. She opens her eyes. Jan smiles at her sister._

Jan: Carolyn, care for some sister time?

Carol: Is she awake?

Jan: Wide awake. **She pauses. **It's not time for their feeding yet, is it?

Carol: No. They shouldn't need to eat for another hour or so.

Jan: **Picks her sister up. **Well c'mon, little sis, let's go play.

_She takes a blanket from the table by the stairs, carries her sister and the blanket to the corner of the living room. She spreads the blanket out and sits with Carolyn in her lap. Then, she takes a few toys and shows them to her. She shakes a stuffed elephant that has a bell inside its body._

Jan: Hear the elephant? Huh?

_Carolyn reaches for the elephant. Carol notices and smiles._

Jan: Good!

_She continues to shake the toy and moves it over to the side. Carolyn doesn't track it. Jan frowns. She brings it back to her sister's field of vision and shakes it. Carolyn reaches for it. Jan looks at her sister, then at her mother, then back at her sister. She ponders whether or not to ask her mother a question. However, Ryan begins fussing, breaking Jan's train of thought._

Carol: **Picking her son up. **What's the matter, little guy? You wanna join your sisters?

_She carries him over to the blanket where his sisters are playing._

Carol: Mind if we join you?

Jan: Sure! **Turns her attention to Carolyn.** We don't mind, do we?

_Carol sits down and gets Ryan a toy._

Carol: See the ducky?

_Ryan smiles, coos and reaches for the toy._

Carol: You like it? Like the duckie? **She shows it to Carolyn. **How 'bout you? Like the duckie?

_She squeaks it at Carolyn, who doesn't react. Carol tries again, but Carolyn doesn't react. Jan looks down at Carolyn and then looks at her mother. Before she can question, the doorbell rings. Carol stands up, with Ryan in tow, and answers the doorbell to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Brady._

Carol: Mom! Dad! Hi!

Mrs. Brady: Carol, how are you?

Carol: Fine.

Mrs. Brady: And how's this sweet boy?

_She holds her hands out and Carol passes her the baby. Mr. Brady tickles the baby's chin._

Mr. Brady: What a strapping young man you are!

_Jan stands up with Carolyn. Mrs. Brady approaches the pair._

Mrs. Brady: Hi! How are you?

Jan: Good.

Mrs. Brady: How's school?

Jan: It's school, I suppose.

Mrs. Brady: **To Carolyn. **And, how is this little lady?

Jan: **Smiles and pretends to speak for Carolyn.** I'm great now that my Gramma's here! Will my Gramma hold me?

Mrs. Brady: **Plays along, and holds out her hands. **Of course! Come here, sweetheart.

_Jan passes the baby to their grandmother._

Mrs. Brady: You are such a beauty, baby girl!

_Ryan begins grunting and fussing in Mr. Brady's arms. _

Carol: Dad, I'll get him. It's time for me to feed this little guy and his sister. Mom, can you bring Carolyn?

Mrs. Brady: Got her.

_They make their way to the master bedroom. Carol sits in the rocker with Ryan and gets him started. Then, Mrs. Brady passes Carolyn over._

Mrs. Brady: How is everything going?

Carol: Ryan's colic is getting better.

Mrs. Brady: That's a relief. Are they sleeping more through the night?

Carol: They only wake up a couple times now. Carolyn's still quiet. Ryan smiles and tracks toys that make noise, but Carolyn doesn't. Mike says not to worry, but I'm worried.

Mrs. Brady: Kids develop at different rates and these are twins. Maybe she just needs some time to catch up.

Carol: Maybe so.

Mrs. Brady: Gordon was a little bit behind when he was first born, but by the time he was eight months old, he was completely caught up. Perhaps she just takes after her uncle and does things in her own time.

Carol: I hope so. I just can't help this nagging feeling...

_Mike enters the bedroom as the women are talking._

Mike: Feeling of what?

Mrs. Brady: Hi! **She hugs her son. **How are you?

Mike: Good.

_Mike kisses his wife on the lips and the twins on the top of their heads._

Mike: So, feeling of what?

Mrs. Brady: She was just telling me about her concerns about Carolyn and...

_They see that Carol looks like she's about to cry._

Mike: Honey. **He kneels down and kiss es her on the cheek.** I'm sorry.

Carol: I know I shouldn't worry, but I do.

_Ryan finishes up, and Mike quietly hands him off to Mrs. Brady. She grabs a burp cloth and quietly leaves the room, shutting the door behind her._

Mike: Hey, what brought this on?

_He strokes the side of her head._

Carol: Jan and I were playing with the twins, and I noticed that when Jan shook the toy in front of her, she'd smile and try to reach for the toy, but once she moved it over to Carolyn's side, she didn't track it. I shook a rattle in front of and beside Ryan and he tracked it. And this isn't the first time.

Mike: What's the doctor said?

Carol: At their last checkup, he said they were developing normally for being twins.

Mike: Well, there you go!

Carol: Call it my woman's intuition or being an overprotective mother, but something's not right.

Mike: When's their next appointment?

Carol: In six weeks.

Mike: If she hasn't caught up by then, then mention it at their appointment.

Carol: Your mom reminded me that babies develop at their own pace.

_Carolyn finishes and Carol puts her on her shoulder to burp._

* * *

><p><strong>Time to leave for the game<strong>

_After the twins are fed, burped and diapered, and the older five fed, it's time to leave for Cindy's game. Carol gives her in-laws instructions. Mrs. Brady is holding Ryan and Carolyn is in one of the swings._

Carol: They shouldn't need to be fed until I get back, but if they get hungry, there are a couple bottles in the refrigerator.

Mr. Brady: Got it!

Carol: Ryan's colic is getting better, but if he gets fussy, he likes the swing. It seems to settle him down. Or, you can rock him. He likes that too. Carolyn likes to be held after she's fed.

_Carol tries to figure out whether or not she's left anything else._

Carol: I've put some diapers on the table next to their toys, but if you need more, there are some inside their changing table in their room. Their baby blanket is also on the table, as are some of their favourite toys. Ryan seems to like the rattles and other toys that make noise, but Carolyn doesn't seem to care one way or another with noisy toys.

Mrs. Brady: I remember.

Carol: If you need anything, you can call Alice at Sam's. She's redecorating his place.

Mrs. Brady: When is she getting married?

Carol: As far as I know, they haven't set a date, but I wouldn't be surprised if they tie the knot this summer.

Mrs. Brady: Good for them!

Mr. Brady: You'd better get going, so Cindy won't be late for her game.

Carol: I suppose you're right.

_She leans over and kisses Carolyn's head. Then, Mr. Brady leans Ryan over and Carol kisses him too._

Mrs. Brady: Relax, Carol! They'll be fine.

_Mike, Carol, and the five older kids leave for the game._

* * *

><p><strong>At the game<strong>

_As soon as the Bradys arrive at the school, Cindy locates her squad and begins limbering up. Mike, Carol and the kids secure a spot on the bleachers. _

Shelley: You ready, Cindy?

Cindy: Totally!

Shelley: I'm going to let you run the third quarter in both games. You call out the cheers.

_Cindy gets choked up._

Shelley: You can do it.

_Soon, it's time for the first game. Cindy and Shelley line the squads up into parallel lines and unroll a banner. The emcee announces Lakeview's Girl's basketball team. Then, Fillmore's team is announced, with the captain of the team running through the line, busting the banner, and her teammates follow. The game is underway. Fillmore scores first and quickly takes the lead. By the end of the first half, Fillmore leads 21-18. The combined squad runs into the middle of the court. Shelley nods to Cindy, who announces and counts down the routine._

Cindy: Lady Chargers! Five-Six-Seven-Eight!

_Just like during the pep rally, the squad begins with the chant, "Lady Chargers!" and transition into their dance routine, to "Wild Thing." Cindy ends the routine with a tumbling run. Carol watches her daughter in amazement._

Carol: Mike, look at her go!

Mike: She is something!

Marsha: She's really good!

Peter: Go Cindy!

Bobby: She looks like a Slinky.

Jan: I can't believe how high she got on that last tumbling run. Wow!

_The third quarter goes by quickly. At first, Cindy was nervous about taking over the squad, but with gentle encouragement from Shelley, she did a good job. "Maybe I'll do fine at being captain next year!" Fillmore remains in the lead, 29-23. The fourth quarter passes just as quickly and the Lady Chargers are victorious over Lakeview, 38-31. During the break between games, Carol gets restless._

Mike: Carol, you okay?

Carol: Uh huh. **She looks distant.**

Mike: No you're not.

Carol: I'm just wondering how the twins are.

Mike: I'm sure they're just fine.

**Meanwhile, back at the Brady House**

_Mrs. Brady is rocking a sleeping Ryan. Mr. Brady holds Carolyn in his lap. She smiles as her grandfather makes faces._

Mr. Brady: Do you think Grandpa is funny? Huh? **He turns to his wife. **I'm not sure why Mike and Carol are worried about her. She seems just fine to me.

Mrs. Brady: I know, Thomas, but don't you remember what it was like to have a new baby? In their case, two new babies.

Thomas: Still Agnes, she looks just fine to me. **He makes a couple funny faces at his granddaughter, who smiles. **See? She thinks her Grandpa is funny.

_Agnes sees that Ryan is asleep, so she rises._

Agnes: Let's put you in your swing so you can get better sleep. **She lays him in his swing, then rubs her arms. **Oh, my arms are tired. I'm not used to carrying around a little one.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the ballgame<strong>

_The second game is about to start. Like before, the cheerleaders line up in parallel lines, with Shelley and Cindy at the ends, holding another banner. The Emcee announces Lakeview boy's team and then Fillmore's. To Fillmore's delight, the boys, too take an early lead, 25-12. As the cheerleaders take center court, Shelley again directs Cindy to count the cheer off._

Cindy: Let's Go, Chargers! Five-Six-Seven-Eight!

_The squad begins with the chant, "Let's Go, Chargers!" and transition into their dance routine, to "Wild Thing." Cindy ends the routine with a tumbling run. Cassie glares at her, but Cindy ignores it. Next, the Emcee announces the nominees for Class Favourites and Mr. and Miss Fillmore. As the emcee announces each pair, they make their way to center court._

Emcee: The nominees for sixth grade class favourites are Cassie Hathaway and Dylan McGuire, Wendy Stephens and Craig Cotton, and Cindy Brady and Timothy Jones.

_Cindy tries to hide her surprise and delight as she walks back to center court. The Bradys cheer, as the Emcee continues announcing the nominees._

Carol: She never told me she was nominated!

Mike: From the look on her face, I don't think she knew either.

Emcee: The nominees for seventh grade class favourites are Millicent Duncan and Bobby Taylor, Deborah Crabtree and Michael Green, and Jane Torres and Brian Nichols.

_Carol doesn't realise she's holding her breath in anticipation._

Emcee: And now, the nominees for Mr. and Miss Fillmore. Shelley Jenkins and Simon Wilson, Linda Richards and Wayne Davenport, and Robyn Williamson and Shane Rice. Your winners for sixth grade class favourite are Wendy Stephens and Timothy Jones!

_Cindy tries to hide her disappointment, consoling herself that Cassie didn't win either._

Carol: **Her face falls. **Oh!

Peter: Rats!

Mike: Maybe next year. At least she was nominated.

_The Emcee continues announcing the winners._

Emcee: The winners for seventh grade class favourite are Millicent Duncan and Brian Nichols!

_Cindy smiles and applauds her friend. The Emcee announces the eighth and ninth grade winners, and moves onto Mr. and Miss Fillmore Junior High._

Emcee: And now, the winner of Mr. and Miss Fillmore Junior High are Wayne Davenport and Shelley Jenkins!

_The cheerleaders applaud and cheer as Shelley receives her award. Soon, the game resumes. Like the game before, Cindy leads the squad during the third quarter. The Fillmore Chargers prevail against the Lakeview Storm, 48-32. As the crowd dissipates, the Bradys locate Cindy._

Carol: **Giving her daughter a hug. **Congratulations!

Mike: We're really proud of you.

Peter: Good job, sis!

Marcia: You were super!

Cindy: **Smiling. **I didn't even know I'd been nominated! I'm happy for Wendy. She's in my math class and she's really sweet.

Mike: You ready?

Cindy: Sure! **She picks up her duffel and starts to follow her parents out of the gym.**

Shelley: Hey Cindy!

Cindy: Hang on a sec, mom. **She turns her attention to Shelley.** Congratulations!

Shelley: Thanks! You did great out there tonight!

Cindy: Thanks!

Shelley: Remember, starting Monday, you'll be taking over as captain. Be early for practise, so we can go over a few things. We'll start working on the cheer and dance routine for tryouts soon.

Cindy: Okay!

_She joins her family and they leave for the house. Her brothers and sister also congratulate her._

* * *

><p><strong>Brady Residence<strong>

_The family arrives home and Carol can't wait to see her twins. She's the first one through the family room and kitchen. She sees her father-in-law on the blanket, playing with Ryan, and her mother-in-law with Carolyn on her lap on the couch._

Agnes: **Looks up and sees Carol. **Carol! How was the game?

Carol: Cindy did really well! She can tell you herself. How were they?

Thomas: They were no trouble at all. **He picks Ryan up and "addresses" him. **Tell your mommy you were a good little boy and that your sister was a good little girl.

_Carol smiles._

Agnes: Ryan had a dirty diaper, and Carolyn had a wet one. They didn't need their bottles, so I suppose they'll be getting hungry soon.

Thomas: They played for most of the evening, although they did each take a cat nap in their swings. They woke up about an hour ago.

_Mike and the kids enter the living room._

Agnes: Cindy, how was it?

Cindy: It was great! I was nominated for class favourite, but I didn't win.

Agnes: **Her face falls. **I'm sorry.

Cindy: It's okay. The girl who won is really nice. She deserved to win.

Thomas: How were the games?

Cindy: We won both and Shelley had me take over the squad in the third quarter of each game.

_As Cindy tells her grandparents about the games, the twins begin fussing._

Carol: Mom, let me take her.

Mike: And I'll get him.

_The grandparents pass the twins to their parents, and continue listening to Cindy.  
><em>

Carol: We'll say goodnight. Kids, don't stay up too long. You and Bobby have the Bee tomorrow night.

_Mike kisses his mother on the cheek, says goodnight to his father, and follows Carol to the bedroom. Carol starts Carolyn and then Mike passes Ryan over. (Mr. and Mrs. Brady leave shortly after Cindy tells them about her night.)  
><em>

Carol: What a night!

_Carolyn latches on hard._

Carol: Ooh! Child, you're a hungry little girl!

Mike: I bet they played hard. **He pauses and then resumes. **How are you feeling?

Carol: I'm happy. **She sighs contentedly. **I'm still worried about Carolyn, but I'm trying not to let it dominate my thoughts. I may be worrying for nothing.

Mike: And if there's something wrong, we'll get through it together. **He kisses her on the cheek. **Do you need anything? I'm going to go jump in the shower.

Carol: We're fine. Go ahead.

_Mike gathers his pajamas and goes into the master bathroom to shower. Carol relaxes in her rocking chair as the twins nurse._

Carol: I missed you two. I'm glad you were good for your Grandparents. I'm sorry I'm a worrier sometimes. Your brothers and sisters can tell you all about me and worrying. Whatever happens, I love you two so much, and we'll get through it together.

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 4-<em>

_A/N—Next chapter is the Spelling Bee. Greg, Marcia and Peter will get some good attention in future chapters. And yes, Jan won Miss Popularity at Fillmore her last year there. This is different. They still have that contest, but it's only for the ninth grade.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>It's Saturday, the day of the Regional Spelling Bee. Bobby and Cindy are getting ready to leave, and are fighting over the bathroom. Cindy's styling her hair and putting on makeup.<em>

Bobby: Cindy! I need to get in there and brush my teeth!

Cindy: **Opening the pocket door. **Spell elucubrate and you can have it.

Bobby: E-L-U-C-U-B-R-A-T-E! Now, spell smaragdine and I'll leave you alone.

Cindy: S-M-A-R-A-D-I-N-E!

Bobby: Wrong! It's S-M-A-R-A-G-D-I-N-E! Now, move over.

_He enters the bathroom, gently shoving her over. Then, he gets out his toothbrush and brushes his teeth. Cindy continues to get ready to leave. Peter knocks on the bathroom._

Peter: You ready guys?

Bobby: Deffinithly! **He responds, toothbrush still in his mouth.**

Cindy: I think so.

_Bobby spits out the toothpaste and rinses his mouth out._

Bobby: Now, spell esquamulose.

Cindy: E-S-Q-U-A-M-U-L-O-S-E! How about chiaroscurist?

Bobby: C-H-I-A-R-O-C-U-R-I-S-T.

Cindy: Wrong! C-H-I-A-R-O-S-C-U-R-I-S-T.

Peter: Hurry up! Mom and dad wanna leave soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room. Carol is nursing the twins in the rocking chair. The doorbell rings.<strong>

Carol: Mike! Can you get that?

_Mike exits his office, walks across the living room and answers the door to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Tyler._

Mike: Mom! Dad! Thanks for coming!

Mr. Tyler: Martha wanted her twin fix. **He chuckles.**

Mrs. Tyler: Henry, don't be such a kidder. **She turns her attention back to her son-in-law.** How are the kids? Bobby and Cindy ready for the Bee?

Mike: They've been quizzing each other every chance they get.

Henry: Good for them!

_The Tylers greet their daughter and youngest grandchildren._

Henry: Hi, Kitten! **He kisses her on the cheek.** How are you?

Carol: Fine. **She smiles.**

Martha: Hey sweetheart! **She kisses her daughter on the cheek. **And these sweeties?

Carol: Doing well too.

_Ryan detaches and begins squirming._

Carol: **Addressing her son. **You finished? **He begins to wail, and tries unsuccessfully to resume nursing. **Still hungry, huh? Mike, a little help here?

_Mike helps guide his son back to her breast. The baby quickly reattaches and resumes nursing._

Mike: There you go, kiddo.

_The Tylers sit on the couch._

Carol: I'm sorry they're not done yet. They woke up late, so they're late nursing.

Martha: It's all right. Babies don't always stick to the prescribed schedule.

_Bobby and Cindy descend the stairs, shouting spelling words at each other._

Bobby: logorrhea!

Cindy: knaidel!

Bobby: stichomythia!

Cindy: feuilleton!

Carol: Kids! Say hello to your Grandparents.

Bobby: Hi Grandma! Hi Grandpa!

_Cindy greets her Grandparents as well._

Henry: **Hugs Cindy.** How are our champion spellers?

Bobby: Stoked!

Cindy: Nervous.

Martha: Awww! There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll do fine!

Henry: Of course you will! You're both bright and I know you've studied.

Bobby: I'm glad we have a Brady vs Brady showdown.

Martha: We know you'll do your best.

Cindy: I just hope I don't bomb like I did on "Question the Kids." That was embarrassing.

Bobby: **Laughs. **Yeah, you really did bomb.

Cindy: Well, at least I studied and got on the show...not like some people I know.

Mike: **Irritated. **All right you two. That'll do.

_Carolyn finishes nursing and begins squirming._

Carol: Mom, will you take her?

Martha: **Lifts the baby off her mother's lap. **C'mere sweetheart. Come see your Gramma.

_Mrs. Tyler begins burping Carolyn. As Ryan continues nursing, Carol goes over the twins' routine with her parents._

Carol: Mike, did you bring down plenty of diapers and wipes?

Mike: They're over with the blanket and their toys.

Carol: Thanks! **Addressing her parents. **They may need a bottle in a few hours. I have a couple made up for them each. I put out a change of clothes on the changing table in the nursery. _Ryan finishes nursing and squirms. _Mike?

Mike: **Lifts his son into his arms. **C'mere son. Let's go see your Grandpa.

_He passes Ryan over to Mr. Tyler. Carol readjusts her clothes and removes the concealing blanket._

Henry: C'mere, kiddo!

Mike: It's time to get going. **He calls out to their older kids. **Peter! Marcia! Jan!

_The three oldest Brady kids descend the stairs and greet their Grandparents. Then, they leave for the bee._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Bee<strong>

_As the Bradys approach the spelling bee venue, Bobby and Cindy's nerves begin to get the best of them. Jan leans over and whispers to her younger sister._

Jan: What's wrong?

Cindy: Nothing. **She gulps.**

Peter: Just remember not to stare at that big red light.

_Cindy rolls her eyes._

Carol: Peter!

_As they pull into a parking space, Cindy spots Cassie and Kerry Hathaway._

Cindy: Oh great! **She groans.**

Marcia: What?

Cindy: Oh, it's only Cruella de Ville and her older sister the Wicked Witch of the West.

Marcia: Just don't pay her any mind.

Bobby: What's she doing here? She was disqualified.

Jan: Kerry made it to regional.

Cindy: Lovely.

_They step out of the car and walk into the building. Cindy tries to avoid her nemesis as she makes her way to the registration table. She is relieved when she doesn't see any sign of her, and approaches the table._

Registrar: Name please.

Cindy: Cindy Brady, Fillmore Junior High.

Registrar: **Checks her name off and hands her a number. ** Yes, here you are. You will be contestant number 23.

_She rejoins her family and then looks around the lobby._

Cindy: **Addressing her mother. **I'm going to go use the bathroom before I have to go.

Carol: All right.

_Cindy freshens up at the sinks. She sees a stall open._

Voice: Well, well, well. Who do we have here?

Cindy: I have no idea. **She rolls her eyes.**

Cassie: **Walks up to the mirror. **So, who did you and your brother have to bribe to get me out of the spelling bee and you in it?

Cindy: **Exasperated. **What are you talking about?

Cassie: You know very well what I'm talking about.

Cindy: Why don't you go do something productive...like play in traffic or something.

Cassie: You would like that, wouldn't you?

Cindy: **Walks toward the door. **I don't have time for this. Just leave me alone.

_She walks out of the bathroom and sees Bobby._

Bobby: **Sees that she's upset. **What's wrong?

Cindy: Nothing. **Dismissing.**

Bobby: Cassie got to you, huh?

Cindy: I wish she would stop. I'm so tired of her.

Bobby: Just put it out of your mind. You don't want her to psych you out.

_Mike approaches the pair._

Mike: It's time for you to go back stage. Good luck!

Carol: **Hugs her kids. **You'll do great. Cindy, just relax.

_Marcia, Jan and Peter wish their brother and sister good luck too. Bobby and Cindy make their way backstage and wait for the competition to begin. The rest of the Bradys enter the auditorium and find their seats._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at the Brady house <strong>

_Henry and Martha sit on the couch as the twins sleep. Martha is holding Carolyn and Ryan is sleeping in a baby swing._

Martha: Carol has told me she's concerned about Carolyn.

Henry: How so?

Martha: She says Carolyn doesn't seem to care for rattles and other toys that make noise.

Henry: **Doubtful. **Nonsense! Didn't you see her earlier when you had the squeak toy? She reached for it.

Martha: I don't know. Ryan seems to interact more with the toys than she does.

Henry: She was the "stowaway." Perhaps she's just a little behind.

Martha: We all have our struggles, I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the bee<strong>

_The Emcee welcomes the contestants and audience and goes over the rules. Then, the Bee commences. One by one, students become eliminated, but Bobby and Cindy remain in the bee. Soon, the contestants are whittled down to the top ten. It's Cindy's turn to spell._

Judge: Constant Number 23, your word is sussultatory.

Cindy: Can you use it in a sentence?

Judge: Sussultatory. Characterized by up-and-down vibrations of large amplitude — used of an earthquake.

Cindy: Takes a deep breath. Sussultatory. C-E-S-S-U-L-T-A-T-O-R-Y. Sussultatory.

Judge: That is incorrect.

_Cindy leaves the stage, shoulders slumped, as the next student spells the word._

Judge: Contestant Number 52, spell sussultatory.

Contestant 52: Sussultatory. S-U-S-S-U-L-T-A-T-O-R-Y. Sussultatory.

Judge: That is correct.

_Carol leans and whispers to her husband._

Carol: Poor Cindy.

Mike: She still did really well.

_The Bee continues until there are five contestants left._

Judge: Contestant Number 2, spell ignimbrite.

Contestant 2: Ignimbrite. I-G-N-E-M-B-R-I-T-E. Ignimbrite.

Judge: That is incorrect.

_The contestant leaves the stage as Bobby approaches the microphone._

Judge: Contestant Number 25, spell ignimbrite.

Bobby: Can I have that in a sentence?

Judge: Ignimbrite. A volcanic rock formed by the welding together of tuff material from an explosive volcanic eruption. Ignimbrite.

Bobby: Ignimbrite. I-G-N-I-M-B-R-I-T-E. Ignimbrite.

Judge: That is correct.

_Bobby returns to his seat on the stage, relieved that he survived another round. Soon, it is his turn to spell again._

Judge: Contestant Number 25, spell circensian.

Bobby: May I have that in a sentence?

Judge: Circensian. Of or relating to the Circus in ancient Rome. Circensian.

Bobby: Circensian. C-I-R-C-E-N-T-I-A-N. Circensian.

Judge: That is incorrect.

_Bobby leaves the stage as the next person spells the word._

Judge: Contestant Number 17, spell circensian.

Contestant 17: Circensian. C-I-R-C-E-N-S-I-A-N. Circensian.

Judge: That is correct.

_The contest winds down and the Emcee closes the Bee._

Emcee: I'd like to thank the contestants and their families for a great Regional Spelling Bee for 1974-1975 school year. The top four contestants will advance to the State Spelling Bee in April. Let's have our Top Ten Contestants back on stage. He waits a few moments as the contestants return to the stage. As I call your name, please come forward and receive your award. Tenth place goes to Cindy Brady.

_Cindy receives her trophy, and plasters on a fake smile. The Emcee announces Ninth through Fifth Place, and they receive their awards._

Emcee: I will remind the contestants and audience that the top four places will advance to the State Bee. Fourth Place, and State Bee Contestant is Bobby Brady.

_Bobby receives his award._

Mike: Whispers. Atta boy, Bobby!

Carol: I'm so happy for him! She sighs. But poor Cindy. She's crushed.

Mike: She'll get over it. She did well. Besides, she has her cheerleading. Bobby really doesn't have anything else.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile, back at the Brady house <strong>**

_Henry and Martha Tyler have just finished giving the twins their bottles. _

Martha:** Carrying Ryan.** I'm going to get this little guy changed.

Henry: She's still working on hers.

_Martha carries the baby up to the nursery and places him on the changing table._

Martha: Who's a sweet boy? You are! **She tickles his chin and he grins.** You are such a little honey! Yes, you are!

_She changes him out of the soiled diaper, cleans him up, and just as she puts the clean diaper underneath him, he squirts his grandmother on the shoulder._

Martha: Oh!

_She cleans the baby up again, wipes down her shoulder with another baby wipe._

Martha: You just wanted to get your Gramma, didn't you?** She tickles his chin again and he grins.**

_After dressing him, she carries him back downstairs, finds two of his favourite toys, and plays with him on the blanket._

Martha: **To her husband.** This little guy "got" me.

Henry: **Chuckling.** Little boys do that sometimes.

Martha: Yep. It's just been awhile.

_Carolyn finishes her bottle. Henry puts her on his shoulder and burps her. The baby lets out a big burp._

Henry: That's my girl!

_Suddenly, she spits up._

Henry: Uh oh! Topped off a bit too much?

_He grabs a second burp cloth and cleans his shoulder and her mouth as best he can._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Back at the Bee<strong>**

_The Bradys meet their kids in the lobby. Carol hugs her daughter._

Carol: Congratulations! You did great!

Cindy: I choked. I knew how to spell that word and I choked. That was such an easy word and I blew it.

Peter: Easy? I couldn't spell half those words you did.

Carol: **Hugs her son.** Congratulations! Going to State! That's wonderful!

Bobby: Blushes. Awww!

Marcia: That was some stiff competition you had.

Bobby: That one word just about tripped me up.

Jan: Which one?

Bobby: Ignimbrite. I nearly misspelled it. If I had, I wouldn't get to go to State.

Mike: Well, you did a great job. Are we ready to get back home?

Carol: I am! I know the twins will need to be fed once we get back home.

_As the Bradys start to exit the building, Cindy hears a voice yell out._

Voice: Ha! Ha! Look at the loser! You don't get to go to State.

_Cindy tries to ignore her. Carol steers her daughter away from the taunts._

Voice: Cindeee! Cindeee! What a loser!

_Cindy stops in her tracks. Carol looks at her, wondering what she'll do next. The young Brady looks her nemesis in the eye._

Cindy: You just won't quit, will you? I may not be going to State, but I placed in the Top Ten. That's no small feat. Besides, I did it on my own, and without having to resort to cheating, like you did!

Cassie: Says who?

Cindy: You know, you used to be a thorn in my side, Cassandra. But now, I see that you're just pathetic. You could've won the school bee fair and square, without resorting to cheating, and then you would've been up on stage instead of me. You're a smart person. **She pauses, takes a breath, and continues.** But for such a smart person, you're really dumb. You bribe and cheat, and try to buy friends. Nobody likes you. **She looks her up and down**. I pity you.

_She turns and leaves Cassie, standing in her tracks, speechless._

Cindy: That felt good!

Carol: I'm really proud of you...for doing well in the Bee, but especially for how you just handled yourself back there.

Cindy: I'm proud of me too.

_The Bradys leave the arena and head for home._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady home<strong>

_Mike, Carol and the kids finally return home. Carol is anxious to see how the twins are; this is the longest period of time that she's left them. Henry's playing with Carolyn on the blanket and Martha's got Ryan on her lap. Henry looks up and sees his daughter enter the room._

Henry: You're home! How was the Bee?

Bobby: I got Fourth Place and I'm going to State!

Martha: Congratulations!

Henry: Atta boy! **He sees Cindy enter the room.** And how did our other speller do?

Cindy: I got Tenth Place.

Martha: That's great!

Cindy: I don't get to go to State. Only the top four do.

Henry: I'm sorry about that. Did you do your best?

Cindy: Yes.

Henry: Then, be proud of how you did. Tenth place is still very, very good.

Cindy: Thanks! **She's blushing**.

Carol: How were they?

Martha: **Standing, holding Ryan.** Perfect angels! **She passes him to his mother.**

Carol: Wonderful!

_Ryan begins rooting and Carol feels a couple wet spots forming._

Carol: I think I need to get these little ones fed.

Martha: **Passes Carolyn to her father.** Here you go, Papa!

Carol: Thanks for babysitting.

Martha: Our pleasure!** She kisses her daughter on the cheek.**

_Mike and Carol take the children upstairs._

* * *

><p><strong>In the Master bedroom<strong>

_Carol rocks and feeds the twins as Mike gets dressed for bed._

Carol: What a day! I'm so proud of our kids.

Mike: Me too!

Carol: They both did so well, and I'm so proud of Cindy standing up to Cassie.

Mike: So am I. **He sighs.** I don't understand that girl's obsession with Cindy.

Carol: I don't either. **She pauses.** Jan's show and Bobby's spelling bee are the same weekend. How are we going to navigate that?

Mike: **Kisses her on the cheek and sits on the bed beside her.** You haven't been able to go to either of Jan's shows, and you did go to the Bee, so how 'bout you go to her show and I'll take Bobby to the Bee?

Carol: That'll work. What a busy semester we have! Jan and her art shows, Bobby and Cindy and the Bees, Marcia's prom and graduation, getting used to twins, Greg finishes up his first year of college, and I bet Peter has something going on...

Mike: Chuckles. Yeah, Julie Dunham!

Carol: Oh, Mike!

_Carolyn finishes and detaches, while Ryan continues nursing._

Mike: Want me to get her?

Carol: Please?

Mike: **Lifts his daughter.** C'mere, Kitten. Daddy's got you!

Carol: **Looks at her husband with their daughter and beams.** I love my life!

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 5-<em>


	6. Chapter 6

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 6**

_A/N—Six weeks later. It's the beginning of April. The twins are four months old. I'm splitting this into more than one chapter._

* * *

><p><em>It's the morning of the twins' checkup. Carol is feeding the twins and Mike is getting ready for work.<em>

Mike: I'm sorry I won't be able to come to the twins' appointment. Mr. Phillips is bringing in one of our clients and he wants me to give that presentation.

Carol: I know. **Sighing.** I just wish you could come. **A tear rolls down her cheek.**

Mike: Hey. **He kneels in front of her, looking her in the eye.** I bet I can get Steve to do the presentation for me. Mr. Phillips will understand.

Carol: No, it's okay. Alice has agreed to go with me. Besides, you need to do the presentation. It's your account. **She swallows. **I know I'm worrying over nothing. **Carolyn begins squirming. **Can you take her?

Mike: **Picks her up and burps her over his shoulder. **It's not nothing. You've always said a mother knows.

Ryan finishes. Carol burps him over her shoulder.

Carol: I hope I'm worrying over nothing.

Mike: **Kisses his wife on the cheek. **Let's just wait and see what the doctor has to say before we go worrying. **Kisses her other cheek. **Remember, whatever happens, we'll get through it.

Carol: You're right. **Ryan lets out a big burp. **Good boy!

_They change the babies and make their way downstairs. The kids greet their parents. The couples place the twins in their high chairs. Carol opens a jar of cereal. She and Mike juggle eating their breakfast and feeding their twins._

Bobby: Dad, did you get the hotel reservations for the Bee next weekend?

Mike: All set. We'll leave here after school on the eighteenth, and return the morning of the twentieth.

Peter: You got mine too?

Mike: Yes, and Greg's too.

Bobby: **Surprised.** Greg's coming too?

Mike: Yes, he is.

Cindy: I wish I were going, but with cheerleading tryouts and cheer camp that week and the next, I'd be too busy.

Bobby: Do you know whether or not they're putting sixth grade up like they did this year?

Cindy: Still haven't heard a thing.

Marcia: Do you hope they put sixth grade up or not?

Cindy: I'm not sure. I just hope Cassie doesn't make Varsity.

Carol: Well, you know you'll have to give her a fair shake.

Cindy: I know and I will. I'm just hoping, that's all.

Jan: Mom, are you still going to come to the art show?

Carol: Absolutely! I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Marcia: I'm coming too.

Cindy: So am I!

Carol: I figured we'd go out for manis and pedis that morning, and then head over there right after.

Jan: Alice, are you coming too?

Alice: **Apologetic. **I wish I could, but Sam and I are going to Seattle that weekend to settle my aunt's estate.

Marcia: Speaking of estates, when are you and Sam going to set a date?

Alice: Not yet, but when we do, you will be the first to know. **Changing the subject...** Speaking of dates, who are you going to ask to Senior Prom?

Marcia: I've already asked Charlie Johnson. We're going to Art Six and then the prom.

_The twins finish their cereal. Mike looks at his watch._

Mike: I've got to get going. Kids, it's time for you to get to school.

The kids finish their meal, grab their lunches and head to school. Mike kisses his wife and leaves for work.

Carol: Well little ones, let's get you ready for your doctor's appointment.

Alice: I'll get this little guy ready. **She lifts Ryan out of the high chair.**

_Carol and Alice clean and dress the twins and leave for their appointment._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Doctor's office<strong>

_Carol and Alice wait in the exam room for the doctor. Carol's pacing, holding Carolyn. Ryan sleeps on Alice's shoulder_.

Alice: You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet.

Carol: **Tries to smile. **I know, but I can't help it.

Alice: Well, maybe the doctor will be able to figure out what's going on.

Carol: You're right. **Addressing her daughter. **Things will be okay, won't it, sweetheart.

_The doctor knocks on the door and enters._

Pediatrician: Mrs. Brady? How are you?

Carol: Fine, thank you. **She doesn't sound convincing.**

Pediatrician: Let's take a look at these babies. **Alice places Ryan in the pediatrician's arms. **Oh, he's a strapping young man! How's his colic?

Carol: It seems to be improving.

_Carol beams. The doctor continues her examination._

Pediatrician: He's a big boy! He's sixteen pounds and 26 inches long. That's about fifty percent on the weight scale and over seventy-five on length. So, he's long and skinny.

Carol: Mike's gonna be happy about that.

Pediatrician: Any concerns or issues?

Carol: Ryan's a bit fussy, but I'm really worried about Carolyn.

Pediatrician: Oh? How so?

Carol: She doesn't seem to respond to sounds. Everything seems to startle Ryan, but with Carolyn, nothing seems to elicit a response. I don't mean to sound like a nervous mother. I've had three other kids, but they all responded to rattles, pots and pans, you name it.

Pediatrician: Let me check a few things.

_She takes the baby from Carol and tests Carolyn's hearing with different types of rattles and noisemakers in different locations. Ryan reacts to the sound, but Carolyn does not._

Pediatrician: I want to refer you to a specialist, an audiologist.

Carol: What do you think so far?

Pediatrician: I think your suspicions are correct.

_Carol absorbs the news as the doctor weighs and measures Carolyn._

Pediatrician: She's just under the average at 24 inches and 14 pounds. Little, but not too little.

_The doctor returns Carolyn to her mother_.

Carol: So, you're saying that most likely Carolyn's deaf?

Pediatrician: I want to wait on the audiologist's report, but yes it's very likely she is. **She pokes her head out of the room and summons a nurse.** Will you make an appointment with the audiologist for tomorrow if at all possible? I want to get Carolyn Brady in as soon as possible.

_The nurse makes the appointment and returns._

Pediatrician: Thanks! **She returns to the room. **I've got an appointment here for tomorrow at ten.

_Carol nods absently, and takes the paper._

Pediatrician: I wish I could do more, but she'll be in good hands with him.

* * *

><p><em>The pediatrician says her goodbye. Alice and Carol gather the twins. Carol pays the cashier and they load the kids into the car. Carol sits in the driver's side, puts her head on the steering wheel and cries.<em>

Carol: My baby's deaf. **She chokes between sobs. **My baby girl is deaf!

Alice, heartbroken over her friend's pain, hands her a tissue and sits silently by.

Carol: She'll never hear my voice, or her brothers and sisters sing, or …. I want my baby girl to hear. I knew something was wrong! How am I gonna tell Mike or the kids?

Alice: You'll find the right way.

_Carol nods, dries her tears, starts the car and heads home._

* * *

><p><em>Carol, Alice and the twins return home. Ryan and Carolyn are asleep in their car seats. Alice picks up Ryan and Carol picks up Carolyn, and carry them into the house. They enter the nursery. Carol sits in the rocker and holds her daughter close.<em>

Carol: **Still stunned. **Go ahead and lie him in his crib.

Alice: **Kisses the baby on his forehead. **Sleep well. I'll be downstairs getting the laundry done if you need anything.

_Carol nods as Alice lays him in his crib and exits the room. Tears stream down Carol's face_.

Carol: Carolyn, you can't hear me, can you? Will you ever be able to hear my voice, or your father's, or even your own? **She sighs. **What will your world be like without sound? Will things sound muffled, like when someone has a head cold or water in their ears? **She feels a tear roll down her cheek. **If I could make this go away, I would! **She looks at her daughter.** Let's go lie down for a nap.

* * *

><p><em>Carol carries her daughter into the master bedroom. She lays Carolyn in the middle of the bed, then lies down and curls around her baby. Soon, she falls asleep. A couple hours later, Alice is making lunch.<em>

Alice: **Calls up the stairs. **Mrs. Brady, I've got lunch fixed.

_She doesn't hear any response, so she peeks into the nursery. Ryan is squirming, making noises as if he's about to awaken._

Alice: Let me check on your mother, then I'll come get you.

_She opens the bedroom door and sees Carol curled around her daughter. Both are asleep. Alice shuts the door, goes back to the nursery and lifts Ryan from the crib._

Alice: Let's check your diaper. Then, we'll get you a bottle. Your mommy's still asleep. She and your sister have had a hard day.

_She checks his diaper and feels that it's wet. His outfit is also wet, so she changes his diaper and puts him in a fresh onesie._

Alice: Let's get your bottle.

_She descends the stairs and fixes his bottle. Ryan squirms and begins fussing._

Alice: I'm getting it, little man. Just have some patience.

_The bottle's finished heating up. She tests it on her arm. Feeling that it's a good temperature, she goes into the family room, turns on the television, sits on the couch and begins feeding Ryan. He gulps the bottle down quickly_.

Alice: Wow! You must be really hungry. Slow down, kiddo. You'll get yourself a tummy ache.

_Carol awakens and opens her eyes. Her head feels like it's going to explode. She sees that Carolyn's wide awake._

Carol: **Smiles.** There's my sweet girl! **Carolyn smiles as Carol tickles her chin.** Are you hungry? **Picks up her daughter. **I bet your brother's hungry too. Let's go see if he's awake, and I'll get you two fed.

Carol walks into the nursery and sees that Ryan's not in his crib.

Carol: **Still talking to her daughter. **I bet Alice has him.

She goes downstairs and hears the television in the family room, so she opens the swinging door. There, she sees Alice burping Ryan over her shoulder and smiles.

Carol: How long has he been awake?

Alice: **Startles. **Oh! I didn't hear you come in. He's been up for about forty-five minutes. You were asleep, so I gave him a bottle. Hope that's okay.

Carol: Of course, thank you. **She sits on the other couch and gets Carolyn started. **Your brother's had his lunch, so let's get you your lunch. **She sighs and chokes back tears.**

Alice: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: I'm still talking to her as if she can hear me.

Alice: She may not be able to hear you, but she can still feel the vibrations of your voice. Besides, if you and Mr. Brady keep talking to her, she'll eventually learn how to read lips. _And,_ you don't know how much hearing she may have. It may be enough to pick up language.

Carol: **Surprised. **Alice, how did you get to know so much about this?

Alice: I had a cousin who was deaf. She went to a boarding school for deaf children, but when she came home for visits, she could read lips and do sign language. I never learned how to sign, but her sister did. So, I could talk to her through her sister. She eventually became a teacher at that school and married the Headmaster. Last I heard, they had three daughters. One was deaf and two could hear.

Carol: **Smiles. **Thank you, Alice. I really needed to hear that.

* * *

><p><em>The kids come home that afternoon. Carol is in the living room, playing with the twins on their blanket. Carolyn is lying under a light up baby gym and cooing. Carol holds Ryan in her lap and rolls a musical light-up ball. Ryan giggles with delight.<em>

Carol: You like the ball? **She smiles and kisses the top of his head. **Hear the ball? **She feels a lump in her throat and swallows it.**

_Peter comes home first. He bites into an apple and crosses the living room. He sees his mom and stops._

Carol: How was your day?

Peter: Good. I got an A on my Geometry test.

Carol: Great!

Peter: It wasn't that hard. I'm still a bit worried about my Chemistry test. That one just about ate my lunch.

Carol: I know you've been studying hard for it. Do you have any homework?

Peter: No, but I've got to get ready to go to work. I'm working a six to ten tonight.

Carol frowns.

Peter: I know you don't like us working on school nights, but I traded shifts with another coworker so he could be out of town this past weekend for his sister's wedding. He gets back home tomorrow. My boss is great. He understands and doesn't want work to interfere with school.

Carol: That's good. **Tries to look positive, but is having difficulty.**

Peter: **Notices something's "off." **Mom? Are you okay?

Carol: Yes.

_Peter raises an eyebrow and heads upstairs to his room. Marcia comes home and sees her mother playing with the twins._

Carol: How was your day?

Marcia: I got my graduation announcements today.

Carol: **Swallows another lump. **Do you need help addressing them?

Marcia: No, but I will need to borrow the address book.

Carol: It's in the left hand drawer next to my vanity.

Marcia: Thanks. **Pauses. **Is there something wrong?

Carol tries to deflect her daughter's question, but Marcia shoots her mother a look of disbelief.

Carol: **Sighs. **I'm just not feeling too well right now.

Marcia: Do you want me to take the twins for you?

Carol: You don't have to if you don't want to.

Marcia: It's fine. I haven't had a lot of time recently to love on my baby brother and sister.

_Carol nods and passes Ryan to his sister. Jan comes in about that same time._

Jan: Hi mom! **She bends down and picks Carolyn up. **Hi, li'l sis! You had a good day?

Carol: How was your day?

Jan: Pretty good! I've got one of my hardest debates coming up next week.

Carol: Oh?

Jan: Did the Supreme Court act within Constitutional boundaries in their decision on Roe vs Wade? We've got "no."

Carol: Wow! That sounds tough!

Jan: I think it'll be good.

Carol: Do you know what arguments you'll use?

Jan: I've got some ideas. Tomorrow, the team's going to get together after school and go over some of our arguments.

_Marcia and Jan carry the twins upstairs. They walk past the boys' bedroom and see Peter getting ready for work. Peter sees his sisters carrying the twins._

Peter: Hey, do you know what's wrong with mom? She seemed "off" today.

Marcia: I thought so too. I asked her about it and she just said she "wasn't feeling too well today."

Jan: I wonder if it had something to do with the twins' doctor's appointment this morning?

_They continue talking and Bobby and Cindy enter the boys' room._

Cindy: What's up with mom?

Peter: So you noticed too?

Bobby: Yeah, she's not like herself today.

Marcia: She was evasive when I asked her today.

Peter: Same with me too.

Jan: **Frowns. **I think I need to get this little girl changed. **Sing-songs to her sister. **I think you're getting a little stinky.

Marcia: This one's a real stinker too.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening, Mike comes home. He sees that Carol's in the bedroom, cradling Carolyn and crying. He sits on the bed beside her.<em>

Mike: Hey, I take it the doctor's appointment didn't go well.

Carol shakes her head.

Mike: What did she say?

Carol: She's deaf. **She lets that settle in and continues. **The doctor wants us to go to an audiologist tomorrow so we can find out the extent of hearing loss. **Tears continue to stream down her face.**I want her to hear so badly.

Mike: Me too.

Carol: I can't imagine her not being able to hear birds, traffic or our voices…. Mike, what is she gonna do?

Mike: Let's just wait until we talk to the doctor before we get too worked up. Whatever happens, we'll love her like we do now. We've faced challenges before and we'll get through this one.

Carol: You're right.** She looks down at her sleeping daughter.** I just love her so much!

Mike: We both do.

Carol: When should we tell the kids?

Mike: How about tomorrow night? We'll know a little more when we go tomorrow and they need to know what's going on.

Carol: I think that's a good idea.

Mike: Ryan asleep in the nursery?

Carol nods.

Mike: How did his check up go?

Carol: Perfectly healthy. He's sixteen pounds and 26 inches long. She said that's about fifty percent on the weight scale and over seventy-five on length.

Mike: **Grins. **That's my boy!

Carol: **Smiles. **The doctor said other than her ears, Carolyn's healthy. She's just under the average at 24 inches and 14 pounds. She said Carolyn's "little, bt not too little."

Mike: Does the fact that we didn't know about her until her birth factor into her ears or small size?

Carol: She didn't say. **Looks downcast. **Maybe I should've gotten those ultrasounds. Maybe if I had, we would've known about her and... I dunno. **Tears stream down her face.**

Mike: Do you seriously think that would've made a difference?

Carol: No. **She cradles Carolyn protectively. **But I still can't help thinking if I did something different, she'd be okay.

Mike: **Kisses her on the cheek. **Whatever happens, whatever we find out tomorrow, she'll be okay. We all will be. **I'll call Mr. Phillips tomorrow morning and let him know we've got a family emergency.**

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 6-<em>


	7. Chapter 7

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

_**Chapter 7**_

_A/N—Continuation of the previous chapter._

* * *

><p><em><em>Mike and Carol get ready for the audiologist appointment.<em>_

Mike: What time is your mom coming over?

Carol: She should be here about nine_._

__Carol walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth.__

Mike: **Picks up the phone and begins dialing. **I'm gonna go ahead and call Mr. Phillips. **The phone rings. **Mr. Phillips' office, please.

Mr. Phillips: Mr. Phillips here.

Mike: Mr. Phillips? It's Mike.

Mr. Phillips: What can I do for you?

Mike: I'm needing to take off this morning.

Mr. Phillips: Oh?

Mike: **Exhales. **We're having to take Carolyn to a specialist this morning.

Mr. Phillips: **Concerned. **Is it serious?

Mike: We don't know yet.

Mr. Phillips: Take whatever time you need. Just be with your family. Keep me posted.

Mike: Thanks. **He hangs up.**

Carol walks out of the bathroom.

Carol: What did Mr. Phillips say?

Mike: He said to take whatever time I need.

Carol: That's a relief. **Embraces her husband. **He's been so good to us.

Mike: He understands that family is important.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nine O'clock.<strong>_

__Carol is sitting in the rocking chair in the living room, nursing the twins. The doorbell rings. Mike exits the den and answers the door.__

Mike: Mom. Thanks for coming.

Martha: I'm glad to help. How's Carol?

Mike: This is really hard on her...on both of us, but we want to know what the audiologist has to say.

Martha: Well, you know Henry and I will be here for you.

Mike: Thank you.

__Martha enters the house and greets her daughter.__

Martha: Hey, sweetheart.

Carol: Thanks for coming. **Her eyes are sad.**

Martha: Of course! I'm glad I could come.

Ryan finishes up and detaches.

Carol: Mom, can you take him?

Martha: Come here, young man. Come see your Gramma. **She puts the baby on her shoulder.** You know everything will be all right. No matter what happens, you and Mike and your children will be all right.

__Carol nods, holding back tears. One escapes her eye.__

Martha: Oh sweetheart! I didn't mean to make you cry.

Carol: I just feel like this is all my fault.

Martha: It's not. You didn't do anything wrong. I saw how you took care of yourself when you were pregnant.

Carol: But shouldn't I have known I was carrying twins? How could I neglect my daughter like that?

Martha: **Strokes her daughter's face. **Carol Ann Brady. You were NEVER neglectful! This isn't your fault. Sometimes things happen.

Carol: That's what Mike says.

Martha: He's right.

Carolyn detaches and Carol places her on her shoulder. She snuggles close to her baby.

Carol: I know in my head, but it's hard convincing my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Audiologist appointment<strong>_

__Carol, holding Carolyn, paces in the examination room.__

Mike: Carol, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet.

Carol: **Continues pacing. **I just can't help it.

Mike: Pacing won't change anything.

Carol: I know, but it's something to do. I can't sit still right now.

__The audiologist knocks on the door and enters. Carol ceases her pacing and sits by her husband.__

Audiologist: Mr. and Mrs. Brady? I've read the notes the pediatrician sent over.

Mike: And?

Audiologist: I'd like to examine Carolyn and then perform a hearing test.

Carol nods and passes the baby to the doctor.

Audiologist: **Begins examining the baby. **Does she react to toys or pots or pans?

Carol: **Sad. **None of those. I've tried squeaking toys or tapping on pots outside her field of vision, and she doesn't react. Her twin does, but she doesn't.

Audiologist: **Looks in the baby's ears. **It's hard to say, but it looks like there's some sort of inner ear deformity. I want to get an X-ray and hearing test. **He picks the baby up. **Mrs. Brady, if you'd like, you can come with me while we get some X-rays and the hearing test.

__Carol nods, receives her daughter and follows the doctor to the X-ray room. The doctor gets X-rays from multiple views and gets them processed. While the films develop, he sets up the hearing test. Carol places the baby in the bassinet, and the doctor puts earphones on the baby. After the exam, they return to the examination room. Mike is reading the newspaper.__

Audiologist: I'll have the results of the tests in a few days. I'll have my nurse make an appointment for her so I can go over the reports with you.

Carol: What do you think?

Audiologist: She does have some inner ear deformity, which may be causing her some hearing loss, but we won't be able to tell the extent until we get the reports back.

He leaves and the nurse enters the room

Nurse: I can get you in Monday morning at nine o'clock. The reports should be in by then.

Mike: Thank you.

__Carol cradles their daughter, while Mike leads her out of the office. Mike unlocks the car doors and then Carol straps Carolyn into her car seat. She falls into her husband's arms.__

Carol: Oh Mike! Our baby's deaf! **She cries in his embrace. **What are we gonna do?

Mike: Until Monday, we'll keep doing what we've been doing—loving on her and the rest of the kids as best we can. We'll find out what we need to do then.

Carol: Mike, I...**She chokes back a sob. **

Mike: **Looks her in the eye. **I'm going to keep saying this until it sinks in, it's not your fault, Carol. This is something that just happened.

Carol: I'll try to remember that. **She sniffs. **Can you call my dad and your folks and have them meet mom at the house? I want to tell our parents and then we'll tell Alice and the kids tonight. And, we'll need to call Greg and have him over for supper. Please?

Mike: I will. **They end their embrace and Mike goes back into the building and calls their parents. He returns to the car and gets in the driver's seat. **They'll meet us there.

Carol: **In the front passenger seat. **Thanks.

Mike: We'd better get going. **He kisses her on the cheek. **I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady house<strong>

__Just as Mike and Carol pull into the driveway, Thomas and Agnes Brady and Henry Tyler pull up. __

Mike: I'll greet our folks. Just get Carolyn and go into the living room.

Carol nods and wordlessly gets her daughter and goes inside the house. Mike meets his parents and father-in-law.

Mike: Mom, Dad, Dad.

Agnes: **Hugs her son. **We got here as soon as possible. You sounded worried over the phone. What did the doctor say?

Thomas: Agnes, let's go inside and let them settle in.

Meanwhile, in the living room.

Martha: **Sees Carol walking in with Carolyn. **I take it things didn't go well.

Carol: No. **She blinks back tears.**

__The four walk inside and meet Carol, Martha and the twins in the living room. Carol's cradling Carolyn close, Ryan's asleep in his baby swing.____Martha stands up and greets her husband and the Bradys. A look of shock and concern crosses her face.__

_Martha: __Henry, what's going on? Mike, Carol?_

__Carol sits in the rocker with Carolyn, Henry and Martha on the couch, and Thomas and Agnes on the easy chairs. Mike stands by his wife.__

Mike: **Somber. **We took Carolyn for an appointment with the audiologist.

Agnes: What is it, son?

Mike: **Clasps his wife's hand; she gives it a squeeze. **Ca...Carolyn's d...deaf. **Tears of anguish roll down his cheeks.**

Tears stream down Carol's face.

Agnes: Oh son!

Martha: What did the doctor say?

Mike: We won't know the extent of hearing loss, but the audiologist did say she's got an inner ear deformity, which may be the cause of her impairment.

__Thomas and Henry appear crushed.__

Thomas: Can they operate?

Mike: We'll find out Monday if there's something he can do.

Henry: Is there anything we can do?

Mike: Right now, no.

Martha: When will you tell the kids?

Mike: Tonight.

Agnes: If you want me to keep Ryan on Monday, I will.

Mike: Yes, thank you. Her appointment's at nine, so we'd need you here at eight.

Agnes: I will be.

They talk a few minutes and then prepare to leave. Martha and Agnes give Mike and Carol a hug and kiss the tops of the babies' heads. Henry and Thomas kiss Carol on the cheek, give Mike a light embrace, and also kiss the tops of the babies' heads. Mike walks the four out while Carol holds her daughter close and cries.

Carol: **Sees Mike re-enter the living room. **Oh, Mike!

__Mike embraces his wife and daughter and weeps.__

* * *

><p><strong>That evening<strong>

__It's quiet around the dinner table. The older six try to converse, but they see that their parents are quiet. Carol feeds the twins cereal as they sit in highchairs next to her.__

Greg: My band is playing at the student center this weekend.

Peter: Can we come?

Greg: Sure!

Marcia: I got the invitations addressed. Mom, can you check my list to make sure I didn't miss anyone?

Carol nods.

Cindy: Shelley and I got our team cheer for tryouts choreographed.

Marcia: Oh? How is it?

Cindy: It's really good. I can't wait to teach it during tryouts.

Peter: Bobby, still studying your spelling?

Bobby: Of course, troglodyte. T-R-O-G-L-O-D-Y-T-E.

Peter: Very funny.

Mike: Kids, after dinner, your mother and I want to have a meeting in the family room.

Jan: **Grows concerned. **Anything wrong?

Mike: We'll discuss it then. Go ahead and finish up your dinner.

__The kids finish their meal, clear their plates, and then gather in the family room. Alice follows the kids. Mike and Carol join them. Mike holds Ryan and Carol holds Carolyn. Mike and Carol sit on the couch facing the sliding glass door. The older girls sit on the other couch, and the boys and Alice pull up chairs from the table.__

Mike: As you know, your mother and I took Carolyn to a specialist this morning.

Peter: Is she okay?

Mike: She's deaf.

Marcia: **Feels like she's been punched in the gut. **What?!

Alice: Oh no!

Bobby: You mean she can't hear?

Carol: **Sad. **No, she can't.

Mike: We won't know the extent of her hearing loss until her follow-up appointment on Monday.

Jan's crying and can't speak. Greg and Peter sit, stunned.

Cindy: How can we talk to her and help her communicate? Do you want us to learn sign language?

Mike: We can talk about it more after we find out what the report says.

* * *

><p><em><em>After the family meeting concludes, Greg leaves for his apartment. Hank is watching television and sees Greg's ashen face.<em>_

Hank: Whoa, man! What's up?

Greg: Just got back from my folks'.

Hank: Why do you look like your dog got run over?

Greg: Mom and dad took Carolyn to a specialist and they found out she's deaf.

Hank: Oh, man! How are your folks?

Greg: In shock. Mom thought something was wrong. Carolyn doesn't respond to squeak toys, or pots and pans, or even Ryan when he cries from colic.

Hank: You know she'll be okay.

Greg: **Annoyed. **What do you mean she'll be okay? She's deaf.

Hank: **Holds his hands up in a defensive posture. **What I mean is she's got a great family. You, your brothers and sisters and your folks are really great people. She may not be able to hear, but she'll be okay. You and your family will make sure she's okay.

Greg: Thanks. Think I needed that.

Hank: No problem.

* * *

><p><em><em>The rest of the older Brady kids go to their bedrooms. Marcia writes in her journal. Peter and Bobby solemnly get ready for bed. Jan and Cindy talk.<em>_

Cindy: I can't believe it! **She sighs and sits on her bed.**

Jan: I thought something was wrong, but I didn't want to believe it. **Tears roll down her cheeks.**

Cindy: I know! She was quiet, but that's all I thought it was.

Jan: Imagine! Not being able to hear anything! Not birds, or mom's singing...

Cindy: **Grins a little bit, trying to comfort herself. **Or even one of dad's lectures.

Jan: **Chuckles. **Even that. **She sighs. **I can't imagine not being able to hear._  
><em>

Cindy: Me either.

* * *

><p><em><em>In the nursery, Mike and Carol get the twins ready for bed. Mike is dressing Ryan while Carol is in the rocker, nursing Carolyn.<em>_

_C_arol: I want to bring Carolyn back into our room.

Mike: Why?

Carol: Because she needs to be with us at night.

Mike: **Changing his son's diaper. **She'll be fine in here.

Carolyn finishes; Carol sits her on her lap and burps her.

Carol: **Protesting. **Mike.

Mike finishes changing and dressing Ryan. Then, with Ryan on his shoulder, he kneels in front of Carol.

Mike: We can't coddle her, Carol.

Carol: **Defensive. **I'm not.

Mike: If we treat her differently from Ryan, she'll never gain any independence.

Carol: But she is different.

__Carolyn messes her diaper, so Carol gets up and changes and dresses her daughter.__

Mike: **Puts his hand on her shoulder. **Besides her hearing, she's not any different. We can't baby her.

Carol: Mike.

Mike: **Annoyed. **Carol, no. We either bring both of them into our room, or we let them sleep here in their cribs.

Tears well in Carol's eyes and threaten to escape.

Mike: Look, I get it. I want to take both of them, wrap them up and protect them from everything bad, but we can't do that. We have to let them grow up.

Carol: They're four months old. **She sighs. **Right now, I'd feel more secure having her beside me. How 'bout we bring them into our room for tonight, or until we find out more from the audiologist?

Mike: **Sighs in resignation. **Tonight and Monday night, and that's all. We don't want to mess up their routines.

Carol: All right.

__Carol finishes dressing their daughter and they carry their twins to the master bedroom. They kiss their youngest son and daughter good night and place them in their cradles at the foot of Mike and Carol's bed. Then, they crawl into bed.__

Carol: **Kisses her husband on the lips. **Thank you, Mike.

Mike: You're welcome. I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

Mike plants a gentle kiss on her lips, then sleep quickly overtakes them.

* * *

><p><em><em>-End of Chapter 7-<em>_

__A/N—Next chapter is part 3.__


	8. Chapter 8

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 8**

_A/N1—Continuation of the previous chapter. A few days later, Mike and Carol take Carolyn for the report about her hearing tests._

_A/N2—Sorry about some of the formatting errors of the last two chapters. messed up the formatting when I was uploading the documents. I thought I'd gotten it all fixed, but I guess I didn't._

* * *

><p><strong>The following Monday<strong>

_Mike and Carol are finishing eating their breakfast and feeding the twins their cereal. The older children are about to leave for school._

Mike: Anyone have plans after school?

Cindy: I've got cheerleading tryouts today at school.

Bobby: Did Cassie sign up?

Cindy: **Rolls her eyes. **Of course. She's bound and determined to make my life miserable.

Jan: Are they putting sixth grade up next year?

Cindy: No, so I'll still be the youngest in Junior High.

Marcia: Isn't that going to be hard being captain and in the youngest grade?

Cindy: The cheerleaders coming back next year respect me. I'm still thinking about asking Millicent to be co-captain.

Jan: Good! I like Millicent. She doesn't seem to put up with a lot of junk.

Cindy: No, she doesn't.

Peter: Julie and I are going to Haskell's after school. We're taking her sister Katie. She just turned two and Julie wanted to take her little sister for ice cream.

Jan: That's really nice of you two.

Bobby: **Snickering. **Man, you're sweet on her, for sure!

Peter: So?

Mike: That'll do. **Changing the subject. **Remember, we want you home by dinnertime. We'll have the results of Carolyn's tests from last week today.

_The kids grow somber._

Mike: Whatever we find out, we'll get through this together.

_The kids finish their breakfast and leave for school. Mike lifts Carolyn out of her chair, and Carol, Ryan. They carry their youngest to the nursery and dress them for the day._

Carol: **Changing Ryan on the changing table. **Mike, can you get the blue onesie out of the dresser? It's in the second drawer.

Mike grabs the garment and gets a purple one out for Carolyn. He passes Ryan's to Carol.

Carol: **Dressing her son. **There you go, sweet boy! **She kisses him on the cheek and he giggles. She smiles. **Who's a happy boy? You are!

_Mike changes Carolyn, using a pad on the dresser._

Mike: There you go, Kitten! **He studies his daughter. **You are such a beautiful girl, just like your mother.

Carol: **Blushing. **Oh, Mike!

_Meanwhile, the doorbell rings and Alice answers it._

Alice: Mrs. Brady, come in!

Agnes: Hi Alice, how are you?

Alice: Doing very well, thank you! And you?

Agnes: **Absently. **Fine, thank you. How are Mike and Carol?

Alice: Holding their own. They're putting on a brave face, but we know they're understandably heartbroken.

Agnes: Indeed.

_Mike and Carol, holding their twins, descend the stairs. Agnes spots and walks toward them._

Agnes: Mike, Carol!

_Agnes embraces her son and daughter-in-law, and kisses each of the babies._

Mike: Thanks for watching Ryan.

Agnes: I'm glad to spend time with my youngest grandson.

Carol: **Passing Ryan to his Grandmother. **And he's glad to spend time with his Gramma.

_Ryan smiles and coos at his Grandmother._

Carol: He's been fed and changed, so he should be good for awhile.

Agnes: **Sing-songs to Ryan. **We'll have a lot of fun together, won't we?

_Mike and Carol smile at the pair._

Mike: We've gotta get going.

_Mike and Carol kiss Ryan on the cheek, and Agnes kisses Carolyn._

Agnes: Good luck. See you soon.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Audiologist's office.<strong>

_Carol is having difficulty sitting still and begins pacing, holding Carolyn. Mike, realizing nothing he says will calm his wife's nerves, quietly reads the newspaper. The audiologist knocks on the door. He greets the Bradys and then discusses the test results. Carol sits in a chair beside her husband._

Audiologist: I have the results of your daughter's tests.

Mike: What do they say?

_The doctor gets out a model of an ear and the test reports._

Audiologist: It seems that Carolyn has an inner ear deformity, part of which is causing her hearing loss. However, she does seem to have some conduction loss too. **He explains the deformity and where the conduction loss is.**

Carol: **Heartbroken. **What does that mean? Can you operate?

Audiologist: It is operable, which might restore some of her hearing. However, with conduction loss, there's not much that can be done to restore hearing.

Mike: So what you're saying is that Carolyn is deaf and that an operation may not change that.

_Carol begins to cry._

Audiologist: Exactly.

Mike: If Carolyn were your daughter, would you operate?

Audiologist: Right now, she's got about a ninety percent hearing loss in one ear and eighty in her other. With the operation, she might wind up with around a seventy percent hearing loss in both.

Mike: That's pretty significant. When would you operate?

Audiologist: I'd prefer we wait until the first of next year. I don't like operating on kids less than a year old.

Mike: Thank you.

Audiologist: In the meantime, I'd go ahead and sign your family up for sign language classes. Even if we're able to get her to seventy percent loss or better, she'll need to depend on sign language to help her communicate.

Carol: **Trying to hold it together.** What about teaching her to talk, or lip read? I've heard some people who are deaf do that instead.

Audiologist: I know you're probably concerned about her seeming different from her twin or other peers. However, I'd strongly recommend the sign language. I can also recommend a good speech therapist who specializes in working with the deaf to teach her how to speak and lip read too. She can work with the two of you on how to help her use whatever hearing she has.

Mike: Thanks. **He looks at his wife. **We'd like the information on the classes and the therapist sounds like a good idea too.

_Carol just nods._

Audiologist: Her name is Kathy and I can get you an appointment set up.

* * *

><p><em>After the audiologist sets up the appointment, Mike and Carol leave. Carol straps Carolyn into her car seat and the couple gets in the car. Carol is very quiet.<em>

Mike: Honey?

Carol: **Begins crying. **Mike! She's deaf! My baby's deaf!

Mike: We'll get her the operation after Christmas.

Carol: There are no guarantees, and even with that, she'll still be legally deaf.

Mike: Listen, Carolyn's the same person she was before the doctors' appointments. It's only us that have changed. We'll deal and she'll be fine.

Carol: **Still crying. **I know. Just hold me.

_They embrace._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady House<strong>

_Ryan is sitting on his Grandmother's knee, smiling as she sings to him._

Agnes: This is the way we clap our hands! Clap our hands! Clap our hands! This is the way we clap our hands, early in the morning!

_She looks up and sees a somber Mike and Carol, holding a sleeping Carolyn. Carol sits in the rocking chair and cradles her daughter._

Agnes: **Concerned. **Mike?

Mike: **Shakes his head. **She didn't get a good report. Dad and Carol's parents are on their way over.

Agnes: I'm so sorry.

_The doorbell rings. Mike answers the door to reveal Carol's parents and Thomas Brady. Martha embraces her son-in-law. Thomas sits by his wife on the couch, the Tylers sit in the easy chairs, and Mike stands by his wife. Mike sees Alice cleaning the kitchen, from the corner of his eye. She joins Agnes and Thomas on the couch._

Mike: Come on in, Alice.

Martha: I assume you didn't receive good news.

Mike: **Almost in tears. **She's legally deaf. **He lets that sink in and the continues. **The doctor says she's got about a ninety percent hearing loss in one ear and eighty in her other.

_The five sit, stunned._

Henry: Can he operate?

Mike: He can after she turns a year old, but it won't fix her hearing loss entirely.

Agnes: What do you mean?

Mike: She's got an inner ear deformity, which they can operate on, but she's also got significant conduction loss too. **He explains what the doctor told them. **The operation may get her to a seventy percent hearing loss in both.

Martha: What does the doctor recommend?

Mike: He's going to enroll Carol and me in sign language classes, and we'll work with a speech therapist too, so we can help her communicate. We're going to enroll Peter, Jan, Bobby and Cindy in sign language courses and will ask Greg and Marcia to do the same.

Alice: A...and Mr. Brady, Sam and I will also enroll in sign language courses.

Henry: As will we.

Agnes: We will, too.

Carol: **Almost in a whisper. **We'll also have the therapist teach her how to lip read and speak to help her communicate.

Thomas: Good. Give her as many ways to communicate as possible.

Mike: That's what we were thinking.

Martha: Anything else we can do?

Mike: Can you guys tell the rest of the family?

Agnes: Of course.

Mike: Wait until tomorrow though. We want to tell the kids tonight.

Martha: Whatever you need.

Carol: **Softly. **Thank you.

_Soon, the elder Bradys and Tylers leave. Alice begins the laundry. Carol carries Carolyn upstairs, while Mike follows with Ryan. They get the babies' diapers changed._

Carol: I'm going to take a nap. I'd like the twins with me right now.

Mike: All right.

_They exit the nursery and go into their bedroom. Mike hangs the "Do Not Disturb" sign and closes the door behind them. The pair lay the babies in the middle of the bed and then climb into their sides of the bed._

Carol: **Tears roll down her face. **Oh Mike!

Mike: **Takes her hand. **I know.

Carol: I just can't believe it.

Mike: It's times like this I feel so useless. A father's supposed to protect his family, and I can't do anything about this.

Carol: I'm glad she has Ryan. He can look out for her as they're growing up.

Mike: Like you said, a built in best friend.

_Carol looks at the twins, who are cuddled together, asleep. She strokes her son's head. Then, her eyes meet her husband's._

Carol: I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>That afternoon at Fillmore Junior High<strong>

_Cheerleader tryouts are underway. The current Varsity and Junior Varsity cheerleaders are sitting on one bleachers section and the girls, who are not currently cheerleaders, sit on another. Shelley and Cindy sit at a table, facing the basketball court._

Coach Muncie: May I have your attention, please. We want to welcome you to cheerleader tryouts for the 1975-76 school year. We have a two-step process with tryouts. Today, you'll find out whether or not you make the cut. Those who make the cut will go to cheer camp after school each day starting next week. At the end of camp, you'll have your final try out and then you'll find out if you're on the squad. You can either quietly leave after your grade tries out and find out the results tomorrow, or you can quietly wait, support your classmates and potential squad mates, and see the results after everyone tries out.

_The girls cheer and applaud._

Coach Muncie: I'm going to turn things over to our outgoing captain, Shelley Jenkins, and our incoming captain, Cindy Brady.

Shelley: Hi cheerleaders! Are you ready to try out?

_The girls cheer_.

Shelley: Louder! ARE YOU READY TO TRY OUT?!

_The girls cheer louder._

Shelley: Well, let's go! Cindy, take it!

Cindy: Welcome girls! I'm gonna be your cheerleading captain for next year. Upcoming ninth graders can only try out for the Varsity squad. Seventh and eighth graders can try out for either squad. Now, I want you to line up, first with the upcoming ninth, eighth and seventh graders, who want to try out for the Varsity squad,, and then the eighth and seventh graders, who want to try out for the Junior Varsity Squad.

_The girls, with the help of the current cheerleaders and coaches, line up according to grade. The tryouts begin. Cassie lines up with the girls trying out for Varsity squad._

Cindy: Tonya Lane, you're up!

_Tonya performs her routine, finishing in a tumbling run._

Shelley: Good job! Thank you! Amanda Smith, you're next.

_Amanda performs her routine. Student after student tries out. Soon, it's Cassie's turn._

Cindy: Cassie Hathaway, it's your turn.

Cassie: You'd better be fair. **She sneers. **Of course, this is Cindy Brady that we're talking about.

Coach Muncie: Cassie, that'll be enough. One more outburst and you will not be eligible to try out.

Cassie: Yes, ma'am.

Shelley: You may begin.

_Cassie performs her routine. Cindy is surprised that she is actually very good._

Cindy: Good job.

_Cassie nods and sits back on the bleachers._

Shelley: Tammy Rutledge!

_Soon, the Varsity tryouts are over._

Cindy: Okay, thank you to all who tried out for Varsity squad.! Good job. Now, eighth and seventh graders trying out for Junior Varsity, are you ready?

_The students cheer and soon, tryouts are complete._

Coach Muncie: Thank you girls for trying out. You should be commended for doing such a good job and making our decisions much harder. We will have the results in a few minutes. Those who make the cut for the cheer clinic, be sure to pick up your information packets and turn in your permission slips to me by the end of the week. Remember, you can't come to cheer clinic without the slips.

_It seems like an eternity while Cindy, Shelley and Coach Muncie go through all the girls' scores._

Cindy: I really like Lori Maness.

Shelley: Me too. She's really improved from last year.

Cindy: Her tumbling run was the best.

Shelley: Do you think she has what it takes? She did start a little shaky.

Cindy: I think so. Once she got into it, she was really good. Remember, I fell during my tryouts.

Shelley: She wasn't the best. There were other girls who were better. I really like Amanda Smith. Now THAT's a cheerleader.

Cindy: She was super. And, I almost hate to admit it, but Cassie was spectacular.

Shelley: **Hesitant. **Do you think you could handle having her on the squad with you?

Cindy: It wouldn't be easy, but if she's willing to behave herself, she'd be an asset to the squad.

Shelley: How many spots can we take?

Coach Muncie: You know there are ten spots per team with two alternates each, which means there are twenty spots with four alternates total. We have three grades this year, which we're working with.

Cindy: How many girls are either moving away or graduating to high school?

Shelley: There's five of us leaving for high school next year.

Cindy: Yeah, and Jennifer, Millicent, Darci, Nancy and myself are going to be on the Varsity Squad, which leaves five Varsity spots and two alternates open. We've only got four people staying on Junior Varsity unless they make it to Varsity, so that leaves six spots and two alternates open.

Coach Muncie: Right, so you've got fifteen spots open for three grades.

Cindy: How many spots can we take for camp?

Shelley: Forty.

Coach Muncie: That's correct.

Cindy: That seems like a lot.

Coach Muncie: Remember, those who don't make the cut for cheerleader are eligible for pom-pom girl and they've got a lot of spots open.

Cindy: Yeah, we've got only nine people returning and we usually take twenty girls and four alternates.

Shelley: So captain, do we have our list?

Cindy: I think so!

Shelley: So, go do your thing, girl!

_Coach Muncie calls the girls to order with her whistle._

Coach Muncie: We have the results of the tryouts. First, I want to thank you all for trying out. Most of you will be in some squad. If you're not selected to be a cheerleader, you have the option of trying out for pom-pom girl. I'm going to turn it over to Cindy, your Fillmore Junior High Varsity Squad Captain.

Cindy: I want to congratulate you for a good tryout! I'm going to read the names of the girls who made the cut. When I call your name, please come up to the front. Lori Maness, Amanda Smith, Tonya Lane...

_Cassie is trying unsuccessfully to hide her nervousness._

Cindy: ...and Cassie Hathaway.

_Cassie joins the others on the court._

Cindy: Congratulations! Remember, bring Coach Muncie your permission slips no later than Friday. Shelley will hand out the slips and the requirements for camp.

_The girls receive slips from Shelley and then leave the gym._

Cindy: Millicent!

_Millicent stops and approaches her friend._

Cindy: I want to make you co-captain for next year.

Millicent: **Surprised. **Me? I thought you'd ask Darci or Jennifer, since they've been on the squad longer than I have.

Cindy: Yes, they have been, but Darci will be in ninth grade and will go to Westdale the next year, and Jennifer's in my grade. I want someone who won't be the youngest and will be here for more than one year.

Millicent: I see.

Cindy: Do you accept?

Millicent: **Excited. **Absolutely! Thanks!

Cindy: Great! Be here after school Wednesday, so that Shelley and I can teach you the routines we're using for cheer camp.

Millicent: I will!

* * *

><p><strong>At Haskell's Ice Cream Shop<strong>

_Peter and Julie take Katie to get some ice cream. Mr. Haskell personally waits on the trio._

Mr. Haskell: **Smiles at Katie. **Hiya, Katiebug!

_Katie grins, shyly, and tucks her chin to her chest._

Julie: Don't be a shy girl, Katie. Can you wave to Mr. Haskell?

_Katie smiles and waves._

Mr. Haskell: That's our sweet Katiebug! I hear it's your birthday!

_Katie nods._

Mr. Haskell: How old are you?

_Katie holds up two fingers._

Julie: That's right! You're two!

Mr. Haskell: And I've got just the thing for you! **He scoops a small cup of vanilla ice cream. **Here's a cup of vanilla ice cream.

Katie: Chok-quate!

Mr. Haskell: **Mock surprise. **That's right! **He adds a drizzle of chocolate syrup.** With some chocolate! **He hands it to Peter. **Let Peter carry it to the table for you.

_Katie eyes the cup, lovingly._

Julie: Say thank you!

Katie: Fankew!

Mr. Haskell: You're welcome!

Peter: And we'll have a Cool Summer Sundae each.

Mr. Haskell: **Grins. **Your sister's creation must be a Brady favourite.

Peter: It is.

Julie: It's a Dunham favourite too.

Mr. Haskell: **Hands the cones to Peter. **Two "Cool Summer Sundaes."

_Peter pays for the ice cream and the three sit at a table. Julie helps Katie into a high chair._

Katie: **Protests. **I big girl!

Julie: Yes, you are, but even big girls need a high chair sometimes.

Katie: No!

Julie: Katie!

Peter: **Let me try. **Hey Katie! This is a special chair for birthday girls. Are you a birthday girl?

Katie: Uh huh!

Peter: Does the birthday girl want a special chair so she can eat the birthday ice cream Mr. Haskell got for you?

Katie: Uh huh!

Peter: Will you let me help the birthday girl into her special birthday girl chair?

Katie: Okay.

_Peter lifts the girl from her sister's arms and places her in the high chair_.

Peter: **Places the cup on the tray. **Here's your ice cream.

Katie: Fankew!

Peter: You're welcome!

Julie: **Smiles. **Peter, you're the best!

Peter: **Blushes. **Sometimes it helps having someone else suggest it.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady house.<strong>

_The Bradys gather around the dinner table for their evening meal. From seeing Mike and Carol look somber, the kids know the report they got from Carolyn's tests wasn't good._

Marcia: Cindy, how were tryouts today?

Cindy: Really good! The squads will be even better next year than they were this year.

Jan: Oh?

Cindy: Yeah. A lot of the girls from Junior Varsity are trying out for Varsity. Even Cassie was good. If she is as good at the end of cheer camp as she was today, she'll make Varsity.

Carol: How do you feel about her being on the Varsity squad?

Cindy: I'll be captain and Millicent will be my co-captain. If she tries anything, she's off the squad. But, I'll give her a fair shake.

Mike: That's all we ask. I know she's been a thorn in your side, but sometimes you've got to learn to get along.

Cindy: I don't think she'll try anything. She's been different since the Bee.

Jan: Do you trust her?

Cindy: Not at all, but if she does what she's supposed to, then she can stay on the team. Coach Muncie already had to give her a warning at tryouts.

Greg: Hey Pete! Haven't seen Julie recently. You two still going out?

Bobby: **Rolls his eyes. **They're still an item. He and his sweetie took Katie out for ice cream for her second birthday.

Peter: Just wait until you get a steady, little brother.

Greg: If you want, sometime you and Julie can double with me and Nora.

Bobby: You don't want a repeat of Marioni's, Phil Packer. **Giggling.**

Mike: That'll do, Bob.

Peter: **Ignoring Bobby. **That would be great!

Jan: How did Carolyn's appointment go this morning?

Mike: We'll discuss it after dinner.

_Jan feels an all-too-familiar "pit" sinking in her stomach. The Bradys finish their dinner, clear their places, and gather in the family room._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 8-<em>


	9. Chapter 9

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

_**Chapter 9**_

_A/N1—Continuation of the previous chapter._

* * *

><p>The Bradys finish their dinner, clear their places, and gather in the family room. Mike and Carol take their usual spots on the couch facing the sliding glass door. Carol cradles Carolyn protectively. Mike holds Ryan. The girls sit on the other couch and the boys pull up chairs from the table.<p>

Jan: How did the appointment go?

Carol fights back tears as her husband begins.

Mike: It didn't go well. Carolyn's "legally deaf."

__Tears stream down the girls' cheeks. Greg appears stunned.__

Bobby: **Confused. **What does "legally deaf" mean?

Mike: That means hearing aides won't help her hear. She's got a ninety percent hearing loss in one ear and eighty in the other.

Peter: What about an operation?

Mike: She has an inner ear deformity, which can be operated on, but she also has what's called "conduction hearing loss," which can't be helped with an operation. **He explains what the audiologist reported.**

Bobby: So, is the doctor gonna operate?

Carol: **Holding the baby close. **After Christmas. The audiologist wants to operate after her first birthday.

Cindy: **Crying. **What about sign language?

__Ryan babbles, raises up and pats his father's cheek.__

Mike: Yes, I see you, Ryan. **He turns his attention back to the older six. **We are going to take sign language courses. Your mother and I are going to enroll the four of you younger kids in the classes. Greg, Marcia, we'd like you to take sign language classes too.

Marcia: Of course!

Greg: I haven't signed up for classes for next fall, but I can take sign language for my foreign language requirement.

Marcia: Me too!

Jan: W...we'll d...do anything to help.

Mike: We knew you kids would.

* * *

><p><em><em>Soon the meeting ends. Greg leaves the Brady residence and drives to Nora's apartment. He knocks on the door and Nora answers.<em>_

Nora: **Surprised. **Greg! **She sees tears stream down his face. **Greg, what's wrong?

Greg: **Embraces his girlfriend. **Carolyn.

Nora: Come in. **She leads him to her couch. **What about Carolyn?

Greg: She's deaf.

Nora: What?

Greg: Dad says she has both an inner ear deformity and conduction loss, and has ninety percent loss in one ear and eighty in the other.

Nora: **Sad. **Oh Greg! I'm so sorry!

Greg: The doctor can operate on the deformity, but it won't cure her deafness.

Nora: Are they gonna operate?

__They break their embrace.__

Greg: After her first birthday. It may only get her down to seventy percent hearing loss.

Nora: She'll need sign language, won't she?

Greg: Yeah. Mom and dad want us to take lessons. **He sighs. **Maybe I should make audiology my specialty. That way, I might be able to help my sister.

Nora: **Kisses his cheek. **Greg, you've got such a big heart!

* * *

><p><em><em>The older five kids somberly make their way out of the family room. Marcia, Peter, Bobby and Cindy stop in the kitchen and pour themselves a glass of milk.<em>_

Marcia: Wow! I...I just can't believe it.

Peter: Me neither.

Cindy: I couldn't imagine not being able to hear.

Bobby: Yeah.

Cindy: Not being able to hear mom sing.

Marcia: Not being able to talk on the phone.

Bobby: How is she supposed to make friends if she can't hear anyone talk?

Peter: Or anyone else understand sign language?

__The kids sigh and drink their milk.__

Marcia: I just can't imagine it.

Bobby: Yeah, what a bum rap.

__Tears flow down the girls' cheeks. Mike, carrying Ryan and Carol, with Carolyn enter the kitchen, carrying the twins.__

Mike: Don't stay up too late.

Peter: We won't.

Cindy: Mom?

Carol: Yes? **She stops in her tracks.**

Cindy: How...? **She gets choked up.**

__Carol quietly passes Carolyn to Marcia. She, Peter and Bobby put their glasses in the sink and head toward their bedrooms. Cindy falls into her mother's embrace.__

Carol: Oh, Cindy.

Cindy: **Sobbing. **Oh, mom!

Carol: Sweetheart. **She rubs her daughter's back.**

Cindy: It's just so hard!

Carol: I know. **Tears roll down her cheeks. **This is a shock to all of us.

Cindy: I mean, how will she do things?

Carol: **Looks her daughter in the eye. **Well, we'll have to help her do things in her own way.

Cindy: **Confused. **What do you mean?

Carol: Well, since we'll be learning sign language, we'll have to help her and Ryan learn it. And the speech therapist will teach us how to help her read lips and use her voice to speak.

Cindy: Really?

Carol: And we'll have to focus on what she can do and not as much on what she can't. She'll need the help of her older brothers and sisters. She and Ryan will look up to you six, and especially you and Bobby.

Cindy: Why especially me and Bobby?

Carol: Because you two are the youngest of their older brothers and sisters and will be in the house longer than Marcia, Peter and Jan.

Cindy: I'll definitely help out.

Carol: I know you will. **She kisses her daughter on the cheek.** I love you!

Cindy: I love you too, mom!

* * *

><p><em><em>Meanwhile, Marcia's carrying Carolyn. Peter and Bobby go to their room. Marcia sees Jan sitting on her bed in her room, crying.<em>_

Marcia: Jan?

Jan: **Sniffs. **Yeah?

Marcia: Can we come in?

Jan: Sure.

__Marcia enters the room and passes Carolyn to Jan.__

Marcia: I thought you might want some time with Carolyn.

Jan: Thanks. **She sniffs.**

Marcia: Do you want to talk?

__Jan shakes her head, and cradles the baby.__

Marcia: **Gets up. **Okay. If you wanna talk, I'm here.

Jan: Thanks.

Marcia exits the room, leaving Jan and Carolyn alone.

Jan: Hey Carolyn. **She sniffs. **I guess you can't hear me. **Sighs. **I know you don't know any differently, but the rest of us, our hearts are breaking. You see, we just learned about you being deaf. **Wipes a tear. **Right now, it's not that big of a deal for you; you don't realize the rest of us can hear.

A lock of hair falls from behind Jan's ear. Carolyn reaches and grabs it, then smiles. Jan returns the smile.

Jan: Baby sister, you're so cute! Bear with us. We've gotta get used to this news. We'll be okay. You'll be okay. I love you so much! **She kisses the baby on the cheek.**

__Unbeknownst to Jan, Carol walks down the hall and hears Jan's conversation. Mike, holding Ryan, comes up behind her, startling his wife.__

Carol: **Whispering. **Mike! You startled me!

Mike: Shh! You shouldn't be eavesdropping.

Carol: I wasn't. I was coming to find Carolyn.

__They quietly listen for a few minutes.__

Jan: You know you can count on me. You're my little sister.

Carolyn coos and grabs the lock again.

Jan: I love you!

__Carol knocks on the door. Jan looks up and sees her mother. Mike quietly goes to the master bedroom to change Ryan's diaper.__

Carol: Can I come in?

Jan: Yeah, sure.

__Carol sits next to her daughters. Jan starts to pass the baby to Carol.__

Carol: No, you can hold her.

Jan: Thanks. **Tears well in her eyes.** Mom, how will she...?

Carol: **Strokes Jan's head. **I know. It seems really hard right now to understand how Carolyn will navigate not being able to hear.

Jan: Yeah. **She cradles her sister protectively. **I mean, how will she learn to make friends at school? Won't she feel different from Ryan? After all, they are twins.

Carol: Sometimes. Haven't you felt different from Marcia or Cindy at times?

Jan: Yeah, but I can see and hear. She can't hear. It's still different.

Carol: I know it is, but just like you and your brothers and sisters, she and Ryan may be jealous of each other from time to time. That's normal.

Jan: Yeah.

Carol: It will be a challenge for her, but we'll help her. Also, Ryan will be learning sign language along with her. They'll look after each other as they're growing up. And your father and I will make sure she's got the right help for her while she's in school.

Jan: You and dad won't have to send her away for school, will you? You know, like a school for deaf people or something?

Carol: Your father and I will do what's best for her...for all our children. Don't worry about that right now. We haven't begun to explore what's out there for her.

Jan: I know. **Tears spring up again. **I'm just worried for her. I want her to be okay.

Carol: **Kisses Jan on the cheek. **I know you do. You've got such a big heart.

__Carolyn begins grunting.__

Carol: I think she may need her diaper changed. You'd better let me take her.

Jan: **Passes Carolyn to their mother. **Here you go. **Kisses the baby on the top of her head. **I love you!

Carol: **Embraces her daughters. **I love you too. It's hard for all of us right now, but we'll be okay. Sleep well.

__Carol gets up and heads to the master bedroom. Jan closes the door and changes into her nightgown. Cindy knocks on the door.__

Jan: Who is it?

Cindy: It's me. Can I come in?

Jan: **Opens the door. **Yeah.

Cindy: **Sees her sister in tears. **Are you okay?

Jan: **Doesn't fight the tears. **This is so surreal!

Cindy: **Sighs. **Yeah.

Jan: I keep thinking I'll wake up and this will all be a bad dream.

Cindy: Me too! I hope the doctor's wrong about the operation.

Jan: How do you mean?

Cindy: I hope it helps more than the doctor thinks it will help.

Jan: **Slumps down on her bed. **Yeah, me too. I just feel so awful for her! And mom and dad too!

Cindy: Mom looked the same way she looked when Paige died. She looked lost.

Jan: She did, didn't she? **Goes to her desk and pulls out a pen and paper, then sits back on her bed.**

Cindy: **Curious. **What are you doing?

Jan: Writing a letter to Aunt Jenny. I know she'll want to know.

Cindy: Don't you think Grandma and Grandpa Tyler will tell her?

Jan: Yes, but I want to write her too. **Begins to write:**

**__ Dear Soul Sister,__**

**__I hope you're doing well, and I can't wait to hear about the latest adventure you've taken. The painting I did before Christmas won the Regional Art Show, so I'm going to State next weekend. I'm excited, and although it would be nice to win State, I'm not holding my breath.__**

**__By the time you receive this letter, either mom and dad or Grandma and Grandpa will have already told you about Carolyn. We just found out that she's almost completely deaf. She has to have an operation after she and Ryan turn a year old, but it won't cure it completely. It's just so hard to take! I know she'll manage and we'll adapt, but it's hard to fathom all that right now. Mom and dad looked crushed when they told us. I hope that they don't get as down as they were when we lost Paige. That was awful!__**

**__Cindy wants me to send her love. She made it to the Regional Spelling Bee, but didn't make it to State. Bobby did, however. The Bee is the same weekend as my art show. Cindy's doing cheerleader camp and tryouts. She'll be Varsity Captain next year: the youngest ever at Fillmore. Marcia can't wait to graduate and Greg's about to finish his first year of college. Peter is still dating Julie. Alice hasn't set the date for her wedding yet. We keep asking, but she hasn't set anything.__**

**__Other than finding out about Carolyn being deaf, the twins are great. It's fun having them around.__**

**__That about sums everything up. I can't wait to hear from you again!__**

**__Love,__**

**__Jan, your "Soul Sister"__**

__Jan puts away the stationary and retrieves an envelope and stamp. She addresses the envelope and affixes the stamp. Then, she puts on her housecoat and starts to climb out the window.__

Cindy: What are you doing now?

Jan: Mailing the letter.

Cindy: At this hour and why not just walk out the front door?

Jan: **Shrugs her shoulders. **Dunno. Just feel like a good climb.

Cindy: **Shrugs back. **Okay. Just don't complain to me if you break your neck or ankle. **She winks.**

Jan: **Smiles. **Or arm?

__Cindy brushes her teeth as Jan mails the letter.__

* * *

><p><strong>In the boys' room<strong>

__Peter and Bobby are in bed, trying to go to sleep, but it eludes them. Peter has his arms stretched overhead, with his hands resting underneath the pillow.__

Bobby: Hey Pete.

Peter: Yeah?

Bobby: What are you thinking about?

Peter: Carolyn. You?

Bobby: Me too.

Peter: It's hard for me to imagine what she'll have to go through.

Bobby: Yeah. Not being able to hear anything. **Pauses. **What will school be like?

Peter: Dunno.

Bobby: And, what about sports?

Peter: Not sure.

Bobby: Wonder what dating will be like?

Peter: She may be more successful at it than you! **He chuckles.**

Bobby: **Rolls his eyes. **Whatever. I'm a confirmed bachelor.

Peter: Maybe a confirmed dumbhead.

__Bobby tosses his pillow, hitting Peter square in the face. Peter, in turn, throws it back. It lands on the floor beside the bed.__

Bobby: **Grins. **Ha! Ha! Missed!

__Peter throws his own pillow, and Bobby catches it like a football.__

Bobby: Thanks! **He puts both pillows underneath his head and snuggles down.**

__Peter realizes his error, snorts and tries to settle into the covers, pillowless. Mike opens the door to check on his sons.__

Mike: Don't stay up too late.

Bobby: We won't.

Mike: **Looks at Peter curiously. **Where's your pillow?

Peter: **Eyes his younger brother. **Bobby.

Mike: Should I ask?

Peter: I wouldn't.

Mike: All right then. **He starts to exit the room.**

Bobby: Dad?

Mike: Yes, son?

Bobby: Whatever you and mom need us to do to help Carolyn, we'll do it.

Mike: I'm glad to hear it.

Peter: When will the sign language classes start?

Mike: We don't know yet. We'll find out when we talk to the speech therapist_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, Carol checks on her older daughters.<strong>_

__Marcia's sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. Carol knocks on her door.__

Marcia: Come in.

Carol: **Enters the room. **Just wanted to come in and tell you goodnight.

Marcia: Thanks.

Carol: How are you?

Marcia: **Sighs. **I'm fine. **She fights a tear trying to escape.**

Carol: You're not fine.

Marcia: I'm sad for Carolyn.

Carol: It's hard, I know.

Marcia: How will you teach her sign language, or communicate with her?

Carol: Well, it won't be easy, but as we learn how to sign, we'll teach her too. And, the speech therapist will work with her too.

Marcia: This feels like a bad dream, and I want to wake up from it soon.

Carol: It does, but like your father has said, we'll get through this.

Marcia: We will. How are you?

Carol: This is a shock, and I'm sad. As a mother, I've always wanted to kiss my children's hurts and make them better...

Marcia: ….and you can't do that with Carolyn's hearing.

Carol: No, I can't. It'll be tough sometimes, watching her struggle, but parents can't always do everything for their children.

Marcia: She'll have to learn some things on her own.

Carol: Yes. Just like the rest of you have had to do.

Marcia: I'll help however I can.

Carol: I know you will. **She kisses her oldest daughter on the cheek. **Good night.

Marcia: Night, mom.

__Carol leaves the attic and knocks on Jan and Cindy's door.____Jan is climbing back through the window. She hurries back to her bed. Cindy eyes her sister.__

Cindy: **Waits until Jan's in bed. **Come in.

Carol: I just wanted to say good night.

Jan: Night, mom.

Cindy: Night.

Carol: How are you two?

Cindy: I'm still trying to wrap my head around the news.

Jan: Give us time. We'll be okay.

Carol: **Kisses her middle daughters on the cheek. **We all will be. I love you.

Jan: Love you, too.

Cindy: Me too.

* * *

><p><em><em>Mike and Carol meet each other at the master bedroom door. Mike opens the door for his wife and lets her go in first.<em>_

Mike: How are the girls?

Carol: Same as we are, shocked and heartbroken.

Mike: The boys too.

__The couple check on their twins, who are sleeping in their cradles.__

Carol: I think Marcia said it best.

Mike: Oh?

Carol: **Taking off her robe and climbing into bed. **She said this feels like a bad dream, and wants to wake up from it soon.

Mike: **Crawls into bed and kisses his wife on the cheek. **I agree.

Carol: I love our kids. I'm so proud the older six want to help out.

Mike: Me too.

Carol: **Yawns. **I can't keep my eyes open.

Mike: **Gives her a gentle peck on the lips. **Good night.

Carol: Good night. I love you.

Mike: I love you too.

__The couple snuggles into their covers and quickly fall asleep.__

* * *

><p><em><em>-End of Chapter Nine-<em>_

__A/N2—Florence Henderson was born with an inner ear deformity, which almost caused her to go deaf. Fortunately, an operation saved her hearing.__


	10. Chapter 10

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 10**

_A/N—The weekend of the Bee and Art Show._

* * *

><p><strong>Friday afternoon.<strong>

_Bobby races into the family room, tossing his books on the table as he grabs a snack out of the refrigerator. He crosses the living room and is about to run upstairs. Carol is playing with the twins on the blanket._

Carol: Do you have any homework?

Bobby: **Stops in his tracks. **I got Math.

Carol: You'd better get it done before your dad and Greg come home.

_Bobby looks at his hands and realizes he doesn't have his books. He backtracks._

Bobby: I'd better go get them.

_He walks back into the family room, retrieves his books and heads back toward his bedroom._

Bobby: What time will dad get home?

_Ryan grabs a teething toy and chews on it._

Ryan: Ah! Num! Num! Num!

Carol: He should be home by five. **Smiles at her youngest son. **Is that good, Ry?

Bobby: **Chuckles at his brother. **Thanks!

_Bobby goes upstairs. Cindy comes home, fuming. She stomps through the kitchen and into the living room. Carolyn is sitting in Carol's lap, playing with a light-up toy._

Carol: Hi, how was your day?

Cindy: **Sighs. **School was fine, but Cassie drove me crazy during cheer camp.

Carol: Oh?

Cindy: She's still up to her old tricks.

Carol: I thought your conversation at the Bee would've put a stop to it.

Cindy: So did I. **She sighs. **The thing is, she's really good, and if she would quit acting like a jerk, she would be an asset to the squad.

_Carolyn laughs and smiles as her toy lights up._

Carol: **Kisses her youngest on the top of her head. **You like that? **Turns her attention back to Cindy. **Are you still thinking about putting her on the squad?

Cindy: If she does well at tryouts next week, I'll have to consider it. At least Jennifer Nichols isn't one of the other judges this year, so I won't have to worry about favoritism.

Carol: Who are the other judges?

Cindy: Of course, Shelley is one, since she's the outgoing captain. Kathy Lawrence and Pam Conaway are judging again. Since that's only four judges, I'm asking Millicent to judge, since she'll be my co-captain.

Carol: Remember, you need to give her a fair chance.

Cindy: I will. **Pauses. **When are we leaving tomorrow?

Carol: The Show starts at six and we have to be there by five, so we'll leave here at three.

Cindy: Are we still getting manis and pedis?

Carol: Absolutely. **She grins, then changes the subject. **Do you have any homework?

Cindy: I've got some Science and History to do.

Carol: Go ahead and get it done. You may be too tired Sunday.

Cindy: All right.

_She, too, goes upstairs to start on her homework. Alice walks out of her suite, almost frantic._

Alice: **Talking to herself. **Got the suitcase, clothes for four days, airline tickets, ID...uh, what else? I swear I'm forgetting something.

_The doorbell rings. Carol, picking Carolyn up, answers the door to reveal Sam._

Carol: Sam! I think she's just about ready.

Sam: **Smiles and tickles Carolyn. **Hiya cutie!

_Carolyn giggles._

Sam: You think your Uncle Sam is funny, eh?

_Carol beams with pride._

Carol: Alice, Sam's here.

Alice: **Makes her way to the door. **Hi.

_Sam kisses her on the cheek._

Sam: You ready? **He takes her suitcase. **

Alice: I am. **She kisses him on the cheek, then addresses Carol. **I'll see you Tuesday, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Have a good time.

_The couple leaves and Carol shuts the door behind them. As she makes her way back to the blanket, Mike comes home. A wry smile crosses her lips._

Carol: Kids, I'm going to have some fun with your father. **She spies her husband entering the living room.** Hi honey!

Mike: Mmmm! **He leans down, embraces his wife and they kiss.**

Carol: **Keeps her smile in place. **Did you have a good day?

Mike: Oh, about the same as usual. How 'bout you?

Carol: Well, not quite as usual as usual.

Mike: That's unusual. You gonna tell me what made it not as usual as usual? **Pauses. **Wait a minute. Last year, you used that line to tell me we were expecting. **Horrified. **Umm, we're not expecting again, are we? **His voice is shaky.**

Carol: **Laughs. **No. It was a year ago that we found out about these two...well, one of these two. I think our family is complete.

Mike: **Exhales, relieved. **I think so too. **Sits and picks up Ryan. **Heya, Ry! Having fun with mommy and sister? **Kisses Carolyn on the head. **Hi, Kitten! Your mommy just tried to pull one over on me.

Carol: **Still chuckling. **I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. **Plants a passionate kiss on his lips. **Our family is definitely complete.

Mike: So, are the boys ready? We'll need to get going in about an hour if we're going to get there before it's late.

Carol: Bobby's doing his homework. Greg and Peter haven't come in yet.

_As if on cue, Greg pulls up in the driveway._

Mike: Bet that's Greg. **Looks at his wife. **Are you sure you're going to be okay without me? I can fix up bottles and a suitcase and take one of the twins.

Carol: We'll be fine. You and the boys just go and have a good time.

_Greg enters the living room._

Greg: Hi! What time are we leaving?

Mike: Hey! We'll be leaving in about an hour. Where's your suitcase?

Greg: It's in my car. What cars are we going to take?

Carol: We'll need the wagon.

Mike: We can take my convertible.

Greg: Okay. I'll go put my suitcase in the car. Do Peter and Bobby have theirs ready?

Mike: I can go check. **He tries to put Ryan down, but the baby protests.**

Greg: Here, lemme take him.

_Mike passes the baby to his oldest and goes upstairs to check on Bobby._

Greg: Hi kiddo! You want to help me put my suitcase in dad's car? I'll bring him back, mom.

_As he goes to his car, he passes Peter coming into the house._

Peter: **Confused. **Ryan going with us?

Greg: No. Dad tried to put him down, and he started to fuss.

Peter: **Chuckles. **So, you got roped into babysitting?

Greg: I don't mind. I don't get to spend a lot of time with them. **He stops. **Oh, and dad wants you to get your suitcase together and put it in the car. What made you so late?

Peter: **Grinning. **You have to ask?

Greg: You and Julie? **He shakes his head. **You guys are moving faster than Chuck Yeager when he broke the sound barrier.

_Peter snorts._

Greg: **Serious. **You two'd better be careful though. Don't wanna take things too far or too quickly.

Peter: **Dismisses. **Ah, we'll be okay. Anyway, I gotta get my suitcase.

Greg: **Watches his brother walk into the house and chuckles. **Ryan, we've gotta watch that brother of ours. If you ever need dating advice, don't ask him. Now, if you need to do what NOT to do, he's your go to guy.

_Ryan coos and pats Greg's cheek._

Greg: **Chuckles. **C'mon, little brother. Mom's probably wondering what's keeping us.

_He transfers his suitcase into Mike's car and brings Ryan back into the house. Mike corrals his older sons._

Mike: **Holding Ryan. **Everyone ready to go?

Peter: Got my suitcase.

Bobby: Got mine too.

Mike: All right! Let's get a move on, so we can get to the hotel before it's late. Bobby, you've got the first part of the Bee bright and early tomorrow.

_Greg, Peter and Bobby kiss their mother and the twins good bye and get into the car. Jan enters the living room._

Mike: Just in time. Can you take Ryan for me?

Jan: Sure.

_Mike kisses him on his cheek and passes him to Jan. Ryan starts fussing._

Mike: I'll see you Sunday, Ry.

_Marcia walks into the living room._

Carol: Can you take Carolyn for me?

Marcia: C'mere, baby sister.

_Carol passes the baby to her oldest daughter. Mike tells Marcia and Jan good bye, and kisses Carolyn._

Mike: See you soon, Kitten.

Marcia: C'mon sis, let's you, Ryan, Jan and me play in my room.

_They go upstairs, leaving Mike and Carol alone._

Carol: **Embraces her beloved. **I miss you already.

Mike: It's only gonna be two nights.

Carol: I know. **She runs her hand through his hair.**

_They hear the car horn honk._

Mike: I guess that's my cue. **He gives her a passionate kiss. **Make it last.

Carol: I love you.

Mike: I love you, too.

_They give each other another quick peck and then Mike leaves. Carol goes upstairs to check on her oldest two girls. She sees Marcia and Jan playing with the twins and smiles. _

Marcia: **With Ryan in her lap. **The wheels on the bus go round and round...!

_Ryan smiles at his sister and laughs when she moves his arms to the song's motions._

Jan: **Dancing and singing with Carolyn on her hip. **Do you love me...?

_Carol watches for a few minutes and leaves, unnoticed._

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday.<strong>

_Mike and his three oldest sons eat breakfast in the hotel and then Bobby reports to the registration table._

Registrar: Name?

Bobby: Bobby Brady, Fillmore Junior High.

Registrar: **Hands him a number and a packet. **You're contestant number 54. You'll report to Room A. Your packet contains the spelling test, scratch paper and four pencils with erasers. Don't open the packet until you receive instructions from the proctor there.

_He sees his dad and brothers._

Mike: Got everything you need?

Bobby: Yeah.

Peter: Good luck!

Greg: You'll do great!

Bobby: Thanks. **He inhales. **Guess I'd better go.

Mike: Remember, just take your time. Don't rush through.

Bobby: **Smiles nervously. **I won't. Thanks!

_He leaves and goes to Room A. The moderator at the door asks for his ID and number._

Bobby: Bobby Brady, Contestant Number 54.

Moderator: Go take a seat.

_Bobby does as instructed. Soon, it's time for the test to begin._

Proctor: You'll have two hours to take the test. There's scratch paper in your packets, if you need. There are four pre-sharpened pencils. If you need another one, raise your hand, and someone will bring one to you. Don't rush through the exam. You can leave after you have finished, but if you leave, you can not return to the room. There are restrooms at the back of the room. If you require the use of the facilities, notify the moderator. You may now begin.

_The students turn the tests over and begin. Bobby struggles through the test; it's the most difficult spelling test he's ever taken. He finishes just as time is called._

Proctor: Time's up. Put your pencils down and we'll collect your papers. Come back at two o'clock to find out the results. We will have them posted at the registration table.

_The proctor and moderator collect the papers and Bobby exits the testing center. He returns to his hotel room. Mike, Greg and Peter are there waiting for him._

Mike: How do you think you did?

Bobby: **Sighs. **I think I bombed.

Mike: I'm sorry. When will you know the results?

Bobby: We'll have to be back by two.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady house<strong>

_The Brady women are getting ready for their nail appointment. Carol is sitting on the couch in the family room, nursing the twins. She has her lunch on a TV tray beside her, and tries to eat her lunch at the same time. She accidentally spills her drink and it lands on her lap and on Ryan, who starts fussing. The girls are eating at the kitchen table._

Carol: Someone help, here?

_Marcia and Jan hurry into the family room. They see a harried Carol with two screaming babies._

Carol: Can one of you grab some napkins and the other one take him?

_Marcia grabs napkins and Jan takes Ryan. Cindy returns with Marcia to help clean up the spill. Carol stands and readjusts Carolyn. Then she sits in the easy chair._

Jan: Let's get you dried off, little brother. **She takes a wash cloth and towel and cleans him up. **There! All better?

Carol: Can you hand me Ryan?

Jan: Sure.

Carol: Thanks, girls, for your help! I'm sorry I've had my hands full.

Marcia: We understand.

Cindy: When will we leave for our nail appointment?

Carol: What time is it?

Jan: It's twelve-thirty.

Carol: **Almost panicked. **Goodness! We've got to leave in fifteen minutes. **Carolyn finishes up. **Can one of you take her while Ryan finishes?

Cindy: Here. **She lifts Carolyn off Carol's lap and begins burping him.**

Jan: I gotta finish getting ready.

Marcia: Me too!

_The older girls race off to finish getting ready._

Carol: Thanks, Cindy, for helping me. **Ryan finishes up. **That's a good boy!

Cindy: You're welcome.

Carol: You girls are great with the babies. I'm so proud of how you girls have pitched in to help your father and me with them.

Cindy: We don't mind, do we? **She tickles Ryan, who giggles. **I really like being an older sister. I didn't know if I would or not, but I like it.

_Marcia and Jan return to the family room._

Carol: Everyone ready?

_They take the station wagon to the salon. Marcia sets up the stroller while Carol and Jan get the babies out and place them in the stroller._

Nail Technician1: Welcome! May I help you?

Carol: Yes, we have an appointment for manicures and pedicures? The name is Brady.

Nail Technician1: Yes! Manicures and pedicures for four. Go ahead and pick out nail polish and we'll start with pedicures.

Cindy: May we have the foot massages and hot stones?

Carol: Yes, that's part of the package we ordered.

Cindy: Thanks!

_They four choose the polish and sit at the pedicure stations. The pedicures are heavenly! Carol has looked forward to having a foot massage. Oh, how she's needed it so! The technicians buff and then polish the ladies' toes. Marcia chose a dark pink, Jan chose a pearl with sparkles. Cindy chose dark blue with gold glitter, and Carol chose pearl. Before they know it, the appointment ends. Although they enjoyed getting their nails done, they were a bit sorry it had to end. They get into the car and head to the Art Show._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Bee<strong>

_Bobby, his brothers and dad report back to the registration table, to find out his results._

Registrar: Name and contestant number?

Bobby: Bobby Brady, Number 54.

Registrar: Congratulations. You made it into the Bee tonight. Report back here at six. The Bee will start at seven.

Bobby: Thanks.

_He joins his family and smiles._

Mike: Well?

Bobby: I made it!

Mike: Congratulations!

Bobby: I was sure I bombed it.

Mike: What time do we need to be back?

Bobby: Six.

Mike: We'll have an early dinner at the hotel restaurant. That way, we'll be back in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Art Show<strong>

_Carol and the kids arrive at the Show. Jan's nerves are getting the best of her. Part of her is looking forward to seeing how she placed, and part is dreading it. As soon as Carol parks the car, she almost jumps out from anticipation._

Jan: I'll get the stroller.

Carol: All right. **She chuckles.**

Cindy: Someone's in a hurry. **She shakes her head as she gets out of the car. **I'll get Carolyn.

Marcia: I've got Ryan.

_The girls place the babies in the stroller, then Carol pushes the babies to the gallery. Jan leads her family to her painting. She approaches her painting, reads her placement, and frowns._

Jan: Honourable Mention. **She sighs. **I didn't make it to National.

Carol: You still did very well. I'm so proud of you!

_Marcia and Cindy look at some of the other paintings._

Cindy: **Spies the first place winner and frowns. **I don't know why this one won. It's nothing special.

Marcia: I don't know. Sometimes there's no accounting for taste. **She sees the one who took second place. **Look at this one. No thank you.

Cindy: Now, third place is good. I love the roses! I think this one, or Jan's, should've won.

Marcia: Well, art is subjective. It all depends on what the judges like, I suppose.

_Carol, Jan and the twins join Marcia and Cindy at the third place painting._

Jan: Wow! This one's so good!

Cindy: Either yours or this one should've won. I'm sorry yours didn't.

Jan: **Trying not to be sad. **Thanks.

Marcia: How many places did they take for National?

Jan: Three. After that are the Honourable Mentions.

Carol: I do like this one, but I love yours, Jan.

Jan: **Blushes. **Aww, thanks mom.

Marcia: When do you get your painting back?

Jan: Next week.

Carol: One thing about not making it to the National Show, we can put it up in the living room for all of us to enjoy.

_They spend the evening looking at the different exhibits. The twins become restless and begin fussing._

Carol: **Picks up Ryan. **You hungry, little man?

_She looks around the gallery and finds a private lounging area._

Carol: Marcia, can you get a bottle for Ryan?

Jan: I'll feed Carolyn.

_Marcia looks through the diaper bag and finds two bottles. She hands one to her mother and the other to Jan. Ryan quickly finishes his bottle._

Carol: Son, if you drink that fast, you'll give yourself a tummy ache! Now, let's get you changed.

_She picks up the bag and makes her way to the restroom. Marcia and Cindy look at the sculptures nearby. Jan feeds Carolyn her bottle._

Jan: There you go, girl! Looks like you're a hungry little one!

_A lady walks into the lounging area and smiles at Jan and Carolyn._

Lady: Oh, what a beautiful baby! Is she yours?

Jan: She's my sister.

Lady: **Skeptical. **Uh huh.

Jan: No, really. She is my sister.

Lady: **Shakes her head. **Kids are having babies younger and younger these days.

Jan: **Annoyed. **Honest. She's my sister.

_As if on cue, Carol and a freshly changed Ryan, comes out of the restroom. The lady watches the scene before her with interest._

Carol: **Doesn't notice the lady. **Ry, wanna go see your sisters?

_Marcia and Cindy walk back into the room._

Carol: Will one of you take him while I get Carolyn?

Marcia: Sure. **Carol passes the baby to his oldest sister.**

Carol: **Approaches Jan and Carolyn. **Do you want me to take her? She probably needs changing.

Jan: I can change her if you'd like.

Carol: Thanks, but I'll do it.

Jan: Okay. **Passes Carolyn over.**

Carol: C'mere sweetheart. Mama's got to get you changed before we head home. **Carolyn pats her mother on the cheek. **That's my sweet girl!

_She takes the baby in to get changed. _

Lady: **Apologetic. **I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

Jan: It's okay.

Lady: **Notices Marcia with Ryan. **Your mother has twins?

Jan: Yes, ma'am.

Lady: Five kids?

Jan: No ma'am. Mom and dad have eight. We've got three other brothers too.

Lady: Wow! Big family.

Jan: Yes ma'am.

Lady: Well, you've got a lovely family. Have a good evening.

Jan: You too.

_As the lady walks off, Marcia looks at Jan quizzically._

Jan: **Shrugs her shoulders. **Don't ask me. She started talking to me and assumed Carolyn was mine.

_Soon, Carol and Carolyn return._

Carol: We ready to go?

_They pack the twins in the car and make the two hour journey back to the house._

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the bee<strong>

_The Emcee welcomes the contestants and audience and goes over the rules. Then, the Bee commences. One by one, students become eliminated, but Bobby remains in the bee. Soon, the contestants are whittled down to the top twenty. It's Bobby's turn to spell._

Judge: Constant Number 54, your word is cynosure.

Bobby: Can I have the definition?

Judge: Cynosure. An object that serves as a focal point of attention and admiration

Bobby: Takes a deep breath. Cynosure. S-Y-N-O-S-U-R-E. Cynosure.

Judge: That is incorrect.

_Bobby leaves the stage, shoulders slumped, as the next student spells the word._

Judge: Contestant Number 89, spell cynosure.

Contestant 89: Cynosure. C-Y-N-O-S-U-R-E. Cynosure.

Judge: That is correct.

_The contest winds down and the Emcee closes the Bee._

Emcee: I'd like to thank the contestants and their families for a great State Spelling Bee for 1974-1975 school year. The top four contestants will advance to the National Spelling Bee in June. Let's have our Top Twenty Contestants back on stage. He waits a few moments as the contestants return to the stage. As I call your name, please come forward and receive your award. Twentieth place goes to Bobby Brady.

_Bobby receives his trophy, and plasters on a fake smile. The Emcee announces Ninteenth through Fifth Place, and they receive their awards._

Emcee: I will remind the contestants and audience that the top four places will advance to the State Bee. Fourth Place, and State Bee Contestant is Laicie Talliaferro...

_The Bradys meet Bobby in the lobby._

Mike: Congratulations! You did great!

Bobby: I choked. I knew how to spell that word and I choked. That was such an easy word and I blew it. Now I know how Cindy felt when we were at Regional.

Peter: Easy? I couldn't spell half those words you did.

Greg: I couldn't either.

Mike: Well, twentieth place isn't anything to sneeze at.

Bobby: Yeah, I guess.

Greg: I thought you did pretty good.

Mike: I seem to remember a young man this afternoon who swore he bombed the written exam. So, if you'd done as badly as you'd thought this morning, you wouldn't have even been able to participate tonight.

Bobby: You're right, dad.

Mike: Let's go get a snack and then back to our room. We've got an early start tomorrow.

_Mike and the boys return to the hotel room, watch some television and get ready for bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

_Mike and the boys quickly get up, eat breakfast and get ready to go back home. Bobby is still bummed about the outcome of the Bee._

Mike: Ready to load up, men?

Greg: Got my stuff packed.

Peter: Mine too.

Bobby: **Shows his suitcase. **Got it here.

Mike: All right. Let's head out.

_Mike checks out and they travel back home. When they arrive, Greg says his good byes, and drives back to his place. Mike and the other two boys unload their suitcases and go inside. Carol's taking advantage of the twins being down for their naps, and is taking a nap herself. Mike quietly knocks on the door and enters the master bedroom. He sees his sleeping wife and kisses her on the cheek. Her eyes flutter open._

Carol: Mike! **She smiles.** When did you get home?

Mike: Just a few minutes ago.

Carol: How did Bobby do?

Mike: He placed twentieth.

Carol: **Excited. **That's great! Did he make it to Nationals?

Mike: No. They took only the top four.

Carol: Oh, I'm sorry.

Mike: How did Jan do?

Carol: She didn't make it to Nationals either. She received an Honourable Mention.

Mike: I'm sorry too, but I'm proud of our kids.

Carol: Me too.

Mike: How are the twins?

Carol: They're fine. They're taking their nap.

Mike: How did you fare juggling the twins by yourself?

Carol: The girls were a big help. **She tries to stifle a yawn.**

Mike: That's good. You're tired. Why don't you go back to sleep?

Carol: Only if you join me.

Mike: Okay.

_He plants a soft kiss on her lips, puts some more comfortable clothes on, slips into bed, and they quickly fall asleep in each other's arms._

* * *

><p>-<em>End of Chapter 10-<em>


	11. Chapter 11

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 11**

_A/N—French restaurant name is fictional. And, apologies if the formatting is wonky. All I can say is, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Oh wait, I mean, " !"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

_Sam and Alice make their way to the airport in Seattle. They get through the gate, check their luggage, and soon, they're able to board and settle into their seats._

Alice: What a great weekend!

Sam: It sure was! Any weekend I spend with my best girl is a great weekend.

Alice: Thanks for going with me so I could get my aunt's estate finalized.

Sam: Glad to come along. And I liked going to Pike's Place. Wish we could get that good of fish back home!

Alice: Wasn't it superb?

Sam: Yes, it was.

Alice: And I know Mr. and Mrs. Brady will like the rompers we got for the twins.

Sam: I still wish you'd let me get the fish decorations there.

Alice: Sam, we are NOT using fish decorations at our wedding.

_Sam chuckles. Before they know it, the plane is landing at their destination. They disembark from the plane, pick up their luggage, and drive back to the Bradys' house. Sam walks her up to the house. Alice opens the living room door._

Sam: I'll see you later. **He gives her a gentle peck on the cheek.**

Alice: See you Friday.

_Sam leaves, and Alice makes her way toward her suite. Carol walks in the living room, carrying Ryan._

Carol: Alice! Welcome home!

Alice: Thanks, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Did you have a good time?

Alice: We did. We got my aunt's estate all settled, and were able to have a tour of Pike's Place. Sam was in Heaven there.

Carol: Wonderful!

_Ryan smiles and coos at Alice._

Alice: **Smiling. **And we've set a date.

Carol: **Eyes wide with anticipation and delight. **When? Tell me!

Alice: June 21st.

Carol: Oh Alice! **Gives her friend a hug. **I'm so happy for you!

_Ryan pats Alice's cheek. She laughs._

Alice: Thanks!

Carol: This doesn't give you a lot of time to plan.

Alice: Sam and I want a simple wedding. Just you guys, his brother, Emily, Myrtle and Emma.

Carol: Can we at least throw you a shower or reception?

Alice: Oh, you don't have to do that, Mrs. Brady. You, Mr. Brady and the kids have done so much for us already.

Carol: Alice, you're like family. It would be our pleasure.

Alice: **Blushing. **Well, if you insist, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: I need to get this little one changed. Welcome back, Alice.

_Alice takes her suitcase to her suite and Carol changes Ryan._

* * *

><p><strong>That night at dinner<strong>

_The Bradys are all abuzz from the news of Alice's upcoming wedding and Marcia's prom._

Cindy: Do you know what colours you want to use in your wedding?

Alice: I was looking at using Springtime colours. You know, lots of pinks, blues, greens and yellows.

Marcia: What about flowers?

Alice: I like daisies. All kinds, especially Gerber daisies, Black-Eyed Susans, and Classic white and yellow ones too.

Marcia: **Dreamy. **That sounds so romantic!

Alice: Speaking of romantic, have you picked out your prom dress?

Marcia: I did.

Jan: It's really pretty and goes well with the necklace Aunt Jenny gave her last Christmas.

Alice: So, tell me about it.

Marcia: It's a dark blue background slinky polyester spaghetti strap sleeveless Maxi disco cocktail dress. It has a V neckline, fitted waistline, and black polyester cords under the bust that wrap to the back zippered closure and down the middle front.

Alice: **Confused. **I don't know a whole lot about fashion, but I'm guessing it's beautiful.

Cindy: It is.

Alice: One thing that Sam and I have planned out is who we want as our attendants. Jan, would you be my Maid of Honour?

Jan: **Honoured. **I would be glad to.

Alice: Great! And, Marcia, I'd like you and Cindy to be my Bride's Maids.

Cindy: Groovy!

Marcia: Sure!

_Carolyn take this opportunity to spit out the bite of cereal Carol just fed her._

Carol: Oh Carolyn. **She laughs. **Silly girl!

Bobby: **Rolls his eyes. **All this talk about dresses and stuff.

Greg: Just wait until you get married. Your fianceé will talk about dresses and cakes and venues, and all that, and you'll love it.

Carol: **Gets choked up. **You're not...

Mike: You and Nora aren't engaged yet, are you?

Greg: **Laughing. **No. Not even close.

Mike: Good! Best get through medical school first.

Greg: That's my plan.

Peter: I can't wait until Julie and I can get married.

Bobby: Not me! I'm a confirmed bachelor.

Greg: Just wait, little man. Before you know it, you'll run into a girl who will knock you off your feet.

Bobby: **Rolls eyes. **Yeah, right.

Mike: **Reigns in the conversation. **Alice, we are very happy for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday at Filmore Junior High <strong>

_Cheerleader camp and tryouts are wrapping up. The girls have completed all their routines. Now, Shelley, Cindy, Millicent, and guest judges Pat Conway and Kathy Lawrence, deliberate over the scores._

Shelley: Cindy, who do you like?

Cindy: I still really like Lori Maness. Tonya Lane is good. I was hoping Amanda Smith would've done better. She started out strong at tryouts last week, but she bombed.

Shelley: I agree.

Pat: She was a Junior Varsity alternate this year, wasn't she?

Shelley: Yes, she was.

Cindy: I'm probably gonna kick myself for even thinking this, but Cassie Hathaway was great! I've never seen her do better.

Millicent: You're right.

Cindy: About her performing great?

Millicent: **Hesitates. **Well, yeah, but I was thinking more of you'll probably kick yourself if you let her on the squad.

Pat: You know, that could be risky. I'd heard about the grief she's given you.

Kathy: You think you can handle her?

Cindy: I won't be cutting any slack, and if she tries anything, she's off the squad.

Coach Muncie: That's right. She's already been warned.

Shelley: Well, do we have our list?

Kathy: Got mine done.

Pat: Mine too.

Shelley: All right! **Smiles. **My work as Captain is done. So Captain, go do your thing!

_All the aspiring cheerleaders are anxiously awaiting the results. The tension is so thick in the air, that one could cut it with a knife. Cindy calls the girls to order._

Cindy: Okay! I've got the names of your 1975-76 Fillmore Junior High School Cheerleaders.

_The girls erupt in cheers and applause._

Cindy: Before I announce these names, I want to say that this was a very tough decision for us. I've seen all of you work hard these last few days and have really improved. All of you should be proud of year, we have chosen ten cheerleaders and two alternates for each , without further rambling, I want to announce the members of the Junior Varsity team first. When I call your name, please join me. **She begins calling out names.** ...Gina Oleson, Aimee McBride and Maureen York. Alternates are Eve Kendall and. Amanda Smith. Congratulations, Junior Varsity Cheerleaders!

_The newest Junior Varsity Cheerleaders and alternates join Cindy._

Cindy: And now, I will call out the names of the Varsity team. When I call your name, please join me. **She begins calling out names. ****Lori Maness, Tonya Lane, Tammy Rutledge...**

_Cassie is just about to burst with worry._

_Cindy: ...and Cassie Hathaway. Alternates are Margaret Andress and Kelly Brooks._

__Cassie excitedly jumps up and joins the cheerleaders.__

_Cindy: __**Eyes her nemesis, then returns her attention back to the cheerleaders. **__Congratulations, 1975-76 Varsity Cheerleaders! _Before our new squads cheer, I want to thank all of you for making this a great cheer camp. Cheerleaders, see Sarah and the coaches after I dismiss you so that you can get fitted for your uniforms. Alternates, see me afterwards. The rest, pom-pom girl tryouts are held in the fall, but you are eligible to go to pom-pom girl camp a week before school starts. If you're interested, see Coach Clark. Now, let's join our cheerleaders and alternates in the school's cheer.

_Cindy begins the cheer and the squads perform their inaugural cheer. Cassie is energized from the excitement of being selected. After the cheer is over and the girls meet in their respective groups, Cindy calls Cassie over._

_Cindy: Congratulations, Cassie. You were really good._

_Cassie: Thanks._

_Cindy: I know you and I have had our differences, but I'm willing to put that aside. How 'bout you?_

_Cassie: __**Non-committal. **__I guess so._

_Cindy: The others tried to talk me out of putting you on the squad, but I thought that you might be willing if I put you on the squad._

__She shrugs her shoulders.__

_Cindy: I'm the captain and Millicent is my co-captain. What we say about the squad goes._

__Cassie eyes her rival.__

_Cindy: You know, Margaret or Kelly would be more than happy to take your spot._

_Cassie: __**Rolls her eyes. **__Oh please! I can cheer better in my sleep than they can awake._

_Cindy: It's up to you. __**She eyes her nemesis. **__I'm going to count to ten and I want you to tell me who will be on the squad, you, Kelly or Margaret. By the way, you looked excited when I called your name, that you'd been chosen to be on the squad._

__Shelley and Coach Muncie eye their interaction with interest.__

_Cassie: This is ridiculous._

_Cindy: One! Two!_

__Cassie gives Cindy the stink eye.__

_Cindy: Three! Four!_

__Cassie doesn't say anything.__

_Cindy: Five! Six!_

__Cassie sneers.__

_Cindy: Seven! Eight! You'd better decide._

__Cassie looks pained.__

_Cindy: Nine! Ten!_

_Cassie: __**Interrupting. **__OKAY! __**She fumes. **_

_Cindy: Okay, what?_

_Cassie: I'll do it! I'll be on the squad! __**She sounds desperate. **__I've always wanted to be on the squad. I love cheerleading._

_Cindy: And it showed today. I want your promise that you'll behave yourself, follow my rules, or if Millicent is leading practice, her rules too._

_Cassie: I promise._

_Cindy: __**Sees the coach out of the corner of her eye. **__I want it in writing. __**She takes out her tablet and a pen and hands it to her. **__Now, I want you to write, "I promise to follow the rules set by Coach Muncie, Cindy Brady and Millicent Duncan..."_

__Cassie begins writing.__

_Cindy: __**Continues. **__"...If I do not, I will receive one verbal warning. If I refuse to follow the rules a second time, I will have a conference with Coach Muncie and Cindy or Millicent. A third breaking of the rules..."_

_Cassie: __**Annoyed. **__Slow down and let me catch up. __**Finishes the sentences. **__Okay, what next. __**Sighs.**_

_Cindy: "A third breaking of the rules will cause me to lose my spot on the squad." __**She watches her finish writing. **__Now, sign your name and date it._

__Cassie does as directed and hands the tablet back to Cindy.__

_Cindy: Now, I'm going to sign and date it. __**She does. **__And, we're going to hand it to Coach Muncie, so she can sign and date it too._

__They walk over to the coach and Cindy explains the paper. Coach Muncie signs and dates it.__

_Coach Muncie: Now, I expect you to behave yourself and abide by the rules._

_Cassie: Yes, ma'am. _

_Coach Muncie: I will make a copy of this and put one in your student file and one with my files._

_Cassie: Yes, ma'am._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Brady house<strong>_

__Cindy comes home after cheerleader tryouts. Alice is in the kitchen starting dinner.__

_Alice: How was tryouts?_

_Cindy: They went okay, I guess._

_Alice: __**Putting the casserole in the oven. **__You guess?_

_Cindy: I'll have some good girls on the squad. With the ones returning and moving up from Junior Varsity, we didn't have very many new ones to add._

_Alice: That's good, I'm guessing?_

_Cindy: Yes._

__Carol walks in the kitchen.__

_Carol: Mmmm! That smells good, Alice! __**Sees her daughter. **__How was tryouts?_

_Cindy: We'll have a good squad next year._

_Carol: __**Hesitant. **__Did Cassie make the squad?_

_Alice: Oh, I'd forgotten about her. She didn't make any trouble for you, did she?_

_Cindy: Yes and yes._

_Alice: Yes and yes?_

_Carol: Oh, Cindy! _

_Cindy: I gave her a choice. Either she could follow my rules or she could refuse to join the squad._

_Alice: What did she choose?_

_Cindy: It took some doing, but she decided to join the squad._

_Carol: You do know she may try a few things._

_Cindy: I do. That's why I drew up a contract with her and had her sign it, along with Coach Muncie. The Coach thought it was a good contract. She's going to put a copy in Cassie's file and keep one in her office._

_Carol: __**Amazed. **__Very good thinking!_

_Alice: I wouldn't have thought of drawing up a contract._

_Cindy: It's kinda like when dad told Peter to reason with Buddy Hinton._

_Carol: How so?_

_Cindy: Well, I told her who's running the squad: me and Millicent, and if she wanted to stay on the squad, she had to follow my rules. If she didn't want to follow the rules, I would gladly put one of the alternates on the squad in her place._

_Carol: __**Beaming. **__Cindy, I am so proud of you! You've shown such grace and maturity through this. I'm sure you'll be able to handle her._

_Cindy: As part of the contract, she'll get three warnings, and then she's off the squad. And, just like Shelley did with me, I invited the alternates to practice with us._

_Carol: I'm impressed! I know you always do your best and you'll be a really good captain. You've got the backing of the coach and you chose a great co-captain too._

_Alice: I like Millicent. She's a really nice girl._

_Cindy: Me too. She doesn't put up with stuff either. Well, I'd better get upstairs and get started on my homework._

_**In Jan and Cindy's room**_

__Marcia is trying on her prom dress, and Jan is helping her with hair styles. Cindy drops her books on her bed.__

_Cindy: Marcia, you look so pretty!_

_Marcia: __**Beams. **__Thanks!_

_Jan: You know, this would make a great bride's maid dress...if Alice agrees._

_Cindy: I bet I can find a dress to coordinate._

_Marcia: How was your tryouts?_

_Cindy: Exhausting!_

_Jan: How so?_

__Cindy tells them about tryouts, complete with Cassie and dealing with her.__

_Marcia: Wow, sis! You really showed her!_

_Cindy: Uh huh!_

_Jan: You think she'll leave you alone and cooperate?_

_Cindy: I hope so! __**Changes the subject. **__So, where are you going for dinner before Prom?_

_Marcia: Charlie's taking me to Ma Ch__é__rie._

_Cindy: Oooh! I've always wanted to go there!_

_Jan: Maybe you can convince dad to take us there for your graduation dinner._

_Marcia: Doubt it. It's rather expensive._

_Cindy: How is he going to afford it?_

_Marcia: His uncle's the owner, and he's giving him a discount._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later. Prom night.<strong>_

__Marcia's in her room, getting ready for the prom. She slips her dress on and begins putting on her makeup. Carol knocks on the door.__

_Carol: Marcia, can I come in?_

_Marcia: Sure._

__Carol walks up her stairs and takes in the sight before her. She feels a tear threaten to escape from her eye. Marcia notices.__

_Marcia: Mom?_

_Carol: I...I'm just noticing how beautiful you are! You're not a little girl anymore!_

_Marcia: __**Blushes. **__Oh, mom!_

_Carol: __**Composes herself. **__I thought you'd like to wear these._

__She clasps a diamond teardrop necklace around her daughter's neck and hands her a pair of diamond drop earrings.__

_Marcia: Oh mom! They're beautiful!_

_Carol: I wore these when I married your father._

_Marcia: __**Confused. **__No, you didn't. You wore pearls._

_Carol: Not Mike._

_Marcia: Oh!_

_Carol: Turn around. Let me look at you!_

__Marcia turns around and blushes.__

_Carol: You are beautiful._

__Jan knocks on the door.__

_Marcia: Yes?_

_Jan: __**Enters the room. **__Wow! You look divine!_

_Marcia: Thanks!_

_Jan: Charlie's here._

_Marcia: Tell him I'll be right down._

__Carol and Jan exit the room, descend the stairs, and join Mike and the rest of the family and Charlie.__

_Carol: __**Whispering to Mike. **__She looks gorgeous._

__Marcia descends the stairs. Charlie grins as he takes in her beauty. Greg and Bobby snap pictures. Mike puts a loving arm around his wife. Charlie approaches his date and tries to pin her corsage. However, he fumbles it. Marcia giggles.__

_Charlie: Uhh._

_Carol: __**Volunteers to pin it on. **__Here, let me. __**She effortlessly pins it on.**__ There!_

__Greg and Bobby snap pictures of Marcia by herself, with Charlie, with Carol and with Mike and Carol. Soon, it's time to leave. __

_Carol: Have a good time!_

_Marcia: Thanks!_

_Mike: Have her in by Midnight._

_Charlie: I will, Mr. Brady._

_Marcia: Thanks Mom, Dad!_

__Charlie helps her with her shawl and they leave the house. Mike sees Carol getting choked up, and envelops her in an embrace.__

_Carol: She looks so beautiful. My baby! She's growing up._

_Mike: They tend to do that, you know!_

__The other five children silently leave the living room.__

_Carol: I know. They grow up so fast!_

_Mike: __**Chuckling. **__If you're this emotional now, what is it going to be like when Ryan and Carolyn go to the prom?_

_Carol: __**Glowers at him in mock horror. **__Mike Brady, don't you even!_

__He kisses the top of her head.__

__The prom is magical! The restaurant was exquisite and the dance, wonderful. It's over all too soon...sooner than Marcia would have wanted. Charlie opens the door for her and walks her up to the front door of her house.__

_Marcia: I had a good time!_

_Charlie: So did I. __**He hesitates.**_

_Marcia: What?_

_Charlie: Can I...uhh...Can I kiss you?_

_Marcia: Sure!_

__He begins, haltingly, to place a soft kiss on Marcia's lips. Suddenly, they hear someone clear their throat and jump back.__

_Mike: Say Goodnight, Charlie._

__Marcia giggles, as Mike walks away from the door, but leaves it slightly ajar.__

_Charlie: G...good night._

_Marcia: Good night._

__Charlie walks back to the car as Marcia walks into the house. She sees Mike and Carol sitting on the couch. She scans to see if the twins are awake, or if they're asleep in the living room, but they're not in the living room.__

_Carol: Did you have a good time?_

_Marcia: It was amazing! Ma Ch__é__rie was exquisite!_

_Carol: What did you have?_

_Marcia: I had Soupe à L'oignon, Sole Meunière, sparkling grape juice to drink, and Kouign-amann for dessert._

_Carol: Sounds exotic. What was it?_

_Marcia: __**Giggles. **__ Onion soup, fillet of sole, and some type of almond butter cake._

_Carol: That sounds delicious!_

_Mike: I may have to take your mother for our anniversary._

_Marcia: It's good. __**She yawns. **__Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night!_

_Mike and Carol: Good night._

__Marcia heads to her bedroom while Mike locks up.__

_Carol: I'm so glad she had a good time!_

_Mike: Me too!_

_Carol: __**Yawns. **__It's time for me to hit the sack too._

_Mike: Right behind you._

__The couple peeks in on their youngest and see that they are sound asleep. Then, they head to their bedroom and quickly fall asleep.__

* * *

><p><em><em>-End of Chapter 11-<em>_


	12. Chapter 12

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 12**

_A/N1—Wow! Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much for all your reviews and Private Messages! They're very constructive and help me in the direction of this story. Also, sorry about formatting issues. For some reason, this website loves to mess up the formatting. Tried using different browsers, and no dice. I try to manually fix them when I feel like it, but sometimes, not so much. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. _

* * *

><p><em>The end of May. Greg has completed his first year in college. Nora's about to fly back home for the<em>_summer. _

**At the airport**

Greg: **Hugs his girlfriend. **I wish you didn't have to go back.

Nora: **Sighs. **I know, but it's only for two and a half months. I'll be back the middle of August.

Greg: It just feels a long way off.

Nora: **Steps back a bit, but keeps her hands clasped behind his neck. **I still think you should fly up in July to meet my folks.

Greg: I may just do that. **Smiles. **I've got a couple weeks vacation. I'll have to use some of that to go camping with the family, but I can use most of the rest to come see you.

Nora: **Excited. **Would you?

Greg: Absolutely!

_They hear the boarding call for Nora's flight over the PA system._

Voice: Pan Am flight 349 to Portland now boarding.

Nora: **Picks up her bag. **That's me. Gotta go.

Greg: **Gives her a quick peck on the lips. **Call me tonight.

Nora: I will. I miss you already.

Greg: See you soon!

Nora: You'll book your flight?

Greg: As soon as I can get it cleared with my boss. **Kisses her again.** You gotta go. I love you!

Nora: Love you too!

_They reluctantly end their embrace. Nora gets in line to board the plane. Soon, she disappears into the tarmac. Greg stands by the window, spots her and waves. She smiles and blows him a kiss before stepping onto the airplane. He watches the plane as it taxis down the runway and takes off._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Bradys<strong>

_Marcia is frantically preparing for graduation. She slips on her dress and then her gown. _

Marcia: **Studies herself in the mirror. **Guess that's good.

_She runs a brush through her hair once more and exits her room. Jan steps out of her and Cindy's room._

Jan: Hey, you look great!

Marcia: Thanks!

Jan: You nervous?

Marcia: No, but this feels so final, so surreal.

Jan: Well, it is final. After tonight, you'll no longer be in high school.

Marcia: Yeah.

Jan: When are you telling mom and dad you're moving out?

Marcia: **Feels a pit in her stomach. **I'd thought about waiting until Suzy's father brings the truck over, but that would probably be a bit cruel.

Jan: A bit? **She chuckles.**

Carol: **Stepping out of her bedroom. **What would be a bit cruel?

_Marcia and Jan gulp._

Jan: Well, here's you cue. Good luck.

_Carol passes Ryan to Jan as she heads for the living room._

Marcia: **Feels like a deer in headlights. **Uhh, I'm moving out next week.

Carol: **Pained. **What?

Marcia: You know that Suzy Norris and I are getting a duplex together.

Carol: With what money? You don't have a job.

Marcia: I know. It's one of Mr. Norris's duplexes. He's not charging us anything because Suzy needed a housemate. Remember?

Carol: Yes, but I didn't think you'd be moving out until the beginning of the semester. **Trying not to get choked up. **I was trying to forget.

Marcia: **Sympathetic. **Mom, it's okay. Just like Greg, I'll only be across town. And, I'll be working part-time at that dress shop off of First Street.

Carol: Fashionista's?

Marcia: Yeah.

Carol: When did you apply?

Marcia: Yesterday. And the manager hired me on the spot.

Carol: **Studies her oldest daughter and beams. **I am so proud of you.

Marcia: **Blushes. **Thanks. **Pauses. **Mom, could you help me put on the mortar board?

Carol: Sure.

_They go into the master bedroom. Marcia sits at the vanity while Carol styles her hair and affixes the mortar board._

Carol: How's that?

Marcia: Perfect.

_Mike enters the room, carrying Carolyn._

Mike: Carol, have you seen my tie?** He stops and takes in the sight.**

Marcia: How do I look?

Mike: Stunning. Just like your mother.

_Carol notices Carolyn's wearing a different outfit from the one she picked._

Carol: She's not wearing the pink dress?

Mike: No. She had a dirty diaper and it leaked onto the hem. So, I thought the purple dress Sam and Alice got her would work.

Carol: We were going to save it for Alice's shower tomorrow. How 'bout putting her in the blue one?

Mike: All right.

_He leaves and switches Carolyn's outfit. Marcia and Carol meet him as he exits the nursery, with Carolyn wearing the blue drress._

Carol: Thanks. **She kisses her husband on the cheek.**

_Soon, the Bradys are off to graduation._

* * *

><p><strong>At the High School auditorium<strong>

_Mike parks the car and the family gets out. Marcia makes her way to meet her class. The rest of the Bradys find their seats._

Mike: How are these seats?

Carol: **Surveys the view. **Perfect.

_As soon as they sit, Ryan and Carolyn begin fussing. Mike tries to console Ryan and Carol juggles Carolyn._

Carol: Cindy, can you look in the diaper bag and see if I brought their pacifiers?

Cindy: **Looks through the bag. **Found 'em! **She pulls two out and hands one to her mom and dad.**

Mike: Here you go, little man!

_Ryan calms down, but Carolyn will not be consoled._

Carol: You still hungry? You didn't eat much earlier. Cindy, can you get out the blue blanket?

_Cindy hands the blanket over, and takes the pacifier. Carol adjusts herself, keeping the blanket over Carolyn and herself._

Carol: There you go, sweetheart.

_Greg enters the auditorium, looks around, and spots his family._

Mike: **Stands up and signals. **Greg, over here.

_Greg nods and joins his family._

Carol: Nora's flight take off on time?

Greg: It was about thirty minutes late, but they got underway. She'll call me tonight when she gets in.

Mike: Good!

Greg: When's our camping trip? I need to arrange some time off for the trip, and I also want to go up to Nora's place to meet her folks.

_Carol raises an eyebrow in curiosity._

Mike: This sounds serious. Are you two serious?

Greg: **Blushes. **She's the girl I want to marry, but we're nowhere near ready to get married.

_Carol lets out the breath she'd been holding._

Mike: Good. You two aren't ready to get married yet.

Greg: As we've said before, we want to get through college and medical school before we tie the knot.

Mike: You have a good head on your shoulders.

Greg: Thanks. Nora will get out of nursing school and be able to work while I go to medical school and residency, so we'll be somewhat financially secure.

Mike: I'm really proud the two of you are thinking this through.

Greg: Now, about the camping trip?

Mike: The weekend of the 28th.

Greg: Great! I could take off work the 27th, come back from the camping trip Sunday the 29th, fly out to see Nora on the 30th, be there for the Fourth, and come back home on the ninth.

Mike: Do you have that much vacation time built up?

Greg: I've got two weeks. That way, I'll have a couple days to spare. I don't want to take all my vacation time at once.

Mike: Smart thinking.

_Soon, it's time for the graduates to process into the auditorium. Carolyn finishes, so Carol puts her over her shoulder to burp._

Carol: **Gets sentimental. **My baby girl!

_Greg and Bobby take pictures. Mike touches his wife's shoulder in support. Soon, the principal calls out the names of the graduating seniors. One by one, the seniors walk across the stage, receive their diplomas, and move their tassels from the right to the left._

Principal: Marcia Ann Brady!

Peter: **Stands up and yells. **WAY TO GO, MARCIA!

_He raises his hand and blows an air horn. Ryan spits out his pacifier and screams at the top of his lungs. _

Mike: PETER! **Annoyed.**

Peter: **Sheepishly. **Sorry.

_Ryan continues to wail, so Mike leaves the auditorium. He watches the rest of the ceremony via the closed-circuit television in the hallway. Soon, the last person crosses the stage, takes his hat off, and the entire senior class tosses their mortar boards up in the air. After the graduates recess out, families make their way to their graduates. Mike and a now calm Ryan rejoin their family and find Marcia._

Jan: Mom, do you want me to take her?

_Carol nods and passes Carolyn over._

Carol: **Embraces her oldest daughter. **Congratulations!

Marcia: Thanks.

_Greg and Bobby take pictures._

Mike: Peter?

_Peter takes Ryan, and before he starts to fuss, Peter gives Ryan a pacifier._

Mike: Congratulations, sweetheart. **Gives his daughter a hug.**

_Marcia gets pictures with her family and friends. Suzy and her family join the Bradys. Marcia and Suzy squeal and envelop each other in a celebratory hug._

Suzy: We did it!

Marcia: We sure did!

Suzy: Did you tell your folks about moving out?

Marcia: Yeah, but I don't think it had crossed mom's mind. She said she forgot.

Mr. Norris: Mr., Mrs. Brady.

Mike: Call me Mike.

Mr. Norris: Call me Thomas.

Mike: Thomas, this is my wife, Carol.

Carol: Hello.

Thomas: This is my wife, Anna.

Anna: Good to meet you.

Mike: Marcia was telling us that she's moving in with Suzy in one of your duplexes.

Thomas: Yes, if that's all right.

Mike: Sure.

Carol: We thought they'd be moving right before semester begins.

Anna: I wanted them to wait, but Suzy's all excited about being on her own.

Carol: Marcia too.

Marcia: Mom, this way Suzy and I can be settled in before school starts.

Suzy: Exactly.

Marcia: **Smiles. **And I know Peter and Jan are chomping at the bit to find out who gets the attic.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady house<strong>

_The Bradys, except Greg, return to the house. Mike and Carol carry the twins up to the nursery, so Carol can feed them before they put them to bed. Marcia, Jan and Peter go up to the attic._

Marcia: Peter, why are you following us? I've got to change.

Peter: **Surveys the room. **I could put my bed over there and my dresser over there...

Jan: You? Me. This is my room after Marcia moves out.

Marcia: **Rolls her eyes. **I should stay through my first two years of college, then neither of you would get the room.

Jan: **Smirks. **Well... there's always Alice's suite!

Peter: Hey yeah! You can have the attic and I'll take the suite.

Marcia: There. It's settled. **She pushes Peter and Jan to the steps. **Now both of you, out!

_Jan follows behind, and closes Marcia's door behind them._

Jan: Whaddya say, Pete? You take Alice's suite and I'll take the attic? Alice's suite always felt a bit claustrophobic for me.

Peter: Agreed. I don't mind her suite. In fact, I like how private and out of the way it is.

Jan: Let's shake on it. **She holds her hand out. **I'll take the attic and you'll take Alice's suite. Deal?

Peter: Deal.

_Mike walks out of the nursery and hears the end of their conversation._

Mike: What's "deal?"

Peter: Me and Jan...uhh, Jan and I have worked out who gets the attic.

Mike: Oh?

Peter: Yes. Since Alice is getting married and moving in with Sam, her suite will be free.

Jan: And since I think Alice's suite is claustrophobic, I'd rather have the attic.

Peter: And, I'd rather have Alice's suite because it's away from everything.

Mike: And the two of you are okay with it?

Peter and Jan: Yes.

Mike: I'm proud of you for negotiating.

_Peter and Jan say goodnight and Mike goes back into the nursery. The twins are finishing up._

Carol: What was that all about?

Mike: The kids negotiated who gets the attic.

Carol: Oh? **Changes the subject a bit. **Can you take her?

Mike: Yes.

_He lifts Carolyn and explains the arrangement Peter and Jan made._

Carol: That's perfect! **She smiles. **We've got great kids!

Mike: We do!

_He gives her a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 12-<em>

_A/N2—When I graduated high school, my older brother stood up and yelled, like Peter did. Well, he didn't have an air horn though. Some friends and I took air horns into another friend's college graduation and blew them while her department was lining up. We called her name and blew them. No one was speaking at the microphone, so we didn't interrupt anything. Just had to include this fun memory! And, nope, no wailing babies at that graduation._


	13. Chapter 13

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 13**

_A/N-Happy Thanksgiving! Another chapter. I'm using this four-day weekend to write more. Got that creative streak, I suppose. Hope your Thanksgiving Weekend is great! With that, happy reading!_

* * *

><p><em>It's the weekend of the big move. Marcia has her stuff all packed up. Now, the attic, once again, seems bare. She looks around the room and swallows the lump in her throat. Carol enters the room and joins her daughter at the window.<em>

Carol: Got your stuff together? Suzy and her father will be here in about half an hour.

Marcia: Yeah. **She sighs.**

Carol: You all right?

Marcia: I am. I can't believe today's here.

Carol: **Moves a lock of hair out of Marcia's face. **I know. **Gets sentimental. **Where has the time gone? It seems like yesterday you were Ryan and Carolyn's age, and now you're all grown up.

Marcia: **Blushes. **Aww, mom!

_Jan knocks on the door, then enters._

Jan: Suzy and her father are here.

Marcia: Thanks.

_She surveys the room and inhales._

Carol: **Concerned. **Are you okay?

Marcia: Yeah.

_Carol embraces her daughter._

Carol: I love you.

Marcia: I love you, too.

Carol: Well, let's go help your father and brothers load your things into the truck.

_Marcia meets Mike and the boys in the driveway. Suzy gets out of the truck and hugs her best friend._

Suzy: Can you believe it's today?

Marcia: No! I'm so excited!

Suzy: The rest of the house is fully furnished! We'll have a couch, a recliner, kitchen table, and enough dishes, silverware, and cooking ware so that we can have something decent to eat.

Marcia: Well, we'd better get started. The sooner we get things loaded here, the sooner we can get settled there.

Suzy: My stuff's in the truck too, so we can unload everything all at once. Which bedroom do you want? The master or the guest? Each one has a full bath. The only differences are the master bedroom and bath are bigger, and the bathroom's attached to the master bedroom, but not the guest.

Marcia: It's your dad's duplex. You should get the master.

Suzy: The master faces the east, and the guest, the west. I usually like a western facing bedroom, but I'm open to either.

Marcia: Go ahead and pick. I'll take the other.

Thomas Norris: One of you needs to pick, so that we'll know where to load your stuff.

Suzy: **Contemplates it. **Okay, I'll take the guest and you take the master.

Marcia: Okay.

_Mike, Peter and Bobby begin loading Marcia's things into the truck. Cindy, carrying a fussing Ryan, comes out to the driveway._

Cindy: Mom, the twins are awake.

Carol: Oh! Thanks! Who has Carolyn?

Cindy: Alice is feeding her a jar of green beans.

Carol: **Taking Ryan. **Guess you weren't in the mood for green beans. Huh?

Cindy: Nope. He spit out every bite I tried to give him.

Carol: **Chuckling. **That would explain the green on his shirt and...**She fingers a lock of Cindy's hair...**in your hair.

Cindy: Oh! **She fingers a green lock.**

Carol: Thanks anyway. I'll get him to eat.

_Carol carries Ryan into the family room and nurses him. Soon, the men have all of Marcia's things loaded in the truck._

Mike: Go ahead and tell your mother everything's loaded.

Marcia: All right. **She goes inside. **Mom, the truck's loaded.

Carol: All right. Ryan's finishing up. I'll see if Alice will feed him his green beans and I'll feed Carolyn. By the time you and your dad get things unloaded, Carolyn will be finished and I can be over to help you get things set up.

Marcia: Okay. **Trying to hide her disappointment.** See you soon.

Carol: **Concerned. **Are you okay?

Marcia: Yeah. **Composes herself. **Well, Dad, the Norrises and I need to get going. See you soon.

Carol: **Still concerned. **All right.

_Marcia leaves and joins the crew going over to the duplex. Mike is already in the passenger seat of Marcia's car. She signals to Mr. Norris, and then gets in her car._

Mike: Your mother not coming?

Marcia: **Sighs in frustration. **Not yet. She's gotta get Ryan and Carolyn fed before she can meet us there.

Mike: By the time we get everything loaded in, she'll be here.

Marcia: I know. We gotta get going.

_Marcia starts the car and follows the moving van to the duplex. Excitement grows as Marcia rounds the corner and sees the duplex. Mike, seeing his daughter's elation, smiles with pride._ _She pulls in front of the house and turns off the engine. Suzy hops out of the truck and runs to Marcia's car._

Suzy: Welcome home! You ready to unload?

Marcia: Sure! Let's get going.

Suzy: Where's your mom?

Marcia: She's feeding the twins. **Sighs, disgruntled.** She'll be here right after we finish loading.

Suzy: **Sympathetic. **So will my mom. She wanted to wait until we were finished unloading. My mom and your mom will probably be here at the same time.

Marcia: **Feeling better.** We'd better get going. **Smiles.**

_Marcia and Suzy direct their fathers as they unload the truck. As the men are unloading the last couple pieces of furniture, both Anna and Carol pull up, and walk into the house._

Carol: Hey! What a nice place!

Marcia: **Smiles, with excitement. **Thanks.

Suzy: Hey mom! Hey Mrs. Brady!

Anna: Hi! You ready to get settled in?

Suzy: Sure!

_Carol and Anna help their daughters arrange their rooms and set up the kitchen, as Mike and Thomas make sure all the appliances, plumbing, and electricity were in good working order._

Thomas: Looks like everything's in order.

Mike: Really nice place you have here. Who's living in the other unit?

Thomas: A very sweet retired couple, in their 80s. They're very quiet.

Anna: Oh, Rose is a gem! She makes the best pies.

Thomas: And a mean beef casserole.

_Mike chuckles._

Thomas: And Lewis is good to see after people. I chose this duplex for Suzy because I knew she'd be safe with the Howards living next door.

Mike: I'd like to meet them.

Thomas: Sure!

_Thomas introduces Mike and Carol to the Howards._

Lewis: Good to meet you! If Suzy and Marcia need anything, they can feel free to knock on our door.

Rose: And I made some chocolate chip cookies for the girls as kind of a house warming gift.

_Marcia and Suzy join their parents and the Howards._

Mike: Mr. and Mrs. Howard, this is our daughter, Marcia.

Thomas: And you know Suzy.

Marcia: Please to meet you, Mrs. Howard

Rose: Rose. Call me Rose.

Marcia: Yes, Rose.

Rose: Good! Now, I'd like to have the two of you over for dinner sometime.

Suzy: Thank you.

_They say their goodbyes and go back into Suzy and Marcia's duplex. Carol and Marcia go back to Marcia's room to put in the finishing touches._

Carol: How about if we put the dresser over there?

Marcia: **Surveys the room. **Yeah.

Carol: How does it look?

Marcia: Really good! **She claps her hands once. **I can't believe I'm out on my own.

Carol: **Tries to prevent a tear from falling.** My baby girl's all grown up!

Marcia: Aww, mom! **She embraces her mother. **Thanks for everything.

Carol: You're welcome.

_Marcia smiles, as if she's thinking about something._

Carol: What?

Marcia: You know, when Greg moved out, you were four months pregnant with the twins.

Carol: Time goes by pretty fast, doesn't it?

Marcia: **Sits on her bed. **Yes, it does. Sometimes I think I should be going back to Westdale this fall, but I'm not. I'll be in college.

Carol: **Sits beside her and moves a lock of hair from her daughter's face. **You are, and we're so proud of you!

Marcia: Thanks.

Mike: **Knocks on the door. **Carol? Time to go.

Carol: **Addressing Marcia. **Honey, would you like us to come back this evening with dinner, or do you and Suzy want to be by yourselves?

Suzy: **Sticks her head through the doorway. **Marcia, mom and dad are bringing dinner tonight. Is that okay?

Marcia: Yeah sure, Suzy. Tell 'em that's fine.

Carol: We can come over tomorrow night then.

Marcia: Sure.

Carol: What would you like us to bring?

Marcia: Hamburgers are probably the easiest. Suzy and I can go get some beans, lettuce, tomato, onions and potato salad. I think we've got pickles, ketchup, mustard and mayo. I guess, bring the burgers, cheese, chips and buns. We've got the grill out back. **Smiles. **Guess you'll have to tell Bobby and Cindy no swimsuits, since we don't have a pool.

Carol: Guess so! **She chuckles.**

Mike: **Hugs his daughter. **We'll see you tomorrow night then.

Marcia: Bye.

_Marcia waves as her parents drive off._

* * *

><p><strong>In the car<strong>

_Carol sighs as the house disappears from view._

Mike: A penny for your thoughts?

Carol: I can't believe our baby girl has moved out.

Mike: As you said, she's all grown up.

Carol: She is. **She beams. **I'm so proud of her, but... **She gets choked up.**

Mike: **Rubs his wife's shoulder. **But it's going to be strange being back at the house and she doesn't live there anymore.

Carol: Exactly.

Mike: She and Greg are both across town. It's not like they're in another state.

Carol: I know. **She sighs. **So many changes.

Mike: We have had a lot.

Carol: Greg, then the twins, now Marcia...all in a little less than a year.

Mike: It's been said that the only constant is change.

Carol: Before we know it, it'll be Peter and Jan, then Bobby and Cindy, and then Ryan and Carolyn.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Yes, but don't rush it.

Carol: **Smiles. **You're right.

* * *

><p><strong>The next evening<strong>

_The Bradys are getting ready to go over to Marcia's duplex. Carol, Alice and the kids are frantically getting things together._

Carol: Cindy, can you take the food out to the car?

Cindy: Sure.

Jan: I got the patties.

_Jan and Cindy take the food and put it in the station wagon._

Alice: What do you need me to carry?

Carol: Get the paper goods. I need to check on the twins.

Alice: Roger that! **She takes them to the car.**

Mike: **Carrying Ryan. **I've got Ryan and Peter's getting Carolyn.

Carol: **Looks worried. **Do I need to go rescue him?

Peter: **Enters the kitchen with Carolyn.** Nope! Got her right here.

Carol: Great! Go ahead and put her in her car seat. Where's Bobby?

Bobby: Right here! I've got the diaper bag.

Carol: Thanks. Lemme see if I've got everything packed in it.

_Bobby hands her the bag._

Mike: Can you take Ryan and put him in his car seat?

Bobby: **Reaches for his brother. **Sure.

_Peter and Bobby go to the car._

Mike: Anything I can help you with?

Carol: **Looking through the diaper bag. **Diapers, wipes, change of clothes for each, pacifiers, ummm... Can you get a jar of peaches for each of them?

Mike: **Looks in the cabinet. **We've only got one jar.

Carol: Did we feed them a vegetable or a fruit for lunch?

Mike: I think we did a jar of squash and a jar of blueberries.

Carol: Okay, then the jar of peaches and a jar of peas.

Mike: Got them. **Puts them in the bag.**

Carol: I guess we're ready to go!

_Mike and Carol join Alice and the kids in the wagon. They make their way to Suzy and Marcia's place._

* * *

><p><strong>At Marcia and Suzy's Place<strong>

_The Bradys pull up into the duplex's driveway. Carol can hardly contain her elation. She gets out of the car, rings the bell, and rings the doorbell. Marcia answers._

Marcia: Mom!

Carol: **Embraces her daughter.** Marcia! How are you?

Marcia: Great! **She sees the rest of the family getting out of the car. **Let me help you guys get the stuff. Suzy's firing up the grill. **She walks with her mother, to the car. **Guys, you can take the patties and buns out to the back. Suzy's got the grill going.

Mike: **Gives Marcia an embrace. **Good to see you!

_Peter and Bobby get the food and take it to the back porch. Mike gets Ryan and Carol, Carolyn. Alice carries the diaper bag. Jan and Cindy hug their older sister._

Jan: Hey! How's living on your own?

Marcia: **Chuckles. **It's only been a day.

Cindy: Can we see your room?

Marcia: Sure. After dinner. **She hugs Alice.** Two weeks! Getting nervous?

Alice: No, but Sam is! He bowled his first gutter ball last night at the tournament.

Marcia: **Puts her hand to her mouth. **Oh no! Hope that didn't cost you the trophy.

Alice: Nope! **Smiles. **We still took first. He was hoping to break his record, but he didn't.

Marcia: At least you still won.

_Alice makes her way to the back yard. Marcia says hello her youngest siblings, as she accompanies her parents to the backyard. Suzy, cooking the patties, greets them._

Suzy: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Brady!

Carol: Hi Suzy! How are you two settling in?

Suzy: Just fine! Mom and dad came over last night and we cooked enchiladas.

Mike: Mmm! Sounds delicious!

_Marcia enjoys hosting her family at her new place! She now understands how Greg felt when he moved out the year before: excitement and surrealism together. After dinner, Marcia gives her family a tour of the house. Peter and Jan look at the duplex with interest. It's two years until they can move out to go to college._

Jan: **Studying Marcia's room. **I like it! You and mom did a great job on it.

Marcia: Thanks! So, have you started moving into the attic?

Jan: We've moved a few things, but not everything yet. We only got to start today. We'll do more tomorrow, and I should be fully moved in by Monday.

Marcia: Bet Pete's not happy he has to wait.

Cindy: Actually, he doesn't seem to mind.

Marcia: Oh?

Jan: It's only two weeks until he can move. I have a feeling once we're back from Alice's wedding, he'll start moving his stuff.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **Like Greg did when Dad gave up his den?

_The girls crack up._

Marcia: So, when Jan and Peter move into their new rooms, you and Bobby will have your own rooms too. Will the two of you move into the attic and Alice's suite?

Cindy: Probably. Mom and dad will want to put the twins in our rooms. The nursery's rather small, and they'll need their own space.

_Soon, it's time for the Bradys to leave._

Mike: **Knocks on Marcia's door. **Kids, it's time to go. Your brother and sister need to get to bed.

Cindy: So soon? **She looks at her watch and notices the time. **Oh!

_She and Jan embrace their sister and make their way to the car. Mike passes Carolyn to Jan. Peter and Bobby say their farewells, as does Alice, carrying Ryan, leaving Mike and Carol with Marcia._

Carol: **Hugs Marcia. **Marcia, I'm so proud of you!

Marcia: Thanks!

Mike: See you soon! Good luck at work!

Marcia: Thanks, dad! I'm looking forward to it!

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Bradys<strong>

_Alice and the kids bring in the leftovers, put them away, and make their way to their rooms. Mike and Carol bring the twins to the nursery. Carol nurses Carolyn, while Mike dresses Ryan for bed._

Carol: **Content. **I'm so happy for Marcia!

Mike: **Impressed. **You've handled this move very well!

Carol: I miss her and it feels so different without her, but...

Mike: ...But?

Carol: But, this is what they're supposed to do: be born, grow up, leave and then start their own families. We did, and I know it was hard on our folks.

Mike: **Smiles. **I'm proud of you.

Carol: Oh?

Mike: I thought you'd be beside yourself, like when Greg moved out.

Carol: I've shed a few tears here and there...**She feels them trying to escape...**Like now.

Mike: **Gives her a soft peck. **I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.

Carol: No, I knew it was coming. We've had two leave the nest.** A tear rolls down her cheek.**

Mike: I'm still proud of you, you know. **He wipes the tear away.**

Carol: **Looks at her twins. **I love our family. When I was a child, I dreamed of having a big family of my own, with lots of kids and a loving and handsome man by my side. Who says dreams don't come true? Mine did.

_They engage in a passionate kiss._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 13-<em>


	14. Chapter 14

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's wedding day!<strong>

_It's the day of Alice and Sam's wedding. Alice is frantically packing up her belongings, so that she, Sam and Mike can bring them over to Sam's, and soon her, place. While the twins are napping, Carol is helping her friend pack._

Carol: Where do you want your hang up clothes?

Alice: **Packing her toiletries in an overnight bag and suitcase. **I've got garment bags in the back of the closet. **She smiles. **Just don't pack the white one.

Carol: **Smiles, sharing in her excitement.** I won't. Just a few more hours and you'll be Mrs. Sam Franklin.

Alice: That sounds so good!

Carol: I understand. I felt that way when I married Mike.

Alice: I hope I'm as happy as the two of you are.

_They resume packing and Mike and Sam help load her stuff into their cars._

Sam: Is that everything?

Alice: Yes, that's everything...well, until tonight. Then, you get me!

Sam: You bet your lamb chops, baby! **He wraps his arm around his fiancée.**

Alice: Aww Sam! You say the sweetest things!

_Mike and Carol try not to roll their eyes. Mike and Sam drive Alice to Sam's place, so that she can move her stuff in. Then, Mike drives Alice back to the Brady's, so she can start getting ready for her wedding._

* * *

><p><strong>In the attic room.<strong>

_Alice and the older Brady girls are dressing, in Jan's new room, for her wedding. Marcia is wearing the dress she wore for prom. Jan's dress is a lined, full-length pink taffeta dress with zip closure in the back. Ruffled bottom and top off the shoulder design. Cindy's is a light lavender sheer cotton with acetate lining sleeveless floor length dress. Flared skirt with deep ruffled hem, fitted empire waist, shaping darts on the bodice, a ruffle trimmed square neckline, narrow straps and elastic gathers on the shoulders, attached ribbon ties and a back zip closure. _

Jan: **Zipping up Alice's dress. **There! Now, turn around.

_Alice turns around. She is gracing an eggshell crochet, sheer, knee-length maxi dress, with a square neckline and bell sleeves. Underneath is a light pink tank satin dress, which gives a pop of colour. In her hair, is a small chapel veil, with a pink ribbon._

Cindy: Alice, you look so pretty!

Marcia: You look radiant.

Alice: **Blushes. **Aww, thanks!

Jan: **Giggling. **Can you believe it? In just under an hour, you'll be a married woman!

Alice: It's been a long time coming. Hard to believe this day is here.

Marcia: Believe it!

_Mike and Carol are dressing in the master bedroom. Mike is wearing a grey suit, with mint green tie and white shirt. Carol's dress is a long mint green butterfly sleeve beaded evening gown, with a gathered V-neckline and a gorgeous, light green bead, tiny faux pearl and embroidered appliqué decoration at the upper waist. Carol walks out of the bathroom, as Mike is adjusting his tie._

Mike: **Whistles. **You are beautiful!

Carol: **Slowly spins around to give her husband a good view. **You really think so?

Mike: **Kisses her on the lips. **Absolutely so!

Carol: Oh Mike!

_The twins are in a playpen in the master bedroom, napping. Ryan is wearing a light blue sailor romper and Carolyn, the light purple dress, with white lace trim on the neckline, around the waist and at the cuffs, Carol chose for Alice's shower._

Mike: When do you want to get the twins?

Carol: We'll get them up about ten or fifteen minutes before we have to be downstairs.

_Meanwhile, Sam and the boys are getting ready in Alice's suite. All are wearing grey suits; Sam with a light blue tie, Greg with a dark blue, Peter with a pink, and Bobby, a light purple._

Sam: **To Greg. **Got the ring?

Greg: **Sticks up his pinky. **Right here.

Sam: Good. Don't want it getting lost before I give it to my little filly.

_Bobby, obviously uncomfortable with wearing a suit and tie, starts tugging at his clothes._

Peter: Can't do that once we get out to the living room.

Bobby: I know, but this tie is putting a choke hold on me!

Peter: **Adjusting Bobby's tie. **Here. How's that?

Bobby: Thanks.

Sam: **Addressing the boys. **I wanna thank you for taking good care of my Alice.

Greg: She's family.

Bobby: She's been with us since before I was born.

Sam: And I want you to know, you four guys, your folks, and your sisters are family to us too. We want you to always be a part of our lives.

Peter: We will be.

Sam: And Bobby, I know you've been looking for a small part-time job because you're saving up for a car.

Bobby: Yes.

Sam: When Alice and I get back from our honeymoon, come to the store. I'm looking to hire a new delivery boy, and I'd like to hire you.

Bobby: **Excited. **Yes! Thanks!

Sam: Great!

_It's time for the ceremony to begin. Family and friends gather in the living room. Alice's sisters and cousin and Sam's brother are here. Kay, Alice's best friend and other friends of the couple, are also among the guests. _

Mike: **Checks his watch. **Looks like it's time to get you and the babies down to the living room. I set up a swing by your chair.

Carol: Thanks. I think I'll use it for Ryan. I've got a couple pacifiers in my pocket.

Mike: Good thinking! I hope the organ isn't too much for Ryan.

Carol: Kay said she'd help before the ceremony if we need her. **Mulls it over. **On second thought, I may put Carolyn in the swing and hold Ryan. If he starts fussing, I can bring him into your den. **Picks up Ryan, and checks his diaper. **He's good.

Mike: **Picks up Carolyn and does the same. **So is she. So, shall we? **He offers her the crook of his arm.**

_Carol gives her husband a gentle kiss on the lips. They descend the stairs as the organist begins playing. Mike escorts her to her seat beside the baby swing. He kisses Carolyn, then settles her into the swing. Then, he gives his wife a quick peck on the lips. Mike goes back up the stairs and knocks on the attic bedroom._

Jan: Come in.

Mike: **Opens the door and goes up the stairs. **You girls ready?

Marcia: I think we are.

_Cindy passes out the bouquets._

Alice: **A bit nervous. **Ready.

_As the girls line up at the landing, Sam, the Officiant, and the boys enter from the kitchen. Greg, as Sam's best man, is directly behind the groom, then Peter and Bobby. The Officiant cues the organist, who begins Wagner's "Bridal March." The audience stands. Cindy descends the stairs first, then Marcia and then Jan. Alice takes the crook of Mike's arm._

Mike: This is it.

Alice: Here we go!

_Mike escorts the bride down the stairs, to Sam._

Officiant: We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, The Joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

_The room is silent._

Officiant: Who Gives this woman today to be married?

Mike: Her family and I do.

_Mike places Alice's hand in Sam's and joins his wife in the audience._

Officiant: Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner.

_Sam faces his beloved. Alice smiles._

Sam: I, Sam take you Alice to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

Alice: I, Alice take you Sam to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

Officiant: Sam do you take Alice to be your wife?

Sam: I do.

Officiant: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?

Sam: I do.

Officiant: Alice do you take Sam to be your husband?

Alice: I do.

Officiant: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?

Alice: I do.

Officiant:Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage."

_Greg takes the ring off his pinky and hands it to Sam._

Sam: Alice, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed.

_Sam places the ring on her finger. Jan unties the ring from her bouquet and hands it to Alice. _

Alice: Sam, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed.

_Alice places the ring on his finger._

Officiant: By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.

_Sam and Alice kiss, while the audience applauds._

Officiant:It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sam Franklin!

_The organist plays ___Mendelssohn___'s "___Wedding March___"__ as the couple engages in another kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>The back yard<strong>

_The reception is held in the back yard, which is decorated in Gerber daisies and springtime colours. Carol holds Ryan and Mike holds Carolyn. The happy couple cuts the cake and feeds a piece to each other. Then, they drink from each other's wine goblets. The guests congratulate the happy couple, and dine on cake, nuts and punch. It feels like a whirlwind! Before they know it, it's time to leave. As the audience tosses birdseed, Sam escorts his wife to the car. Carol embraces her friend._

Carol: Congratulations!

Alice: Thanks, for everything.

_Mike shakes Sam's hand._

Mike: Take care of her.

Sam: I will.

_Mike and Carol join the guests. Alice tosses her bouquet, and much to Mike and Carol's horror, it lands in both Marcia and Jan's hands. Sam tosses his "little black book." It sails into Greg's hands._

Cindy: **Laughing. **I guess you two are next!

Mike: Not for awhile!

_Marcia and Jan are laughing too hard to say anything._

Greg: **Hands the book to Peter. **You'll be needing this more than I will.

Peter: Thanks! Bobby, wanna split it?

Bobby: **Holds up his hands. **Oh, not me!

_Sam pulls out of the driveway and the newlyweds are off to their honeymoon. Soon, the guests leave. Kay stays and helps the Bradys clean up. Sam's brother and Alice's sisters take some of the leftovers and fill Sam and Alice's freezer. After everything is put away and everyone changes out of their wedding attire, Greg and Marcia leave and Carol and Mike relax on the couch in the living room. Each of them hold a sleeping baby._

* * *

><p>Carol: <strong>Smiling. <strong>What a wonderful day!

Mike: It was.

Carol: And Alice looked beautiful.

Mike: She did, but you were the prettiest of all.

Carol: I can't believe Marcia and Jan caught the bouquet.

Mike: **Chuckles. **I think you were more surprised than they were.

Carol: I'm not ready for my girls to get married.

Mike: I have a feeling we've got a ways to go before they're ready to tie the knot.

Carol: I hope you're right.

_Peter descends the stairs._

Peter: Mom, dad? Can I move my stuff into Alice's suite?

Mike: Now?

Peter: Why not? Jan started moving into the attic right after Marcia left.

Mike: **Weary. Sighs. **Let us put the babies down for their nap, and we'll get started.

Peter: Great! **He dashes up the stairs and begins packing.**

Mike: **Chuckles. **I guess we'd better get started.

_They get up from the couch and put the babies down for a nap in the nursery. As Mike and Carol exit the nursery, they see Peter and Bobby carrying Peter's mattress down the stairs._

Mike: Need any help?

Peter: We'll need some help rearranging.

Carol: Where are the girls?

Bobby: Jan and Cindy are arranging their rooms.

Carol: Again? I thought they did that after Marcia moved out.

Bobby: I guess they needed to arrange it again. I dunno.

_Peter and Bobby continue down the stairs. Mike helps direct them into the suite._

Mike: Okay men, let's get this room rearranged.

_Mike, Peter and Bobby arrange Peter's, formerly Alice's, suite. After it's arranged to Peter's satisfaction, they step back and take in their work._

Peter: I like it!

Bobby: Yeah, me too. **Insistent. **Now, let's work on mine.

Mike: One room at a time, men.

Bobby: When?

Mike: Tomorrow. We've had a full day today.

* * *

><p><strong>The attic room<strong>

_Jan is sketching out a mural on the main wall. Carol knocks on her door._

Jan: Come in!

Carol: **Enters and climbs up the stairs. **Working on your mural?

Jan: Yeah. How do you like it?

Carol: **Unsure. **I dunno. It's hard to visualize.

Jan: The sketches are on the bed, if you want to take a look.

Carol: **Looks at the sketches. **Oh, this is nice!

Jan: Thanks! I got Cindy's approval on it too.

Carol: Cindy's? Why? It's your room.

Jan: Well, she likes the mural I did in her room last year, and since you and dad will probably have the twins take our old rooms when Peter and I move out, I thought I'd get her opinion on the mural.

Carol: But that's not for a couple years.

Jan: I know. I did tell her if she wanted me to paint one for her when she moves up here, I would. Bobby and Cindy also worked things out. Bobby wants to take the suite when Peter leaves, and Cindy wants the attic.

Carol: **Impressed. **You four have really helped us out by solving this on your own.

Jan: We knew the nursery wasn't much of a room...It's more like a closet, and they'd need their own space.

Carol: Do you need any help?

Jan: Thanks, but I've got it.

Carol: All right. **She rises. **Don't work too hard.

Jan: I won't.

_Carol leaves the attic and knocks on Cindy's door. Cindy's putting the finishing touches on her room._

Cindy: Come in!

Carol: **Enters her room. **Rearranging your room?

Cindy: A little bit. I wanted to make it more useful for me. Besides, last year, I had the broken arm and sprained ankle, so I didn't get to help rearrange it.

Carol: Do you need any help?

Cindy: I'm good. Thanks though. How does it look?

Carol: Looks good!

Cindy: Thanks!

_As Carol walks out of Cindy's room, she sees Mike entering the nursery. She follows._

Mike: **Sees his wife.** Just wanted to check on our youngest. **Peers into their cribs and whispering. **Looks like they're still asleep.

Carol: Yeah. **Whispering, then yawns. **I think I may take a nap. We've had a long day.

Mike: **Kisses her on the cheek. **I've got some catch up work to do on the account, so I'll see you later.

_They give each other a quick peck on the lips and go their separate ways._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 14-<em>


	15. Chapter 15

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 15**

_A/N1—I am referencing some time frames that are not included in any of my stories. No, not going to do "flashbacks;" just referencing. Just wanted to give you a head's up, so you won't be confused. With that, happy reading!_

* * *

><p><em>It's the morning of the camping trip. Mike is loading up the cars. Carol is in the nursery, packing supplies for the twins.<em>

Carol: **Gathering diapers and clothes. She sees Mike come up the stairs. **Mike?

Mike: **Enters the nursery. **Yes?

Carol: **Folding diapers. **I still don't know about taking the twins camping. They're so young.

Mike: It'll be fine. This will most likely be the last time the whole family will be together on a camping trip. Greg and Marcia are in college, Peter and Jan aren't far behind them...

Carol: **Smirks. **You can stop right there, Mister! **She gives him a peck on the lips.**

Mike: Everything will be fine though. We can bring the playpen for them to sleep in at night and during their naps.

Carol: But Ryan's really particular about where he is after he's been fed. **She pauses and sighs. **I still think it would be better if I stayed behind. I can get Mom to come over and help.

Mike: **Wraps his arms around his wife. **Nonsense! It wouldn't be the same without you.

Carol: I wanna go, but...

Mike: But?

Carol: With you and the older kids off hiking and fishing, the twins and I will be stuck at the campsite alone.

Mike: Oh, I don't know about that. **Kissing her on the cheek. **We could send the older kids off and...** He whispers in her ear.**

_Carol giggles. They hear a familiar cry coming from their bedroom._

Carol: **Stepping out of their embrace. **The little ones are up.

_As they make their way to their bedroom, Jan, reading a letter, passes them in the hallway._

Carol: Jan?

Jan: **Stops and turns around. **Yes?

Carol: Can you do me a favour and finish packing the diaper bag for me?

Jan: Sure.

_Jan goes into the nursery while Mike and Carol see about the twins._

Mike: **Picking up Ryan. **So, you're going?

Carol: **Changing Carolyn. **You convinced me. **She flashes a wry smile.**

Mike: Good. **He smiles, and feels that Ryan's not wet. **You'll see, Carol, it'll be fine. Remember, you went last year and you were pregnant then.

Carol: **Sighs, as she picks up her daughter. **Ugh! Don't remind me! It was hot and I felt miserable. Why in the world did we go in late July last year anyway?

Mike: It was about the only weekend I could get free, that all the kids were available too.

Carol: I suppose that's what we get when we have six...now eight children with their own schedules, which often conflict with one another's. **She sits in her rocker and nurses Carolyn.**

Mike: Yes, they do. **Pauses. **Ready for him?

Carol: Yes. Bring him over.

_Mike brings Ryan over and helps Carol get him started. Carol chuckles._

Mike: What?

Carol: The way these two are growing, I won't be able to nurse them together much longer.

Mike: They do look a little crowded.

Carol: **Reconsidering. **That's another thing. How am I going to nurse them out there? Lawn chairs are narrower than the rocking chair, it's a bit awkward sitting on the floor and nursing, and nursing them in the latrine is definitely out.

Mike: How about bringing bottles along? We've got some frozen, and it wouldn't be that difficult to warm them up. That way, while you're nursing one, one of us could feed the other a bottle.

Carol: That would work for during the day, but for their feeding just before bed...

Mike: **Walks behind her, puts his arms around her and kisses her on the neck. **We could use that time to cuddle.

Carol: **Purrs. **I like that idea. We'll go.

Mike: Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the nursery<strong>

_Jan goes through the items Carol has packed in the diaper bag, making sure nothing is missed. She packs another spare set of clothes, then sits in the rocker to read her letter._

_**Dear Soul Sister,**_

_**I was so thrilled to get your letter! Thanks for keeping me updated on the goings on in the Brady household.**_

_**Congratulations on making it to the State Art Show! Here's hoping you won "Best in show," but even if you didn't, I'm real proud for you! Same with Bobby and Cindy. So thrilled he went to State, but sorry she didn't. I know they did their best. Speaking of Cindy, how did her tryouts go? Did Cassie give her any more grief?**_

_**I suppose by now, Greg's finished up his first year in college and Marcia's all graduated and ready to start college. Are Greg and Nora still dating? I hope so. She's a real sweet heart. What about Peter and his steady?**_

_**Did Alice and Sam ever set a date? I know Ryan and Carolyn are growing like crazy. The next time I see you guys, I probably wouldn't recognize those two.**_

_**I am so sorry to have read about Carolyn. I know your folks must be taking it pretty hard, as are the rest of you. I wish I could do something to help, but know you all have my love.**_

_**I've been on safari in Africa the last few weeks. That's why you haven't heard from me in awhile. I plan on being back in town in the next few months. When I get dates pinned down, I'll let you know.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Aunt Jenny**_

_Absently, Jan gets up, goes to her bedroom, gets out pen and paper and begins to write:_

_**Dear Aunt Jenny,**_

_**Thanks for your letter. Safari in Africa, wow! I hope one of these days I can do something like that.**_

_**I received an "Honourable Mention" at the State Art Show, so I didn't make it to Nationals. Bobby got twentieth place at the State Spelling Bee, so he's not going to Nationals either. Cindy got through tryouts well and is looking forward to being Captain next year. I'm still surprised how much she enjoys it; she's always said she couldn't stand cheerleading. Greg and Nora are still dating. He's flying to her place Monday to meet her family. Peter and Julie are still an item too. Sam and Alice got married last Saturday. I was her Maid of Honour. Marcia and I caught the bouquet together. It landed in our hands, like a football!**_

_**Ryan and Carolyn are still growing like crazy. We're still getting adjusted to Carolyn being deaf. Mom and dad are working with a speech therapist on how to communicate with her. We'll all start sign language classes soon. They tell us to talk to her as if she's not deaf.**_

_Jan hears a knock on the door._

Jan: Come in!

_Mike opens the door._

Mike: Is the diaper bag all packed.

Jan: **Inhales, having forgotten the bag. **Oh! I completely forgot! **She gets up to finish.**

Mike: **Curious. **What are you writing?

Jan: I was reading a letter from Aunt Jenny and totally forgot to finish packing it.

Mike: How is she?

Jan: She's fine. She's been on safari in Africa.

Mike: Wow! She sure does love her adventure.

Jan: Yeah. Let me finish the bag, then I'll put it in the car. Is there anything else mom needs for the twins?

Mike: Your mom will get the bottles together. I've already got the playpen folded and in the car. So, all we need right now is the bag.

Jan: All right. When are Marcia and Greg coming over?

Mike: They should be over in about an hour.

_Jan makes her way back to the nursery and finishes the bag._

Jan: Disposable diapers, burp clothes, wipes, changes of clothing, pacifiers, toys, blankets, towels and washcloths...I think that's it.

_She closes the bag and brings it to the car, where Mike is rearranging the duffel bags and other camping equipment. Carol brings out a cooler. Jan returns to the house to finish her letter to Aunt Jenny and to pack._

Carol: Here's the cooler for the babies.

Mike: **Looks surprised. **What's all in it?

Carol: When you have to have bottles for two, it takes a bigger cooler. I've got the baby food, bibs, and spoons in this duffel.

Mike: **Shakes his head. **I've forgotten how much an infant needs. I haven't taken a baby camping since Bobby was a baby.

Carol: **Smiling.** Well, the last time you or I had a baby was when Bobby and Cindy were babies. That was awhile ago.

Mike: Who has the twins?

Carol: Cindy's watching them.

_They see Marcia and Greg pull into the driveway. Mike and Carol greet their eldest as they get out of the car._

Carol: Hi! **Hugs her eldest daughter. **How's everything at work?

Marcia: Great! I'm learning a lot! I think I want to major in fashion.

_Bobby brings out two duffels and hears Marcia's reply._

Bobby: I'll say! **To his dad. **Here's mine and Cindy's duffel bags.

Mike: Thanks!

Greg: Lemme go get mine and Marcia's.

Mike: Can we use your car too? I don't think we can fit everyone in just the station wagon. My convertible's too small, Peter's doesn't have a back seat, and Jan's is in the shop.

Greg: Sure. And if you need, we can put stuff in my trunk too. How do you want us to ride?

Mike: I was thinking about putting Carolyn in a car seat between Carol and me and Ryan, in the middle of the back seat.

Greg: Who will ride with me and Marcia?

Mike: I figured Peter and Jan would ride with you.

Greg: Okay.

_After Mike and Greg get all the camping gear and duffel bags arranged in both cars, it's time for the family to head for the campsite at Mt. Claymore. Mike walks into the house and calls the family._

Mike: **Knocks on Peter's suite door. **Peter? You ready?

Peter: **Opens the door. **Yeah. Got my duffel. What car am I riding in?

Mike: You're riding with Greg and Marcia. Go ahead and put it in his trunk.

Peter: Got it.

_Carol, Marcia, Cindy and the twins are in the living room. Ryan is sitting in Cindy's lap._

Mike: Go ahead and make one last pitstop and get in the car.

Cindy: Where are Bobby and I riding?

Mike: Peter and Jan will ride with Greg and Marcia, and you and Bobby will ride with us.

Cindy: **Gets up with Ryan in her arms. **Do you want him in the front or back car seat?

Mike: The back. Thanks.

_Cindy carries Ryan and buckles him into his car seat._

Marcia: I'll get Jan.

Mike: Thanks.

Carol: **Passes Carolyn to Mike. **I'm going to make one last pit stop, then I'll meet you there.

Mike: Okay.

_Mike kisses his wife, then buckles Carolyn into her car seat. Meanwhile, Marcia knocks on Jan's door._

Jan: Come in! **Finishing up her letter.**

Marcia: Dad says it's time to go.

Jan: **Addresses the envelope, puts the letter in, seals and stamps it. **Ready! I've just gotta put this in the box first.

Marcia: Who are you writing to?

Jan: Aunt Jenny. Got a letter from her. She's been on safari in Africa.

Marcia: Wow!

_The girls mail the letter and meet the rest of the Bradys at the cars. Mike and Greg do one more check and then they're off to the campsite._

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Claymore campground<strong>

_The Bradys pull up to their reserved spot. As Mike stops the car, Bobby and Cindy awaken from their slumber._

Bobby: We're here?

Mike: Yep! We'll need to set up the tents and the babies' playpen first.

Carol: Is Ryan asleep?

Cindy: Yes.

Carol: It's cool enough that they can sleep in their car seats if we keep the doors open.

_Mike and the older boys set up three tents: one for Mike and Carol and the twins, and one each for the older boys and older girls. Carol and the older girls set up the playpen and the sleeping bags. Then, Carol and Marcia move the babies from the car seats to the playpen. The babies don't awaken during the transfer from the car to the playpen._

Bobby: Can we go fishing now?

Mike: Is everything set up?

Peter: Tents are up, Coolers are out of the cars.

Cindy: Do you want us to keep the duffels in the car?

Mike: No, they can be in the tents if you want.

Bobby: I got mine and Peter's.

Cindy: I already got out mine, Marcia and Jan's.

Mike: All right. See if your mother needs any help.

Carol: The twins are sleeping right now, so I'm good. I need someone to fetch water. After you guys catch some fish, we'll need some water drawn from the creek.

Mike: Are you sure you don't need it drawn now?

Carol: The twins should sleep for a couple more hours. That should give you the chance to catch enough fish.

Mike: We need stuff for a fire. Who's going to fish and who's going to fetch firewood and start the fire?

Bobby: I'll fish.

Peter: So will I.

Greg: I'll get the wood.

Cindy: I'll fish.

Jan: I'll get wood too.

Marcia: I'll get water and then start dinner once the fire's built.

Carol: You don't have to do that, Marcia.

Marcia: No, it's okay. I don't really want to fish right now, and we need water drawn anyway. Besides, it'll be time for the babies to nurse once Dad, Peter and Bobby get back with the fish.

Mike: Looks like we have a plan. Okay, Peter, Bobby, Cindy, you're with me.

_The four who go fishing find a good fishing spot, and cast their lines. The fish are really biting and Cindy is the first to get a tug._

Cindy: **Excited. **I've got one!

Mike: You need any help reeling it in?

Cindy: I got it.

_Cindy carefully reels her line in to reveal a big fish._

Peter: Wow, Cindy! Great catch!

Cindy: Thanks!

Bobby: I've got one too! **He reels his line in.** This one's pretty big too.

Mike: You two did great!

_The four continue to fish until Mike determines they have enough for dinner. Peter reels in the last one._

Peter: Got it! **He reels his line in and unhooks his fish.**

Mike: Good job, you three! We've got plenty for dinner.

_They make their way back to the campsite._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at the campsite<strong>

_Greg and Jan return with firewood and begin setting up the campfire. Carol and Marcia unpack pots and pans._

Greg: Jan, grab the lighter.

Jan: Got it. **She lights a couple sticks. **Success!

Marcia: Mom, what do we need for tonight?

Carol: We need the grill, a pot for boiling water...let's put that on first...a pan for the fish, and eight mess kits.

_Marcia unpacks the items and puts some water to boil. As she heats the water, the twins begin to fuss._

Carol: Jan, could you give me a hand?

Marcia: I've got a bottle.

_Jan picks up Ryan and Carol gets Carolyn. Marcia ladles out some of the hot water into a pot on the ground, then gently sticks the bottle in to warm._

Carol: Carolyn, are you hungry? Okay, we'll get you and your brother fed.

Jan: **Walks out of the tent with a wailing Ryan on her shoulder. **Is the bottle ready?

Marcia: **Testing it on her wrist. **It is. **She brings it to her sister. **Here you go.

Jan: Thanks. Here you go, Ry!

_Ryan begins chugging the bottle._

Marcia: **Chuckles. **Hey, little man, better slow down there!

_Jan sits on one of the logs. Carol, cradling Carolyn, exits the tent. She sits on another log and gets herself situated. _

Greg: **Feeling a bit uncomfortable. **I'm going to draw more water. We'll need water for cleaning the fish.

_As he gets a couple more buckets of water, Mike and the other kids return with the fish._

Carol: Have any luck?

Mike: **Holds up the fish. **Lots of good luck!

Cindy: I caught the biggest one!

Carol: Really?

Mike: **Proud. **She sure did!

Carol: Congratulations!

Mike: **Addressing the older kids, except Jan. **We need to get these fish cleaned and then cooked over the fire.

Greg: I'll help.

Mike: Peter, Bobby? You too?

Peter and Bobby: Coming!

Marcia: Cindy, after you wash up, can you help me get the rest of the food together?

Cindy: Sure.

_Cindy washes up at the creek and then assists Marcia with cooking dinner. As the girls cook corn on the cob, Mike and the boys return with freshly cleaned fish. Carolyn finishes nursing and Ryan finishes his bottle. Carol and Jan burp the babies as the rest prepare dinner._

Carol: That smells delicious!

Mike: Men, let's get washed up. By the time we're finished, dinner will be ready.

_Dinner is ready. Marcia and Cindy dish out fish and corn on the cob for each family member. Mike grabs a plate for himself and one for Carol and carries them over to his wife and youngest daughter._

Carol: **Takes a bite of fish. **Mmmm! That's really good!

Mike: Marcia, Cindy, the corn is excellent!

Jan: **Juggling Ryan. **It's perfect.

Mike: Jan, do you want me to take him?

Jan: He's okay. I got him.

Mike: If you're sure.

Jan: I am.

Mike: Holler if you need me to take him.

_The Bradys finish their dinner as the sun sets. Jan passes Ryan to their father, and helps Marcia, Cindy and Peter wash and dry the dishes. Greg and Bobby pack the leftovers on ice. Then, as Greg gets out his guitar, the rest of the older kids prepare s'mores. They sing and eat s'mores around the campfire. Mike and Carol change the twins and they fall asleep as the family sings._

Carol: **Looks down at Carolyn. **She's asleep.

Mike: So is he. We'd better put them down.

Greg: Do you need me to put the guitar away?

Carol: No, that's okay. Ryan seems to like it. **She swallows a lump forming in her throat.**

_Mike places a light kiss on her cheek. They enter the tent and place the babies in the playpen. Neither twin stirs. By the time Mike and Carol exit their tent, the older kids are getting ready for bed. The kids say goodnight to their parents, and go into their tent. Mike and Carol relax by the fire for a few minutes._

Carol: I'm so glad I came. **Smiling.**

Mike: I knew you would be.

Carol: **Takes a deep breath. **The older kids have been a great help.

Mike: Did you think they'd be any different?

Carol: No, but I'm still proud they want to help. **Stretches and yawns. **I'm also glad I'm not pregnant this year. Juggling the twins here seems much easier than camping five months pregnant. **Yawns again.**

Mike: **Chuckles. **You were miserable last year.

Carol: **Chuckles too. **Well, can you blame me? It was hot and I felt fat and clumsy.

Mike: No, can't say I do. **Gives her a soft kiss. **You're exhausted. Let's go to bed. The twins will wake us bright and early tomorrow.

_Mike puts out the fire, and the two walk back to their tent. The twins are still fast asleep. Soon, Mike and Carol, too, are fast asleep._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 15-<em>

_A/N2—The camping continues next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 16**

_A/N—Continuation of the last chapter. I referenced a few baby toys that my little brother loved when he was a baby. And I did include some intimate moments with Mike and Carol, but nothing that would require a rating change._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

_The sun shines bright and early on Mt. Claymore. One baby and then another, awaken with a wail. Two tired parents rise from their slumber._

Mike: Morning! **He yawns, stretches and gives his wife a quick peck.**

Carol: Morning!

Mike: **Gets up and lifts Ryan out of the playpen. **C'mere little man. **He hands his son to Carol and picks up Carolyn. **Good morning, Kitten! Let's check your diaper before we get you fed.

_Mike checks Carolyn's diaper and Carol checks Ryan's._

Carol: Can you hand me a diaper? He's soaked to the bone!

Mike: Here you go.

_Mike hands her a diaper and wipes._

Carol: Thanks. Will you get out one of his onezees?

_He hands her a green onezee. Carol changes him and then starts to nurse him. However, he won't latch on._

Carol: What's wrong, sweetheart? **She tries him on the other breast, but he won't latch on. **I know you're hungry.

Mike: Let me take him. Carolyn's hungry. Why don't you nurse her, and I'll fix a bottle for him.

_Carol nods. Mike lays Carolyn in her arms and picks up Ryan, who continues to wail._

Mike: C'mere, little man. We'll get a bottle heated up for you.

_He exits the tent and sees Cindy up heating some water._

Mike: What are you doing up?

Cindy: We heard the twins wake up and figured you'd need a bottle for one of them.

Mike: Thanks. **He walks Ryan, who is screaming at the top of his lungs.** Where are your brothers and sisters?

Cindy: Greg's getting some more kindling for the fire. Peter and Bobby went to draw more water. Marcia and Jan are changing. They'll start breakfast soon.

_She ladles out some hot water and warms a bottle._

Mike: It's okay, Ry. Your sister's getting your bottle warmed for you.

_Cindy tests the bottle and then hands it to her dad._

Cindy: Here you go.

Mike: Thanks! **He shifts Ryan and offers him the bottle. **Breakfast is served.

_Ryan accepts the bottle and begins to drink. Mike walks back into the tent and sits with his wife. Carolyn is still nursing._

Carol: Everything all right?

Mike: **Smiling. **Yeah. Cindy was warming up his bottle when I walked out of the tent.

Carol: Sweet! **She looks at her son in Mike's arms and smiles. **He's really working on that bottle!

Mike: He's a growing boy. **Proud. Changing the subject a bit. **How long are you wanting to nurse the twins? They're almost seven months old, and you said it's getting difficult to nurse them at the same time.

Carol: I nursed each of the girls for a year. I'd like to nurse them through Christmas at least. Let's wait until we know when Carolyn's operation will be before we think about weaning them. **She looks down at Carolyn and fights a tear. **I want to give her the best chance for her operation.

Mike: Fair enough.

Cindy: **Calls from the campfire. **Breakfast is ready!

_As the boys dish up their breakfast, Marcia pokes her head through Mike and Carol's tent._

Marcia: Breakfast.

Carol: Thanks, Marcia. We'll be out in a few.

Marcia: Okay. We'll keep it warm for you.

_She leaves the tent and Carol giggles._

Mike: What?

Carol: We've got the greatest kids ever. **Carolyn detaches. **Finished?

_As Carol begins to burp her daughter, Ryan finishes his bottle. Mike sits him up and burps him. He lets out a big burp._

Mike: **Pleased. **Good one, son!

_Carol chuckles. Mike and Carol exit the tent. Cindy dishes them up a plate each._

Cindy: Bacon, eggs, and toast coming right up! **She serves her parents.**

Carol: Thank you, Cindy.

Jan: Let me take Ryan.

Cindy: And I'll take Carolyn.

_Marcia gets out the cereal and prepares a small bowl for each. Jan and Cindy feed the twins their cereal as Marcia washes the dishes. After the dishes are washed and leftovers put away, the Bradys prepare to go on a hike._

Mike: Okay troops! We need to get ready for the hike. Greg, Peter, get the packs together. Bobby, Cindy, go fill the canteens. Marcia, Jan, get lunch and snacks together. We'll be heading out in half an hour.

Carol: **Holding Ryan. **I don't know if the twins and I should go.

Mike: I packed the carriers and Greg and I could carry them.

Carol: **Reluctant. **Oh, I don't know. I'm not trying to be a kill-joy, but I don't think it's such a good idea.

Mike: We can take one of the easier trails this year.

Carol: The older kids wouldn't enjoy that. Besides, we'd slow you guys down. It would be better if the three of us stayed here.

Mike: **Thinking it over. **How 'bout I stay with you and the twins?

Carol: Really? But Mike, you like the hikes.

Mike: Yes, but there will be other hikes. **He kisses her on the lips. **Besides, there will be many more years of family campouts with these two. **He tickles Ryan's chin, causing the baby to giggle.**

Carol: Are you sure?

Mike: Sure I'm sure! **He kisses her again. **Who has Carolyn?

_They look around and see that Jan has Carolyn in a carrier on her back. Carolyn's sleeping and her arms are as around Jan's ribcage as they can reach._

Carol: **Smiles.** Mike, look! How cute is that?

_Mike grabs the camera and zoom lens, and snaps a couple pictures._

Mike: Got it!

_The older six children finish their chores and are ready for the hike._

Greg: Everything's ready for the hike.

Bobby: Which trail are we going on? I wanna go on the hardest one.

Jan: I wanna go on the one where we saw all those birds last year. That was such a pretty hike.

Marcia: Mom, what trail do you want to do?

Carol: I'm staying here with the twins. It would just be too much to take them on the hike.

Cindy: We could go on the easy trail, if that would help.

Mike: Your mother's right. I'm going to stay too.

Marcia: Would you like one of us to stay?

Carol: No, that's okay.

Mike: You six are old enough to hike on your own. Greg and Marcia will be in charge, so whatever they say goes.

Greg: What trail should we choose?

Mike: It might be better to take Foothills Trail.

Greg: That's what I was thinking.

Mike: Everybody got their packs stocked?

The kids: Yes.

Mike: Good shoes and socks on?

_They answer in the affirmative._

Greg: I think we're ready.

Carol: Have fun! **She pretends to have Ryan wave. **Ryan says, "Have fun!"

_The kids start on their hike. Jan realizes she's still wearing the baby carrier with Carolyn strapped in, asleep. She stops, which annoys the other five._

Jan: Wait guys! **She approaches her parents. **Uhh, Dad?

Mike: What is it?

Jan: I think we need to trade packs.

Carol: **Spots her youngest daughter and chuckles. **Were you about to take off with my daughter?

_Mike calls out to Bobby, who is the closest child to the campsite._

Mike: Bobby, can you come and hold Carolyn for a sec? **Mike lifts Carolyn out of the pack.**

Bobby: **Walks over to Mike and Jan. **Sure.

Mike: **Passes the baby to Bobby and helps Jan out of the pack. **There ya go.

Jan: Thanks! **She retrieves her pack.**

Bobby: Ready for her?

Mike: **Puts the carrier aside. **Sure. Pass her on over.

_Bobby passes Carolyn over and he and Jan join the other four hikers._

Carol: Everybody got everything? **She kisses the top of Ryan's head.**

_The kids nod in the affirmative._

Mike: Be back by six.

Marcia: We will!

* * *

><p><em>The older six leave on the hike. Mike, holding Carolyn and Carol, holding Ryan, wave to their kids. Then, they stretch out on their lawn chaises, with the babies lying on them.<em>

Carol: I can't believe Jan nearly walked off with Carolyn. **Chuckles.**

Mike: **Rubs Carolyn's back. **She would've felt funny when Carolyn woke up and wanted lunch or needed a change.

_Ryan raises up and smiles._

Carol: Do you want to play? Mama will get the blanket and your toys.

_She gets up and retrieves the blanket and toys, and spreads it on the ground. Carol gets out his favourite musical ball, a Fisher Price "Happy Apple" and rattles it. Ryan giggles and pats the toy._

Mike: How 'bout you, Kitten? Do you want to play?

_He rises and joins his wife and youngest son on the blanket._

Carol: **Hands them a Fisher Price Chime Ball. **Here's her favourite ball.

Mike: **Rolls it for Carolyn. **See the swans? Are they swimming? **Carolyn pats the ball.** Atta girl!

_Carol smiles, seeing her husband and youngest daughter play. After an hour of serious play, the twins are ready for their naps. Ryan becomes fussy._

Carol: **Picks Ryan up. **Are you ready for your nap? You've got sleepy eyes.

Mike: How 'bout you, Kitten? You look like you're about to fall asleep too. **Lifts his daughter. **Lets get you and your brother down for your nap. What do you say about that?

_As if on cue, Carolyn begins to fuss._

Mike: I think I got my answer.

_Mike and Carolyn put the twins down in the playpen in their tent. The babies quickly fall asleep. Mike pulls his wife into an embrace and plants a passionate kiss on his wife's lips._

Mike: Ah! Hear that?

Carol: **Smiles. **What?

Mike: The sound of silence. The older kids are away on their hike and the twins are asleep. So, **(kiss) **we can **(kiss) **do whatever **(kiss) **we want. **He pulls her into another long and passionate kiss.**

Carol: I hear what you're saying. **She giggles.**

_Flashing a Cheshire grin, Mike zips the tent closed and saunters back to his wife. Amused, Carol bites her bottom lip in anticipation. She unbuttons and removes her blouse, as Mike kneels on the ground, pulling her down with him. He plants hungry kisses along the sides and back of her neck._

Carol: Mike! **She sniggers. **Slow down.

Mike: Can't. **He gently lays her down on their sleeping bag, unhooks her bra, and strokes her breasts. **

Carol: Mike! **She giggles.**

_He rolls to the side, bumping the playpen with his foot. The couple inhales, waiting for the kids to stir. They breathe a sigh of relief as the babies remain asleep. Carol tries to remove his shirt._

Mike: **Removes his shirt. **Better?

Carol: Much better! **She purrs.**

_The couple slides over, so they wouldn't bump the playpen again. Carol's leg hits one of the support poles, and the tent collapses. The twins awaken and begin to wail. _

Mike: Great. **He sighs, frustrated.**

Carol: Oh, Mike! **Disappointed.**

_The couple struggles to get out from underneath the collapsed tent._

Carol: Mike, we've gotta get the kids.

Mike: Let me get the tent back up first. They'll be fine...noisy, but fine.

_Mike and Carol grope under the tent for their clothes. Carol finds a top. She puts it on. Mike finds a top and tries to put it on, but is unable._

Carol: Uhhh, I think this one's yours.

Mike: I don't think this one is mine.

_Carol looks at her husband and bursts out laughing. They trade tops and put them on._

Mike: **Crawling out of the tent. **Let's get this tent back up.

Carol: **In a panic. **Mike, the twins!

Mike: We've got to get this back up before we can get them.

_The couple quickly puts the tent back up. Carol picks up Ryan and Mike, Carolyn._

Carol: Ry, did the mean ole tent scare you?

Mike: I'm sorry, Kitten.

_Carol feels a couple wet spots growing at her bust. The twins are still wailing at the tops of their lungs._

Carol: **Feels some urgency. **Mike, I think I need to get them fed.

Mike: Do you want me to get a bottle started for Carolyn?

Carol: No, I'll nurse them both.

_Carol sits in one of the lawn chairs and starts Ryan, who quickly latches on._

Mike: You ready for Carolyn?

Carol: Yes. Bring her over.

_Mike lays Carolyn in her lap and helps Carol adjust the babies._

Mike: Is that good?

Carol: Yes, thanks.

_Carolyn, too, quickly latches on._

Mike: I'm going to inspect the tent and make sure it stays up. **He inspects the tent, taking care to ensure that the support beams and poles are secure.**

Carol: Is it sound?

Mike: Yes.

Carol: Besides me kicking the pole, what made the tent fall?

Mike: I didn't have that part of the tent anchored well enough.

Carol: **Feeling amorous. **So, we can pick up where we left off without knocking it down again?

Mike: Absolutely! **He leans over and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. **I'm going to draw some water, so we can fix lunch.

Carol: That's not what I'm hungry for.

Mike: **Kisses her again. **Once I get back, the babies will probably be finishing up and then we can, ahem, get back to business.

Carol: Don't be long.

Mike: I won't be. **Kisses her a third time, and then leaves to draw water.**

Carol: **Addressing her twins. **I love that man with all my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on the hike<strong>

_The older six Brady children have been hiking along Foothills Trail. This trail is a moderate hiking trail, with some challenging hills and enough plateaus to give the hiker a break. After a couple hours of hiking, the crew decides to stop for lunch._

Greg: Are you guys ready for lunch?

Bobby: I am!

Marcia: How 'bout we stop at those trees just up ahead? Looks like they'll give us some good shade.

Cindy: I'm beat.

Greg: That settles it. We'll stop here for lunch.

_The kids reach their resting spot. Marcia and Jan get out and distribute lunches: sandwiches, chips, and fruit._

Peter: Hey, this is really good! What kind of sandwich is it?

Marcia: Roast beef with Dijon mustard.

Bobby: What's the cheese?

Marcia: Brie.

Peter: What's that?

Marcia: It's a French white cheese.

Bobby: It's good!

_Jan spots a couple deer walking in the woods._

Jan: Hey look! There's a couple deer over there.

Cindy: **Smiles. **They're so beautiful.

Bobby: **Gets his camera and snaps a couple pictures. **Got it!

_After they finish their lunch and rest, the kids are ready to finish their hike._

Peter: Which fork are we going to take? Laurel Falls or East Fork?

Bobby: I wanna go East Fork.

Jan: That's a steep grade. I'd rather go Laurel Falls. The Falls are beautiful.

Cindy: But the trail is slippery. I'd rather go East Fork.

Peter: I'm beat. I'd rather go Laurel Falls. It's shorter.

Marcia: Well, what do you think, Greg? I'm leaning toward Laurel Falls. It's not as steep and it's shorter.

Greg: I agree. Ready gang?

Bobby: Can we go cliff jumping?

Greg: I don't think so.

Peter: Yeah! C'mon, Greg. There's a couple spots along the falls where people can go cliff jumping.

Marcia: No.

_The kids resume their hike and arrive at Laurel Falls. The sun hits the falls and creates a rainbow. Greg takes pictures as the others take in the sight._

Jan: It's breathtaking!

Marcia: To think, God created all this!

Cindy: It's amazing!

Bobby: **Strips down to his shorts and runs. **Geronimo!

_Bobby jumps off one of the platforms, and Peter follows._

Greg: Bobby! Peter! **Exasperated.**

Bobby: **Swims back to the top of the surface. **Jump in! It's awesome!

Peter: **Surfaces. **Whoa! What a rush!

Greg: Didn't I tell you no?!

Bobby: Don't be such a killjoy! **He swims to the side and gets out.**

Marcia: Bobby, it's dangerous!

Bobby: No, it's not. **He approaches Cindy. **C'mon, Cin. Give it a try.

Cindy: Why not? Looks like fun!

_As Bobby jumps in again, Cindy goes behind a tree, strips down to her swimsuit, runs, jumps off the cliff, landing in the water._

Marcia: Cynthia Denise Brady!

Cindy: **Surfaces. **WOW! That was incredible!

Bobby: What did I tell you?

Peter: Cannonball! **He jumps off again.**

Cindy: C'mon, Jan! C'mon, Marcia! It's fun!

Greg: **Sighs in defeat. **What do you think, Marcia?

Marcia: **Mulls things over a bit and smiles. **Why not?

Jan: **Hesitant. **I don't know. I'm not sure about it.

Bobby: I'm going on the higher level.

Cindy: Me too!

Greg: No diving, though!

Marcia: **Goes behind a tree and strips down to her swimsuit. **I'm going in.

Greg: I'm going after Bobby.

Marcia: C'mon, Jan.

Jan: Why not? **She, too, strips down to her swimsuit. **I'm going on the lowest platform first. The high one looks to be too much for me. **She jumps off and lands in the water. **Wow! You're right, Cindy! That's incredible!

_The kids spend the rest of the afternoon playing at the Falls. Marcia notices the sun getting low in the horizon._

Marcia: Greg, the sun's getting awfully low. We'd better head home before mom and dad begin to wonder where we are.

Greg: Yeah. It's almost six, and we've got an hour's hike left.

Bobby: Do we hafta?

Marcia: Yes. We'll get to the campsite around seven.

_The kids reluctantly dry off as best they can, put their clothes back on, and resume the hike._

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the campsite<strong>

_Mike and Carol awaken from their slumber. Carol yawns and stretches. Mike plants a soft kiss on her cheek._

Carol: You were great!

Mike: So were you. **Enfolds her in an embrace.**

Carol: We ought to go camping more often.

_The couple hears one of the babies babbling._

Carol: **Sits up and starts to unzip the sleeping bag. **That's Carolyn. Ryan will be up soon.

_As if on cue, Ryan awakens and starts to fuss._

Mike: I'll get him.

Carol: It's about time for their dinner.

Mike: **Lifts Ryan out of the playpen. **C'mere, Ry. Did you have a good nap? **Addresses his youngest daughter. **Hey Kitten, is that fist good?

Carol: Are the kids back?

Mike: **Exits the tent. **Kids?

_Ryan is still fussing, so Mike finds a pacifier for him._

Carol: **Poking her head out of the tent. **Are they back yet?

Mike: No.

Carol: Okay. **She forgoes her bra, puts on her top, but doesn't button it. **It's a little warm in the tent, so I'll feed them outside.

_Carol peers at her daughter, lying in the playpen, chewing on her fist._

Carol: **Smiles. **Hey sweetheart! You ready for dinner?

_She lifts Carolyn from the playpen and exits the tent._

Mike: Do you want me to heat up a bottle for one of them?

Carol: No, I'd rather nurse them right now. **She sits in a lawn chaise and Carolyn begins nursing. **Mike, can you help me get the back sitting up more?

_Mike helps Carol get the twins situated. Carol relaxes as the twins nurse._

Mike: How's that?

Carol: Better. **Pauses. **What time is it?

Mike: **Looks at his watch and is surprised. **It's nearly seven.

Carol: And the kids aren't back yet?

Mike: No. I thought they might have come back and then gone swimming or something, but their packs aren't here.

_They hear rustling in the distance, and see Greg and Marcia walking out of the trees._

Carol: **Panicked. **Mike, can you get that blanket over there?

Mike: **Drapes the blanket over, and tucks it behind her. **How's that?

Carol: Good. Thanks.

_The older six kids come dragging into camp. They're obviously exhausted._

Mike: Tough hike?

Carol: **Wide-eyed. **Did you guys take a swim? You're all wet.

Bobby: We went cliff diving at Laurel Falls.

Carol: WHAT?

Cindy: It was amazing!

Jan: The Falls were really beautiful. And that drop, wow!

Mike: **Shocked. **You mean you guys dove into the Falls? You could've broken your necks! Greg and Marcia, you should know better than that!

Greg: Yeah.

Marcia: We're sorry, mom, dad.

Bobby: We actually didn't do any diving. Greg told us not to dive.

Greg: **Irritated. **I also told you not to jump off that ledge, and you did anyway.

Mike: Greg, Marcia, we can't ground you, but we should ground the four of you.

Jan: Great. Busted.

Peter: There goes the rest of the summer.

Mike: **Sighs. **We'll let it slide this time. I dove off those ledges a time or two...

Bobby: **Surprised. **You actually dove off?

Mike: Yeah, I did.

Peter: Wow!

Mike: Get cleaned up and help me start dinner.

Bobby: Who can eat? I'm wiped.

Mike: Go on. **He shakes his head, trying not to laugh.**

_The exhausted six clean up at the creek._

Carol: Can you believe them? I could see the boys and Cindy doing it, but Jan?

_Ryan kicks and the blanket falls to the ground. He detaches and begins to fuss. Mike gathers pots and pans, and begins getting out food for dinner._

Carol: Mike! A little help here?

Mike: **Lifts Ryan from her lap. **C'mere kiddo. Before long, you'll be jumping off the cliffs at the Falls.

Carol: No way! **Looks down at Carolyn, who is still nursing. **And don't you get any ideas either, Little Miss! **She sees the older six return to the campsite. **Mike, the blanket?

_Mike shifts Ryan over, gets the blanket, and covers his wife back up._

Mike: Guys, can you draw some water and get more wood for the fire? Girls, go ahead and get dinner started. I've laid out food for tonight.

Marcia: Do you need a bottle for Ryan?

Mike: No, but we'll need a couple jars of baby food for them.

Carol: Carrots and apricots.

_The kids do as asked. Dinner is quiet, as the older Brady kids are exhausted._

Bobby: **Yawning and stretching. **I'm beat. I think I'll turn in.

_Cindy nods off and her empty plate slides off her lap._

Carol: Cindy? You asleep.

Cindy: **Startles awake. **What?

Mike: I think you kids should head to bed after you clean up.

Jan: I think I will. **Yawns.**

Carol: Jan, Bobby, Cindy, will you get the dishes washed? Greg, Peter and Marcia, pack the leftovers, please.

_The kids wash the dishes and pack up the leftovers and dishes. Mike and Carol lay the twins in the playpen. Carolyn doesn't awaken. Ryan fusses, but Mike strokes his back, and he quickly falls back asleep. The older kids bid their parents "goodnight," and go to their tents. Mike and Carol snuggle outside by the fire._

Carol: I can't believe how tired the kids were.

Mike: Foothills Trail isn't the easiest trail to hike, and I bet they spent over an hour at the Falls.

Carol: **Giggling. **Did you really go cliff diving at the Falls?

Mike: Yes. I got a nasty cut on my foot after one dive.

Carol: **Traces a scar on his foot. **Is that where you got that scar?

Mike: Yes.

Carol: That must have been a nasty cut.

Mike: It was. I couldn't walk on it for a couple weeks.

_Carol yawns and snuggles into her husband. Before she realizes it, she's asleep._

Mike: **Shakes her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. **Carol? Carol?

Carol: **Eyes still closed. **Hmm?

Mike: Let's go to bed. You fell asleep.

Carol: Mmmkay.

_Mike walks Carol to their tent. They check on the twins and see that they're still asleep. Carol turns down the sleeping bag, while Mike zips the tent closed. Then, they crawl into the sleeping bag._

Mike: **Kisses her on the lips. **Good night. I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 16-<em>


	17. Chapter 17

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 17**

_A/N1—Continuation of the last chapter. I batted around some ideas for this chapter. I'm taking a risk, but go with me, please. _

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

_The Bradys rise, eat breakfast, and are ready to start their day._

Bobby: What are we going to do today?

Mike: Whatever you guys want to do. However, we've got to get going after lunch.

Bobby: Can we go back to the Falls and go cliff jumping?

Mike: No!

Bobby: Well, you said "whatever you guys want to do."

Mike: **Rolls his eyes. **Let me amend that to whatever you guys want to do, EXCEPT go cliff diving at the Falls.

_Greg and Marcia come out of their respective tents with their luggage. Mike and Carol eye their oldest quizzically._

Greg: Since I'm flying out tomorrow morning, I thought I'd better head home.

Marcia: And I've got work tomorrow.

Carol: **Putting Ryan on the blanket. The baby pats his toy and giggles. **What about Peter and Jan? Where will they ride? We don't have enough room in the car for the eight of us and our stuff too.

Greg: We can haul some stuff for you, so that two of them can ride in the third seat.

Marcia: Since you guys are going home today too, we can carry the tents and duffels.

Carol: We've also got the playpen and diaper bag and the coolers.

Mike: We're leaving after lunch anyway, so you'd get home fairly early.

Marcia: **Addressing Greg. **Well? What do you think?

Greg: I guess we can stay.

Carol: Good!

Mike: Of course, we'll help unload your car, so you two can get home before it gets late.

_Carol swallows a lump in her throat. She looks down at the blanket where the twins are playing. Carolyn reaches for her toy. Seeing that it's out of reach, the baby scoots until she reaches the toy._

Carol: **Excited. **Look! Carolyn scooted across the blanket!

Mike: **Delighted. **Hey! Look at her go!

Carol: **Picks the baby up.** Good job, baby girl!

_Carolyn protests, so Carol puts her back on the blanket and shows her the toy._

Greg: I'm going to go ahead and load up some of the stuff.

Mike: We can go ahead and take the tents down and load the duffels.

Bobby: **Runs up to his parents. **Dad? Can we go swimming at the Falls?

Mike: Bob, I said no.

Bobby: You said we couldn't go cliff diving.

Mike: Keep it up and you'll be grounded for a week. Why don't you guys go swimming at the swimming hole just downstream? They've got that slide and rope swing.

Bobby: **Decides not to argue, and is okay with the suggestion. **Okay. **Runs to go change into his swimsuit. **Hey Pete! Hey Cindy! Get your suits on!

Peter: We going to the Falls?

Bobby: **Still somewhat disappointed. **No, Dad said we couldn't. They've got that swimming hole just downstream.

Cindy: I call 'Dibs' on the rope swing!

Bobby: Nuh uh! I call 'Dibs!'

_Mike and Carol laugh and shake their heads. Greg loads his and Marcia's duffels._

Peter: **Sees Greg at his car. **Hey Greg! Wanna go with us?

Greg: **Reluctant. **I don't know. I don't wanna be tired out for tomorrow.

Peter: Oh, come on, Greg! You know you want to.

_Marcia and Jan join Peter, Bobby and Cindy._

Marcia: C'mon, Greg. We might as well, since we're staying a bit longer.

Greg: Okay, you convinced me.

Jan: Well, hurry up. Don't wanna keep everyone waiting.

_Greg changes into his suit and the six go off to the swimming hole. Mike looks in the direction that the kids went._

Carol: **Shows Ryan another toy. **Did you want to go with them?

Mike: No, I can stay here.

Carol: Really. It's okay. **Thinking.**

Mike: What?

Carol: Well, there is a field over there.

Mike: Yes?

Carol: **Grins. **We could bring the twins and they can play on their blanket over there.

Mike: You sure?

Carol: Yes. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with our older kids, and I'd like to watch them have fun.

Mike: Did you want to play too?

Carol: **Her eyes light up. **I'd love to, but I shouldn't.

Mike: **Smiles. **You know you want to.

Carol: I didn't bring my swimsuit, and besides, someone's got to watch the twins.

Mike: I packed your maternity swimsuit just in case you'd have the need for it.

Carol: **Grins like a little kid. **Okay. Watch the kids while I get changed.

Mike: **Chuckles and shakes his head. **Kids, your mother is the greatest woman I've ever laid eyes on.

_Ryan looks at his father and coos._

Mike: Ryan, my hope is when you grow up and want to get married, that the girl you marry is as sweet, as kind, as loving and as beautiful as your mother. And Carolyn, I hope you grow up to be just like your mother.

_Carol returns, still grinning. She has a button up shirt and shorts covering her suit._

Carol: I'll watch them while you change into your swimsuit.

Mike: Already got mine on.

Carol: **Smirks. **You'd already planned on taking all of us over there.

Mike: I was hoping. **He kisses her on the lips. **Now, let's get these kids packed up, so we can join our other kids.

_They pack the blanket, a few toys, and other essentials into the diaper bag. Then, Mike and Carol strap on the infant carriers. Mike lowers Carolyn into Carol's and Carol situates Ryan into Mike's._

**At the swimming hole**

_The older six are having fun on the rope swing and slide. As Bobby begins his turn at the swing, he spots their parents and youngest brother and sister._

Bobby: **Surprised. **Hey! It's mom and dad!

Peter: How did dad convince mom to come?

Cindy: Hey mom, dad! Are you going to join in?

Mike: In a few minutes. We need to get the babies set up. Then, we'll join you.

Carol: Mike, why don't you go ahead?

Jan: **Approaches her parents. **Yeah, go ahead, Dad. We can take turns watching them.

Mike: Don't you want a turn?

Jan: We've been taking turns. I've had a few turns.

Bobby: GERONIMO! **He swings out high, lets go and lands in the water.**

Marcia: **Also approaches her parents. **I'll watch them too.

Carol: You sure?

Marcia: Sure I'm sure! I've wanted to work on my tan anyway.

Mike: Okay.

_Marcia and Jan help their parents set up the blanket and toys and then they lift the babies out of their carriers and sit with them on the blanket. Mike and Carol divest themselves of the carriers and their clothes, covering their suits, and then get in line for the rope swing._

Carol: **Taking her turn. **Watch this!

_She grins, leans back, runs, and then swings out, dropping into the water at the highest point._

Mike: Good swing!

Carol: **Swims back to the side. **That was fun!

Mike: **Takes her hand and helps her up the hill. **Wow! You were a veritable Jane there!

Carol: **Smirks. **Are you saying you're Tarzan?

Mike: **Beats his chest. **Me Tarzan! You Jane!

_Carol giggles, as they make their way back up the hill. Mike takes his turn, hollering like Tarzan as he swings out and drops. As he swims back, Carol checks on the twins. She smiles, as she sees Marcia and Jan playing with Ryan and Carolyn. Ryan is playing with his apple and Carolyn, her ball._

Carol: How are they?

Marcia: Just fine, mom! **To Ryan, who is on his belly. **Get the apple, Ry!

Jan: **To Carolyn. **You see the horsies? **To Carol. **We're all right. Go have fun!

Carol: Are you sure?

Marcia: Yes! Now, scoot!

Mike: Carol! C'mon! It's your turn on the slide.

Carol: Coming!

_Marcia and Jan nod, urging their mother to go play._

Peter: **Takes his turn on the swing. **I'm gonna swing out higher than you, Bobby!

Bobby: Let's see it!

_Peter swings out and Bobby's impressed._

Cindy: My turn!

_After a few turns, Carol feels a couple wet spots, not caused by the creek. She dries off and walks toward the twins._

Mike: Carol?

Carol: I gotta feed the twins.

Mike: Do we need to go back?

Carol: No. I'll get them nursed. It'll give Marcia and Jan a break.

Mike: I'll come with you.

_Carol goes back to the blanket._

Jan: Mom?

_Ryan begins to fuss._

Carol: I'm going to nurse them for awhile. Why don't you two go and take a few turns before we leave?

Jan: Okay.

Marcia: Hey Greg! It's my turn on the rope swing!

_Marcia and Jan take a few turns on the rope swing and water slide._

Carol: **Picking up Ryan. **You hungry?

Mike: Hey, Kitten! **Carolyn looks at her father and cries. **I suppose it's time for lunch, huh? You ready to see your mommy?

Carol: I'm ready for her.

Mike: Okay, kiddo. Let's go see your mommy.

_He carries his daughter and helps Carol get Carolyn started. _

Carol: That's my good girl!

_Mike and Carol watch their older kids._

Cindy: **Runs back and gets a good swing. **I'll go higher than any of you! **She swings out and drops gracefully into the water.**

Carol: Look at her go, Mike! **She chuckles.**

Mike: She's just like her mother.

Carol: Oh, Mike. **Giggling.**

Mike: Well, she is.

_The continue to watch their older kids in silence. Carol's eyes dance with delight. The twins finish nursing and the couple burps the babies._

Mike: You want another turn?

_Carol flashes a Cheshire grin._

Mike: You do and you know it. Hey kids? Go ahead and take one last turn and then can one of you come here and take Carolyn for your mother, so she can have a turn? We're gonna have to leave for lunch soon, so we can head home.

_Peter and Cindy take their final turns and go relieve their parents._

Peter: We'll take them.

Cindy: Dad, you take a final turn too.

_Peter takes Ryan and Cindy, Carolyn. Mike and Carol get in line behind their other four kids. They take their turns. Now, it's Mike and Carol's turns._

Mike: After you. **He makes a sweeping motion toward the rope swing.**

Carol: **Playing. **Don't mind if I do!

_Carol takes the rope, walks back, and prepares to swing. As she swings out, her foot hits a rock, she stumbles and lets out a blood curdling scream._

Mike: **In a panic. **Carol!

Marcia: **Horrified. **Mom!

_Mike races down the hill and finds his wife lying at the bottom. He crouches down beside her. Greg, Marcia, Jan and Bobby rush to their father's side._

Mike: Carol! **He strokes her head. **Carol! Greg, get the car, drive to the front station, and have them call an ambulance. Your mother's hurt.

_Greg rushes back to the campsite, grabs his keys and starts his car. He drives to the front station and dashes into the lobby. He repeatedly pounds the bell on the desk._

Greg: **Panicked. **I need an ambulance! My mother's hurt!

Clerk: **Hands him the phone. **Here you go.

Greg: **Dials EMS. **I need an ambulance. I'm at the Mount Claymore campground. My mother's hurt. Her name is Carol Brady. We're at Campsite Number Four, over by the rope swing and slide. Mom fell off the rope swing.

_Greg waits in his car for EMS to arrive, and leads him to the site. Meanwhile, back at the swimming hole. Mike is by Carol's side. _

Mike: Carol, wake up. **He strokes the side of her face. **Carol?

Carol: **Stirs and tries to sit up. **Mike, wha?

Mike: **Gently lays her back down. **Don't get up. You're hurt. **Holds her hand.**

_Three paramedics jump out of the vehicle and follow Greg to where Carol lay. The paramedics assess her condition and ask her a few questions. Mike relays how she got hurt. Greg joins his brothers and sisters off to the side. Jan holds Carolyn close and Marcia has Ryan._

Paramedic: We're going to take her in for observation.

Mike: Where?

Paramedic: County General.

_They transfer her on to a stretcher and load her into the ambulance._

Mike: Kids, go ahead and pack everything up and meet us there. **He throws the keys to Marcia. **It's almost all loaded and the twins have a couple bottles each made up.

Marcia: We know. We'll see you soon.

_Mike climbs into the ambulance and sits beside his wife, as they are transported to the hospital. The kids arrive at the hospital about an hour later._

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital <strong>

_Greg and Marcia park the cars. Jan and Cindy carry the babies inside. Greg walks to the reception desk._

Receptionist: May I help you?

Greg: Our mother, Carol Brady was brought in here.

Receptionist: Lemme check. **She checks the board. **Yes, she is.

_At the same time, he sees his father exit the ER._

Mike: Greg?

Greg: Dad, how is she?

Mike: The doctor's in with her right now. **He and Greg walk over to the other Brady kids.**

Marcia: **Stands up. **How's mom?

Mike: Let's go into a family room. That way when the doctor comes by, he can talk to us at the same time.

_Mike leads the family to the family room around the corner from the ER bay where Carol is. The doctor knocks on the door._

Doctor: Mike Brady?

Mike: **Stands up. **I'm Mike Brady. How's Carol?

Doctor: I'm Dr. Foster. She suffered a pretty severe concussion.

Greg: **Upset. **So, how is she?

Doctor: She's awake and coherent. She was fortunate to hit her head on the soft dirt instead of rock. She doesn't have any skull fractures. I'd like to admit her for a day or two for observation, but I believe she'll make a full recovery.

Mike: **Breathes a sigh of relief. **When can we see her?

Doctor: They're taking her up to her room. You can see her in about an hour. Just you, for now. The nurse will come get you in a few minutes.

Mike: Thank you.

_The doctor leaves and the nurse knocks on the door._

Nurse: Mr. Brady?

Mike: Yes.

Nurse: I can show you to the waiting room

Mike: Thank you.

_The nurse shows the Bradys to the waiting room. Ryan and Carolyn begin to fuss._

Nurse: Is there anything I can do for you?

Mike: I think we're okay. Thank you.

_The nurse leaves._

Jan: **Addressing Carolyn. **Are you ready for your lunch?

Mike: They haven't had their lunch yet?

Marcia: We fed them their bottles, but they haven't had their baby food yet.

Cindy: **Rummaging through the diaper bag. **We've got squash and applesauce. Is that okay, dad?

Mike: Sure. Let me feed Ryan.

_Marcia nods and hands Ryan to their father. Jan feeds Carolyn. Peter and Bobby pace the floor, while Marcia and Cindy snuggle together._

Greg: Dad, maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow.

Mike: No, Greg. Your mother would want you to go. You heard the doctor. She'll be fine.

Greg: **Protesting. **Nora would understand.

Mike: You need to go. You and Nora have already made plans. You can call us to see how she's doing.

_The nurse returns._

Nurse: Mr. Brady, you can go see her now. She's in room ten.

Marcia: I'll take him.

Mike: Thanks.

_He walks to Carol's room and knocks on the door._

* * *

><p><strong>In Carol's hospital room<strong>

Carol: Come in!

Mike: **Smiles. **Hi, honey.

Carol: **Her eyes light up. **Mike!

_They embrace._

Mike: How are you feeling?

Carol: I have a headache, but I feel okay. What happened?

Mike: **Gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. **You were taking your last turn on the rope swing, hit a rock with your foot and you slipped and fell and hit your head.

Carol: **Sits up and rubs a sore spot on her head.** Ow! That hurts. **She winces. **

Mike: That's where you hit your head.

Carol: How are the kids?

Mike: They're fine.

Carol: **Flustered. **I need to feed the twins!

Mike: Relax. **He takes her hand. **The girls gave them their bottles and we fed them a jar of squash and applesauce.

Carol: I need to pump though.

Mike: We can get the hospital to get you a pump. **Changes the subject. **Greg wants to postpone his trip.

Carol: **Her face falls. **Mike, no. He can't.

Mike: That's what I told him.

Carol: Can you send him in and also call our parents? We'll need them to help with the twins while I'm here and when I get back.

Mike: All right.

_Mike kisses his wife and sends Greg in while he calls the Bradys and Tylers._

Carol: Greg, come in.

Greg: **Hesitant. **How are you?

Carol: Other than a headache, I feel okay.

Greg: Good.

Carol: Greg, I want you to go tomorrow.

Greg: I can always reschedule. Nora will understand.

Carol: No, Greg. I insist. I'll only be in here for a couple days.

Greg: Okay.

Carol: Good. Now, have your father come back in here. And you kids need to go home. You've got a flight tomorrow and Marcia has work.

Greg: I will.

Carol: **Smiles with relief. **Tell Nora I said hello.

Greg: I will.

_Greg returns to the waiting room._

Greg: Dad, mom wants to see you.

Mike: Okay. Why don't you and Marcia take everyone home?

Greg: How will you get home tomorrow?

Mike: I'm going to stay here until she gets released. I'll have someone pick us up.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Brady House<strong>

_Greg and Marcia help the rest of the kids unload the cars and go back to their homes. Jan takes charge of the twins. The other three are nowhere to be seen. _

Jan: **Walking through the house, juggling two fussy babies. **Hey, will someone help me change the twins and heat up their bottles? Peter? Bobby? Cindy?

Cindy: **Walks out of her bedroom. **Need some help? **Reaching for Ryan.**

Jan: Whatever gave you that idea?

Bobby: **Walking out of the bathroom. **Need a little help?

Jan: Can you heat up a couple bottles while we get the babies changed?

Bobby: I don't know how.

Cindy: I'll do it. **Passes Ryan to Bobby. **You get him changed. **Walks off to heat the bottles.**

Bobby: I've never changed a baby before.

_Ryan is in full-fledged wail._

Jan: **Exasperated. **Well, c'mon you're gonna learn.

_They go into the the nursery. Since Carolyn isn't fussing, Jan sticks her in the crib and instructs Bobby on how to change Ryan's diaper._

Jan: Now, go down to the kitchen. Cindy's probably got the bottles all ready for them and I'll bring Carolyn in just a few minutes.

_Cindy's heating the bottles, and Bobby carries Ryan to the kitchen._

Bobby: Got the bottles ready?

Cindy: **Tests one on her wrist. **Yeah. **Hands him one. **Here, feed your brother.

Bobby: How? You do it.

_Ryan squirms and pats the bottle._

Cindy: **Sighs and takes the bottle. **Go sit in the recliner in the family room and I'll bring in the bottle.

_Bobby sits in the recliner and Cindy helps position Ryan and the bottle. Jan enters the kitchen. _

Jan: Cindy?

Cindy: **Enters the kitchen. **Bottles on the stove. Heat's off. **She takes it out of the pot and tests it on her wrist. **It's ready.

Jan: Thanks. Where's Bobby and Ryan?

Bobby: **From the family room. **In here.

Jan: **Walks in the family room and sits on the couch. **How's it going?

Bobby: Fine. He's nearly finished. Now, what do I do?

Jan: Burp him. Sit him up and pat his back.

Bobby: **Sits him up on his lap. **Like this?

Jan: Yes.

Bobby: Okay. Got it. **Ryan lets out a burp. **Good one.

Jan: Now, go ahead and put him to bed.

Bobby: **Stands up. **Which one?

Jan: The one with the blue sheets. I'll be up in a few minutes with Carolyn.

_Peter walks into the family room._

Peter: I'm gonna lock up. Anything else we need?

Cindy: I'll thaw out bottles for tomorrow.

Jan: I think that's all. **Burps Carolyn. **Will you wash out these bottles too?

Peter: Okay.

Jan: I'll take the baby monitor up to my room.

Cindy: You don't want to take mom and dad's room?

Jan: No. It's not necessary. **Carolyn finishes. **Let's get to bed. Mom and dad may need us tomorrow.

_Jan puts Carolyn to bed, Cindy transfers a few bottles from the freezer to the refrigerator, and Peter cleans the used bottles and locks up. Then, they all go to bed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at the hospital <strong>_

_Mike is kneeling at his sleeping wife's bedside._

Mike: God, please be with my wife. I know the doctor said she'd be fine. **A couple tears roll down his cheeks. **Please heal her. She's such a strong woman, and the love of my life.

_He gets up, plants a soft kiss on her cheek, stretches out in the recliner and falls asleep._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 17-<em>


	18. Chapter 18

The Brady Eight: Just Starting Out

A Welcome Aboard Sequel

**Chapter 18**

_A/N1—Continuation of the last chapter._

_A/N2—This will be my last update until after Christmas (unless I decide to do another chapter beforehand). So, I'll make this chapter a nice, long one. Happy Christmas!_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day in Carol's hospital room<strong>

_Carol awakens, yawns and stretches. Mike hears her stir and rises from his recliner._

Mike: Morning! **He gives her a quick peck. **How are you feeling?

Carol: I'm feeling better, but I still have a bit of a headache.

Mike: I'm sorry. **He kisses her again.**

Carol: Did you call Mr. Phillips?

Mike: I did, and he told me to tell you to feel better soon. He's also given me the week off.

_Doctor Foster knocks on Carol's hospital door._

Doctor: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: **Sits up. **Yes?

Doctor: **Looking through her chart. **How would you like to go home today?

Carol: I'd love to.

Mike: **Concerned. **Is she okay?

Doctor: The report from last night looks good. **Starts examining her. **Tell me, Mrs. Brady, how are you feeling?

Carol: I'm feeling better, but I still have a bit of a headache.

Doctor: Any ringing in the ears?

Carol: No.

Doctor: Blurry vision?

Carol: No.

Doctor: Dizziness?

Carol: Some, when I walk. And my head really hurts when I'm up and around.

Doctor: Can you walk by yourself, or do you need help?

Carol: I need a little help.

Doctor: Let's see you walk to the door and back.

Carol: **Tries to stand up and sways a bit. **Ugh!

_Mike instinctively reaches out to steady her. She stands still until she regains her balance._

Doctor: You ready?

Carol: I think so. **Unsure.**

_She takes a few steps and loses her balance. The doctor steadies her._

Doctor: Can you continue, or do you need to sit back down?

Carol: I wanna try.

Mike: Take it slowly.

_Carol walks to the door and back, losing her balance a couple times. Then, she sits back on the bed._

Doctor: Any vomiting or loss of appetite?

Carol: No.

Doctor: **Makes some notes in the chart. **How would you like to go home?

Carol: I'd love to.

Doctor: Well, I think we can make that happen. Let me get your discharge papers written. Do you have any questions?

Carol: We have seven month old twins, and I nurse them.

Doctor: For this week, it might be better to bottle feed them. You may feel too tired or weak to nurse them. If you need to express, you can get in the bathtub and express.

Carol: Okay.

Doctor: I'm going to give you a prescription for pain medication to use this week.

Carol: If I need something later?

Doctor: It's okay if you need to take Tylenol. Don't take aspirin. It's not good for your head injury or your babies.

Carol: **Breathes a sigh of relief. **I'm glad I won't have to use formula for long.

Doctor: Now, no heavy lifting, which means let someone else get the twins and bring them to you. **He addresses Mike. **You don't need to monitor her twenty-four, seven, but I do want you to awaken her every so often during the night to do a neuro check. Ask her questions, such as her name, your name, your kids' names, important dates, today's date, etc. She may have light sensitivity, so it would be a good idea to keep the lights low where she is. If she's still dizzy, don't leave her alone when she bathes. Whoever keeps an eye on her doesn't have to stay in the bathroom with her, but can be right outside the bathroom.

Mike: Okay.

Doctor: Do either of you have any questions? I'll make sure you get the instructions in print.

_Carol shakes her head._

Doctor: I'll go ahead and get the papers drawn up.

Mike: Thank you, Dr. Foster.

_The doctor leaves._

Carol: Who are you going to call?

Mike: I'll call the house to let the kids know, and I'll call your parents to pick us up.

Carol: **Groggy. **Okay.

Mike: **Concerned. **Are you okay?

Carol: Yeah. **Her eyes close. **I'm just tired and my head hurts.

Mike: Why don't you lie down and take a rest until we're ready to leave?

Carol: **Snuggles into her covers. **Okay.

_Mike dials his house first. Jan answers the phone in the kitchen._

Jan: Brady residence!

Mike: Jan.

Jan: How's mom?

Mike: She's being released today.

Jan: Do you need me to pick you guys up?

Mike: No, I'm going to have Carol's parents get us. How are the twins?

Jan: They're fine. They just ate their breakfast and Bobby and Cindy are playing with them.

Mike: Good. Last night went okay, didn't it?

Jan: Ryan was up and down for most of the night, so he and I wound up sleeping in yours and mom's room. Carolyn woke up once. I fed her a bottle and she went back to sleep.

Mike: I'm sorry about Ryan keeping you up.

Jan: It's okay. I know he likes his routine.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Yes, he does. **Changes the subject. **Can you call Greg and Marcia and let them know your mom's being released today?

Jan: Sure.

Mike: Thanks.

_They say their goodbyes and hang up. Jan dials Greg, who's about to leave for the airport, first. Hank answers the phone._

Hank: Hello?

Jan: Hank? It's Jan. Is Greg still there?

Hank: Yeah. He's just about out the door though.

Greg: **Walks back inside. **Who is it?

Hank: It's Jan.

Greg: Lemme talk to her. **Takes the phone. **Hello, Jan?

Jan: Dad just called. Mom's being released today.

Greg: **Breathes a sigh of relief. **That's a relief.

Jan: Yeah. Dad wanted me to call before you left for the airport.

Greg: Tell Dad I'll call him tonight.

Jan: Okay.

_They say their goodbyes and Jan dials Marcia._

Suzy: Hello?

Jan: Suzy? Is Marcia there?

Suzy: No, she left for work about half an hour ago.

Jan: Oh, okay.

Suzy: How's your mom? Marcia told me what happened. Ouch!

Jan: Yeah. Tell Marcia Mom's being released from the hospital today.

Suzy: Great! I'll be sure to tell her and to call you guys when she gets off work.

Jan: Thanks!

_They hang up and Jan tells her siblings the news._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back in Carol's hospital room.<strong>

_Carol's fast asleep. Mike dials Carol's parents and Martha answers._

Martha: Hello?

Mike: Mom, it's Mike.

Martha: How's Carol?

Mike: She's still weak, but better today.

Martha: Oh, that's good.

Mike: She's being released today.

Martha: Do you need me to pick you guys up?

Mike: Could you?

Martha: Sure!

Mike: Thanks.

Martha: I'm on my way. Henry's working in the yard. I'll tell him.

Mike: I appreciate that.

_They hang up and Carol awakens. Mike places a gentle kiss on her temple._

Carol: **Groggy. **Did you call mom and dad? And the kids?

Mike: I did. Your mom's going to pick us up.

Carol: Good. How did the kids do with the twins?

Mike: Jan said Ryan was up and down all night.

Carol: Poor kid!

Mike: **Chuckles. **Who? Jan or Ryan?

Carol: **Smiles. **I suppose both.

Mike: Jan said she and Ryan wound up sleeping in our bed.

Carol: Goodness! How did Carolyn do?

Mike: She said Carolyn woke up once, so Jan gave her a bottle.

Carol: I hope the other kids helped out too.

Mike: She didn't say about last night, but she said Bobby and Cindy were playing with them when I called.

Carol: Good. I'm glad the others are helping out.

Mike: Me too.

_Carol sits up too quickly and gets dizzy. Mike helps her lie back down._

Mike: Easy there.

Carol: What about Greg and Marcia?

Mike: Jan said she'd call them.

Carol: Good. I don't want Greg to worry about me while he's at Nora's.

Mike: I bet he'll call tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at the Brady house<strong>

_Jan strolls into the living room and sees Bobby and Cindy playing with the twins. Carolyn's sitting in Cindy's lap and Ryan is on the floor by Bobby._

Bobby: Who was that on the phone?

Jan: Dad.

Cindy: How's mom?

Jan: She's being released today. So, when the twins are down for their nap, we need to get this house in shape. Where's Peter?

Bobby: He left for work about an hour ago.

Jan: Okay, so it'll just be the three of us then. Cindy, get the kitchen cleaned. Bobby, get the living room and family room straightened, and I'll work on mom and dad's room and bathroom, and the twins' nursery.

Cindy: Won't that wake them up if you clean when they're sleeping?

Jan: Carolyn's a sound sleeper, and I can put Ryan on my back in the carrier.

Bobby: Did dad say when they'd be home?

Jan: No. The babies should go down for their nap in about an hour, and we can start cleaning then.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the hospital.<strong>

_Martha Tyler arrives at Carol's room and knocks on the door. Mike answers._

Mike: Mom!

Martha: **Hugs her son-in-law. **Mike.

Mike: Thanks for coming.

_She walks in the room and sees her daughter smiling back._

Carol: Mom!

Martha: **Embraces her daughter. **Carol. How are you, Kitten?

Carol: Tired, but I'm feeling better. I can't wait to get home and see the kids.

_A nurse knocks on the door._

Nurse: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Yes.

Nurse: I've got your discharge papers here. **She goes over the information with Mike and Carol. **Do you have any questions?

Carol: No.

Nurse: After you sign these papers, you're free to go home.

_Carol signs the papers and the nurse brings in a wheelchair. Mike helps his wife into the chair, then gets their belongings._

Nurse: You ready?

Carol: I am. Just get me home.

_The nurse wheels Carol to the lobby._

Martha: I'm going to go get the car.

_Mike stays with Carol. When Martha pulls up, Mike and the nurse help her into the car. He puts their stuff into the trunk of the car, goes around to the other side and gets in the back seat. Martha starts the car and drives to the Brady house. Carol sleeps snuggled by her husband on the way there. As Martha pulls into the driveway, Mike awakens his wife._

Mike: Carol, we're home. **Kisses her head.**

Carol: **Groggy. **What?

Mike: We're home.

_Carol smiles._

Martha: Mike, you get her inside and I'll get your stuff.

Mike: Let's go inside and see our kids.

_They walk into the house. Martha's behind them with their belongings._

Mike: Kids, we're home!

_Bobby and Cindy bound into the living room._

Cindy: **Smiles. **Mom! Glad you're back.

Carol: Hi, sweetheart! I am too.

Bobby: **Gives his mom a light embrace. **How are you?

Carol: I'm feeling better.

Cindy: **Cries into her mother's arms. **Oh, mom!

Carol: **Heartbroken. **Cindy.

Cindy: I was so scared!

Carol: I know. It was scary, but I'm doing better.

_Jan descends the stairs with Ryan._

Jan: Hi, mom!

Carol: Hi. **She kisses her daughter and son. **Hi, Ry.

_Ryan reaches for her to hold him._

Carol: Sweet boy, I wish I could hold you.

Mike: Do you want to go up to our room so you can hold him and Carolyn?

_As if on cue, they hear Carolyn awaken in the nursery._

Cindy: **Wipes the tears from her eyes. **I'll get her for you.

Carol: Thanks.

_Mike helps his wife up the stairs to their room. She feels like her head is spinning and holds tightly onto her husband. Martha brings up their duffels. Carol changes into a nightgown and crawls into the bed. Jan places Ryan in his mother's arms, and Cindy carries Carolyn in and places her beside Ryan._

Carol: **Kisses each of the babies. **I've missed you! This was the first time I've spent the night away from you two.

Martha: **To Mike. **Is there anything I can do for you?

Mike: I think we're good.

Carol: Thanks, Mom.

Martha: Do you need me to stay with you this week? I know Alice is still on her honeymoon.

Carol: Thanks, but you don't have to.

Mike: Actually, Wednesday I've got a meeting with a new client. Mr. Phillips gave me the week off if I need, but I probably need to meet with the client for a few hours, so I don't get too far behind.

Martha: Just let me know when you need me, and I'll be here.

Mike: Thanks.

Martha: **Kisses her daughter on the cheek. **I'm going to let you get some rest.

_Martha, Jan and Cindy leave the room._

Martha: **To Jan. **Is there anything I can do for you right now?

Jan: I was about to start dinner.

Martha: Let me do that. You look tired. Were you up with the twins last night?

Jan: **Tries to stifle a yawn. **With Ryan.

Martha: You scoot on to bed and Bobby, Cindy and I will get things going here.

Jan: Thanks.

_Martha puts Bobby and Cindy to work while Jan goes to her room to take a nap._

* * *

><p><strong>In the Master bedroom.<strong>

_Carol studies her twins. Mike sits on the bed next to her._

Mike: You need to get some sleep.

Carol: I know. **Becomes weepy.**

Mike: **Brushes a lock of hair from her face. **Hey. What's wrong?

Carol: **Tears flow. **I dunno. I guess it's the concussion. I feel like myself, but I don't. You know?

Mike: I think so. Dr. Foster said it'll take some time.

Carol: What happened? I mean, I know some of what happened, but things are fuzzy.

Mike: You were about to take a swing; you hit a rock with your foot and lost your balance. That's when you hit your head.

Carol: How long was I out?

Mike: I don't know, but it felt like an eternity.

Carol: I'm sorry.

Mike: You have nothing to be sorry about. It was an accident. I'm just glad you weren't more seriously hurt. **He gives her a light kiss.**

Carol: **Smiles and looks at the babies. **I want to nurse them so badly!

Mike: Let's wait a few days on that. We want you to get stronger.

Carol: But my breasts hurt.

Mike: Do you need to express in the tub?

Carol: No. It's not that kind of hurt. **Sighs. **I'd rather take a nap.

Mike: I can get the kids to take the twins.

Carol: No. Looks like Ryan's gone back to sleep. They can sleep in the bed with me.

Mike: Let's get you three settled in bed then.

_Carol nods as Mike settles her and the twins into the bed and then joins her._

Mike: **Gives her a kiss. **I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Greg arrives at the airport in Nora's hometown.<strong>

_The plane lands and taxis to the gate. Although Greg appears calm, he can hardly contain his excitement. It's been a little over a month since he's seen Nora; they've never been apart this long since they began dating. As the plane taxis to the gate, he searches the airport windows to see if he spots his beloved. He smiles as he discovers she's watching the plane approach the gate. Although he's excited to see Nora again, he's a little nervous about meeting her parents. He hopes they like him. The pilot parks the plane and gives the okay to exit the plane. Greg gathers his suitcase and exits the plane. As he enters the airport, Nora races to her beloved._

Nora: **Races into an embrace. **Greg! I've missed you!

Greg: I've missed you too.

Nora: **Walks him to her parents. **Greg, come meet my folks. Mom, Dad, this is Greg. Greg, these are my folks, Donald and Shirley Richman.

Shirley: Pleased to meet you, Greg. Nora's told me a lot about you.

Greg: Pleased to meet you too, ma'am. **Blushes. **Good things, I hope.

Shirley: **Chuckles. **Of course.

Donald: **Shakes Greg's hand. **Good to meet you.

Nora: **Keeps her arm around Greg. **I'm so glad you're here!

Greg: **Smiling. **Me too.

Donald: Well, let's go.

Shirley: Are you hungry? You like Italian?

Nora: We've got the best Italian restaurant here. Guiseppe's. They've got the greatest pasta primavera and tiramisu.

Greg: Sounds good.

_They leave the airport and go to the restaurant._

* * *

><p><strong>At Marcia's<strong>

_Marcia comes home from work. Suzy's vacuuming the living room and sees her housemate walk through the garage door._

Suzy: **Turns off the vacuum cleaner. **Jan called this morning.

Marcia: Oh?

Suzy: Yeah. She said your mom was being released from the hospital today.

Marcia: **Excited. **I gotta go call them. **Dials home and Cindy answers the kitchen phone.**

Cindy: Hello?

Marcia: Cindy, it's Marcia. How's mom?

Cindy: She's weak and tired, but doing better.

Marcia: **Sighs in relief. **I'm glad. Is there anything I can do?

Cindy: I don't think so. Grandma Tyler was over earlier and helped us cook dinner. Mom and dad are asleep.

Marcia: Oh, okay. Tell them I'll call tomorrow and may come over the next day.

_Mike enters the kitchen._

Cindy: Dad's up if you'd like to talk to him.

Marcia: Sure. Put him on.

Cindy: Dad, it's Marcia on the phone. **Hands the phone over.**

Mike: Thanks. Hello, Marcia.

Marcia: How's Mom?

Mike: Doing better.

Marcia: Cindy said she's weak and dizzy.

Mike: A little.

Marcia: **Concerned. **Should the doctor have kept her another day or so?

Mike: Dr. Foster thought she was strong enough to go home. He said a little dizziness, headache and weakness is normal.

Marcia: Can I do anything?

Mike: I think we're good.

Marcia: I'll come over in a couple days. I'm pulling a longer shift tomorrow, so I can't come over tomorrow.

Mike: Whenever you're able.

Marcia: Okay. I've gotta go. We're cleaning the house today. See you soon. Bye.

_They hang up. Peter arrives home, and is surprised to see his dad._

Peter: Is mom home or something?

Mike: She is. The doctor released her this morning.

Peter: How is she?

Mike: Doing really good. She's a little tired, weak and dizzy, but the doctor is pleased with how she's doing.

Peter: Good. **Pauses. **Is it okay if Julie and I go out to dinner and a movie today?

Mike: Sure. Right now, we need to limit who comes over, so the house will be quiet for your mother.

Peter: Okay.

Mike: What are you going to see?

Peter: She wants to see Jaws, so we're going to the drive in. They've got a double feature with Monty Python and the Holy Grail afterwards.

Mike: **Chuckling. **What kind of movie is that?

Peter: It's some British comedy.

Mike: If you say so.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Master Bedroom<strong>

_Ryan awakens with a loud wail. Carol opens her eyes and sits up. However, her head spins and she lies back down. _

Carol: **Slowly sits up and picks her son up. **You hungry?

_Ryan continues to wail._

Carol: You're going to wake up your sister.

_Carolyn's beginning to stir._

Carol: Mike! Someone! Need some help here! **She holds her head. **Oh!

_She sees that the door is closed._

Carol: Kids, I need to open the door.

_Ryan is screaming at the tops of his lungs. Carol stands up, gets her bearings, walks to the door, and opens it._

Carol: Mike! Someone? A little help?

_She hears someone come down the hall._

Jan: **Lifts Ryan from his mother's arms. **Mom, you shouldn't be out of bed with Ryan.

Carol: The door was closed.

Jan: **Helps her mother back to the bed. **Let's get you back in bed.

_Carol nods, climbs in bed and holds Carolyn, who is beginning to wail._

Carol: **Checks Carolyn's diaper. **Can you bring me a diaper and some wipes?

Jan: Sure. And I'll get someone to fix them a bottle.

Carol: Thanks.

Jan: **Walks out of the room and sees Cindy. **Cindy, will you fix a bottle for the babies?

Cindy: Sure.

_Cindy fixes the bottles while Jan changes Ryan and brings a diaper and wipes for Carolyn. When she returns to the master bedroom, she sees her mother crying._

Jan: **Concerned and sits on the bed by her mother. **Mom?

Carol: **Wipes her tears. **I'm sorry.

Jan: You don't have to apologize.

Carol: I just want to care for my babies.

Jan: I know you do. You'll get better and be able to care for them again. It'll just take some time. We'll help you.

Carol: **Smiles. **When did you get so wise?

Jan: **Blushes. **It's a gift.

_Carol tries to change Carolyn's diaper, but struggles through it, poking herself a few times with the diaper pins._

Carol: There! You're all clean now.

_Cindy brings the bottles and hands them to Carol and Jan._

Cindy: I've got the bottles.

Carol: Thanks. **She feeds Carolyn. **You hungry, girl?

_Carolyn eagerly takes her bottle, but Ryan refuses and continues to scream._

Jan: C'mon, Ry. You gotta eat something.

Carol: Let me try. Cindy, can you take her?

Cindy: Sure.

_Carol passes Carolyn to Cindy and Jan passes Ryan to Carol._

Carol: **Offers the bottle to Ryan. **Time to eat, little man.

_Ryan still refuses to take his bottle. Tears of frustration and despair roll down Carol's cheeks._

Jan: Mom, let me feed him a jar of baby food. What should I feed him? I'll feed Carolyn after her bottle.

Carol: If we have sweet potatoes, feed them those and applesauce. If we don't, just pick a fruit and a vegetable.

Jan: **Lifts Ryan from his mother's lap. **C'mere, little guy. Let's get you fed.

Cindy: Do you want Carolyn or do you want me to feed her?

Carol: **Sees that she's almost finished with her bottle. **Why don't you go ahead? She's almost finished, and you'll need to feed her the baby food.

Cindy: Okay. **She gets up with Carolyn. **We'll see you later.

_Jan and Cindy bring the babies to the kitchen to feed them. Carol curls up in bed and cries.__ Mike knocks on the door, and Carol tries to dry her tears._

Carol: Come in. **Sniff!**

Mike: Honey, are you okay?

Carol: **Sits up and gets light headed. **No.

Mike: **Panics. **Do I need to take you back to the hospital?

Carol: No. **Tears stream.** Ryan wouldn't take his bottle and I can't nurse him. Now, I'm leaking and I want to nurse my son.

Mike: **Holds his wife. **I know.

Carol: I feel like a blubbering fool.

Mike: Awww! You're not.

Carol: I just don't feel like myself.

Mike: I know. Remember, it was only yesterday when you hit your head.

Carol: **Rubs a sore spot on her head. **How can I forget?

_Mike kisses Carol's head and she winces._

Mike: Sorry. Why don't you get some rest?

Carol: Yeah. I am tired. **Sighs. **I don't know if I want to take a nap or a bath. **Tries to sit up, but her head spins.**

Mike: Do you need another pain pill?

Carol: Yeah. My head's pounding.

_He fixes a glass of water and gives it to her. She swallows her pill and takes a couple sips of water. Then, he tucks her into bed and puts a bell on her nightstand._

Mike: I'll be in my den. Ring if you need something. **He kisses her and starts to leave.**

Carol: Uhh, Mike?

Mike: Yes?

Carol: I've gotta go to the bathroom.

Mike: Okay. Lemme help you.

_Mike walks her to the bathroom. He waits for her outside the bathroom. Carol walks to the sink and washes her hands. She walks out of the bathroom and stumbles. He helps her up._

Carol: Blast! I can't even walk from here to there.

Mike: Let me help you.

_Carol nods and allows Mike to tuck her back in bed._

Carol: Thank you.

Mike: Get some rest.

_Carol snuggles into her covers and quickly falls asleep. Mike works in his den. The phone rings, awakening Carol. _

Carol: **Answers the phone. **Hello?

Greg: Mom?

Carol: **Smiles. **Greg! How was your flight?

Greg: Good. It got me over to Nora.

Carol: **Chuckles. **How is she?

Greg: She's great. She told me to tell you to feel better soon and that she sends her love.

Carol: Aww! Tell her thank you for me.

Greg: I will. How are you feeling?

Carol: Tired, but I'm glad to be out of the hospital.

Greg: I don't want to keep you, but I just wanted to call and check on you. Jan had told me you were being released today.

Carol: Thanks for calling and enjoy being with Nora.

Greg: I will.

_They hang up and Carol goes back to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>At Nora's.<strong>

Nora: How's your mom?

Greg: **Worried. **She sounds really tired and weak.

Nora: From what you said, she took a nasty fall yesterday.

Greg: It really was. I can't get that picture out of my head.

Nora: **Kisses him on the cheek.** I understand.

Greg: **Kisses her on the lips. **And that's why I love you. **Changes the subject. **Do you want to go to the movies?

Nora: Sure. I think Jaws is playing. It looks really good.

Greg: Sounds good to me.

Nora: And on the fourth, we can go to the park and see the fireworks.

Greg: **Grins. **And make some fireworks of our own.

Nora: **Giggles. **Sounds good to me.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening.<strong>

_After dinner, Martha Tyler returns home. Peter and Bobby wash the dishes and Cindy prepares bottles for the next day. Mike and Jan change and dress the babies for bed, and carry them into the master bedroom so that Carol can say goodnight._

Carol: **Cradling her babies. **Good night, sweethearts. **Kisses each of them.** Sleep well.

_Mike and Jan lift the babies from Carol's arms._

Mike: **Waves Carolyn's hand. **Good night, mommy!

Jan: **Kisses Ryan. **Say good night, Ry!

Carol: One more kiss for the both of you. **She kisses the babies on their cheeks.**

_Mike and Jan carry the babies into the nursery._

Mike: Good night, kids. **He kisses each of the babies. **He places his youngest daughter in her crib.

_Ryan begins fussing._

Jan: **Sits in the rocking chair. **I've got him. Go see about Mom.

Mike: You sure?

Jan: Yeah.

Mike: Okay. Come get me if you need me.

Jan: I will. **She remembers one more thing. **Oh, and I've got the monitor in my room.

Mike: I can go get it.

Jan: No. I'll keep it for tonight. You and mom need your rest.

Mike: Okay. Thanks. **Smiles. **I really appreciate how you and your brothers and sisters have stepped up to help us out.

Jan: **Smiles. **Good night.

_Mike leaves the nursery and returns to the master bedroom. Carol is lying in the bed._

Carol: Can you draw me a bath?

Mike: Chest hurting?

Carol: **Sighs. **Yeah. I need to express.

Mike: Do you want warm compresses or a bath?

Carol: I'd rather nurse my babies, but since I can't, I need a bath.

Mike: Okay. **Gives her a peck on the lips. **I'll go draw up one for you.

_He draws up a warm bath, gets out some fresh night clothes and towels for the both of them._

Mike: You ready?

Carol: Yeah. I feel so grimy since I didn't get to bathe yesterday.

_Mike helps Carol up from the bed. She swoons._

Mike: **Concerned. **Carol?

Carol: **Turns green. **I feel sick.

Mike: Do you need to sit down?

Carol: **Out of breath. **Yeah. And can you turn down the lights?

Mike: Okay, honey. **He helps her sit down and then turns down the lights. **Just rest for a few minutes.

_Carol nods. She feels cold and clammy._

Mike: Do you want some water?

Carol: No.

Mike: Let's rest a bit until you're ready.

_He holds her until she feels strong enough to stand._

Carol: I'm ready.

Mike: You sure?

Carol: Yes.

_He helps her stand up and they stay still until she nods to go on, managing to get to the bathroom without incident. Carol steps in first and Mike, behind her. She expresses and relaxes in her husband's embrace._

Mike: Better?

Carol: Yeah. **She shuts her eyes and relaxes even more.**

Mike: **Gently shakes her awake. **Carol? Stay with me.

Carol: **Yawns. **I think I'm falling asleep.

Mike: The water's cooling down. We'd better get you out and back in bed.

_He gets out and towels off, wrapping the towel around his waist. Then, he helps his wife out of the tub._

Mike: Easy now.

_She places a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, as she towels herself off. Mike fumbles with her gown, trying to dress his wife, but he can't seem to figure it out._

Carol: I can do it. **She dresses into her night gown.**

Mike: You ready?

Carol: I wanna brush my teeth and my hair first.

_She finishes getting ready for bed and Mike walks her back. Carol climbs into bed and Mike tucks the covers and climbs in on his side._

Mike: Good night.

_They exchange a quick peck and drift to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>The middle of the night.<strong>

_Mike's alarm clock sounds. Groggily, he shuts it off and notices his wife's still sleeping. He shakes his wife awake._

Mike: Carol? Wake up.

Carol: **Yawns. **What?

Mike: What year is it?

Carol: 1975.

Mike: Good. How many kids do we have?

Carol: Eight. Nine, including Paige.

Mike: **Looks somewhat surprised, as he didn't expect her to include Paige. **What are their names in alphabetical order?

Carol: **Stops to think. **Bobby, Carolyn, Cindy, Greg, Jan, Marcia, Paige, Peter, and Ryan.

Mike: That's right.

Carol: Can I go back to sleep?

Mike: Yes.

Carol: **Yawns. **Thanks.

_She rolls over and goes back to sleep. Mike hears Ryan awaken, and decides to check on him. He quietly gets up and walks to the nursery, seeing Jan rocking her youngest brother._

Mike: How are they?

Jan: **Whispering. **They're fine. Go back to bed.

Mike: You sure?

Jan: Yes. I've already fed them their bottles and Carolyn just went back to sleep. **She looks down and sees Ryan is asleep. **I'll put him down in a few minutes.

Mike: Okay. Thanks.

_He goes back to the master bedroom. Carol is still asleep. He resets the alarm and quickly goes back to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>-End of Chapter 18-<em>


End file.
